One-Shots de Persephone Jackson (FEM PERCY)
by anabethpotter
Summary: Una serie one-shots de FEM!PERCY. Para los que leyeron Leyendo Persephone Jackson (mi otra historia) esto explicara cosas que quizás no comprendieron. Aclaración: NO ES PERCICO, ES 100% PERCAPOLLO (Percy y Apollo), lo siento por los que querían a Nico/Percy, pero este ship de acá me encanta. Esta tambien en mi cuenta de Wattpad al igual que todo (mismo nombre, portada, usuario...)
1. Chapter 1

1.- Poseidón conoce a Percy.

 _No debería estar aquí,_ eso fue lo que pensó Poseidón mientras se internaba en el apartamento de su ex-amante. Y sabía que era verdad. El no debería estar ahí, las estúpidas leyes antiguas lo prohibían.

¿Qué hacía ahí? Bueno pues simplemente estaba en camino a conocer a su hijo, su primer hijo desde la segunda guerra mundial y el estúpido juramento que hizo con sus hermanos.

Se suponía que él no debía estar, pero bueno… no por nada era conocido como el más rebelde de todos los dioses, él nunca se había caracterizado por seguir las reglas y eso era algo que estaba seguro había transmitido a sus sobrinos, Hermes y Apollo, y a su sobrina, Artemisa. Esperaba y esa enseñanza no le causara problemas.

De acuerdo, volviendo al punto. ¿Por qué estaba ahí si se supone que no podía? Bueno Sally Jackson realmente le había enamorado como ninguna mortal lo había logrado y el producto de ese enamoramiento estaba de seguro durmiendo tranquilo en su cuna.

Camino tranquilamente a segunda habitación del apartamento, aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios. No sabía cómo sería su hijo. ¿se parecería a él? ¿o seria como ella? ¿tendría los ojos o el cabello de Sally? ¿o tendría sus ojos y su cabello? Ninguno de sus hijos había tenido más de unas pocas características de él, hasta el momento Teseo había sido el único en heredar sus ojos, pero su cabello había sido como el de Etra. Orión había tenido su cabello, pero él siempre podía llevarlo peinado a diferencia de él. Y así podría seguir. No sabía porque, pero presentía que este niño sería diferente a los demás.

Llego a la puerta de la habitación y noto que estaba entreabierta, la empujo cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido y lo primero que noto fue la ventana, no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña y las cortinas era blancas con encajes… ¿rosas? ¿Por qué rosas?

Miro alrededor y vio las paredes pintadas de blanco con diseños de todos colores y un montón de pegatinas con temática marina, para su diversión. Había una pequeña cómoda donde reposaban todo tipo de cosas, desde juguetes y biberones hasta libros de cuentos y un álbum de fotos que prometió revisar después.

Pegada a la venta, y lo que atrajo su atención inmediata, había una cuna de madera con un móvil de peces sobre ella. Se acerco lentamente y se quedó sin aliento cuando miro quien reposaba en el colchón iluminada por la luz del carro de su sobrina.

Era una niña.

Una hermosa niña pelinegra que dormía tiernamente abrazada a un delfín de peluche.

No podía ser. Era imposible. Era Inaudito.

Él nunca había tenido una hija semidiosa, jamás. Sus únicas hijas habían sido Despena, Rhode y Kymopoleia, y ellas eran inmortales que no estaban realmente interesadas en nada más que en sí mismas, bueno a excepción de su dulce Rhode que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar y levantarle el ánimo en sus días oscuros a pesar de su constante tristeza por el desvanecimiento de su esposo, Helios.

Se inclino cuando vio que la bebe comenzaba parpadear débilmente. Cuando despertó completamente le miro a los ojos y el dios del mar dio un grito ahogado, la bebe también tenía sus ojos y supo al reconocer el poder del mar en su mirada que ella había sido la razón por la que las olas se agitaban con violencia en Long Island de vez en cuando y no había interferencia de ninguna deidad del mar. El mar respondía a las emociones de su hija.

Ese descubrimiento le lleno de orgullo, pero también de miedo, su hija, la niña cuyo nombre aun desconocía y no tenía ni siquiera un año ya tenía más control sobre su dominio del que cualquiera de sus antiguos hijos había adquirido antes de los quince años (los que llegaron a esa edad al menos). Ese hecho solo haría que los monstruos supieran antes de su existencia y su hija tendría que vivir con el peso de ser la hija del dios del mar antes de siquiera cumplir los 13 años. Él no quería eso. En ese momento se maldijo internamente por no haber insistido en que Sally se fuera a vivir con él.

Lentamente tomo a su hija en sus brazos, temió por un momento que fuera a llorar, pero la bebe solo le miro con su adorable media sonrisa y se acurruco en su pecho. Sonrió. Había escuchado de sus sobrinos que después de la segunda guerra mundial los semidioses habían desarrollado la habilidad de sentir quien era su padre/madre cuando estos estaban cerca. No entendía porque, pero no se quejaba. La niña claramente sentía quien era él y confiaba acertadamente en que él no le haría daño.

La miro y noto una vez más lo parecida que era a él, pero infinitamente más hermosa, sin duda tendría que ir entrenando un ejército de sus criaturas más feroces para mantener a esos adolescentes hormonales lejos de ella, semidioses o no. Nadie definitivamente estaría jamás a la altura de su niña.

Pero ya se ocuparía de eso luego, ahora tenía que ocuparse de esa linda niña que le miraba sonriendo un poco más. Se inclino y deposito un beso en su frente susurrando una bendición. Vio como los ojos de su pequeña brillaban y un aro dorado rodeaba su iris verde mar unos segundos antes de desvanecerse. La niña volvió a sonreír y se acurruco más en su pecho.

-mi pequeña hija, no sabes lo que te espera – le susurro mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos y le miraba como si entendiera sus palabras o quizás comprendiendo sus emociones, se preguntó si podría, Heracles solía poder leer las emociones de Zeus ¿su hija podría hacer lo mismo con él? Alejo es pensamiento y continuo – quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, siempre que me necesites solo debes orar por mi y yo hare lo que pueda por ayudarte, recuerda que papa siempre te amara, no importa que. También debes saber que nadie debe elegir tu camino, debes elegirlo tu.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio mientras la niña jugaba ahora con los botones de su camisa y el la contemplaba pensando en todo el entrenamiento que tendría que dar.

-sin duda, es una niña muy linda, toda una princesa en formación – Poseidón estuvo a punto de dejar caer a la niña del susto, se giro dispuesto a golpear a quien haya interrumpido su momento con su hija, pero se detuvo al ver quien era.

-Tritón, hijo mío, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto sorprendido.

-tenia curiosidad sobre porque habías salido a esta hora y te seguí – contesto el mensajero del mar sin remordimiento. Se acerco y cuando estuvo frente a ellos le sonrió levemente a la bebe y extendió los brazos.

\- ¿puedo?

Se la dio con tranquilidad, sabía que, aunque su hijo no lo demostrara nunca, amaba a todos sus hermanos y que si no se acercaba a ellos y los trataba con tanta frialdad era nada más por miedo a encariñarse y que luego ellos siguieran el destino del héroe dejándolo cargar con el dolor de su perdida, ya había sufrido con Teseo y no quería pasar por eso de nuevo, a Amphitrite le pasaba lo mismo.

Tritón acuno a la niña con cuidado y examino más detenidamente.

-ella se parece mucho a ti – le afirmo a su padre – de hecho, la única diferencia es que sus rasgos son, obviamente, más femeninos.

-lo note, es la primera niña y es igual a mi – dijo mirándolos a ambos pensando que ese momento era digno de una foto.

-el mundo se ha vuelto muy extraño, antes los niños eran iguales a sus padres y las niñas a sus madres y mira ahora, todo es al revés. A que hemos llegado, en el nombre de Caos – dramatizo su hijo mirando a su nueva hermanita y haciendo aparecer con un movimiento de su muñeca un pequeño peluche con forma de concha marina y dándoselo para que jugara con él. - ¿Cómo se llama?

-eh…

\- ¿no has averiguado su nombre? – le pregunto Tritón incrédulo, su padre debió de estar muy concentrado en la maravilla de tener una hija como para no notar que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-quizás este álbum lo diga – comento Poseidón acercándose a la cómoda y tomándolo.

Tritón le entrego a la niña que parecía encantada con su nuevo juguete y tan alegre ante la idea de volver con su padre como este mismo de volver a tener a su hija y tomo el álbum en sus manos. Lo abrió y comenzaron a ver las fotos, todas eran de la niña cuando recién nacida, pero poco a poco comenzaban a verse cambios en ella, la piel más estirada, los pequeños dientes que comenzaban a aparecer, el pelo más largo, los ojos más brillantes aun, etc, etc, etc. Cuando iban por la mitad del álbum la niña ya se había vuelto a dormir abrazada a su nuevo peluche favorito por lo que Poseidón la deposito suavemente en su cuna y Tritón noto algo, la portada tenía un nombre en ella.

-papa, mira esto.

El rey del mar se acerco y vio que su hijo miraba fijamente la portada con una ligera sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto.

-su nombre es Persephone Jackson – anuncio el dios mas joven con una sonrisa.

-Persephone Jackson… - dijo Poseidón lentamente – suena bien.

-lo hace, pero es muy… no sé, ¿largo? – dijo Tritón. – debería tener un apodo, ¿Qué tal, Percy? Hasta el momento nadie a llevado ese apodo y Percy Jackson suena mejor que Persephone Jackson y así evitamos confusiones con la otra y que no sea constantemente comparada con ella, no me gustaría que mi hermana sea como ella.

Tritón jamás se había llevado bien con la Persephone original, no la odiaba ni nada de eso, solamente la encontraba muy presumida, egoísta y mimada, todo debía ser como ella decía, algo así como Atenea (quizás por eso Tritón no se llevaba bien con ninguna, eran muy parecidas, aunque lo negaran).

-Percy será – acepto Poseidón le gustaba como sonaba Percy Jackson, inspiraba poder de alguna extraña manera.

-será especial y muy, muy poderosa, lo sabes ¿no? – le pregunto su hijo.

-sí, lo sé, estoy seguro de que también notaste el poder que corre por sus venas. – le contesto Poseidón.

-lo hice – concedió el mensajero – pero hay algo más… siento que ella será importante para el Olimpo de mas de una manera, solo obtengo leves destellos, pero aun así veo que será muy querida por todos, en el Campamento Mestizo la adoraran y en el Olimpo la respetaran mientras sus enemigos temerán la sola mención de su nombre.

-eso es bueno, pero aun así no quiero al consejo cerca de ella – sentencio su padre.

-yo solo decía. – dijo el joven dios. – no estoy seguro de su futuro mi poder es infinitamente menor al de Apollo, pero sé que tendrá felicidad, aunque sea un poco.

-gracias por estar aquí, hijo – agradeció Poseidón – sé que no te gusta convivir con tus hermanos.

-no te confundas, padre, aun seré desagradable con ella si me la encuentro alguna vez, solo que… tratare de no sobrepasarme y tratare de ayudar desde las sombras – aseguro Tritón.

-se que no lo harías de otra manera. – dijo Poseidón volteando a la cuna de su hija y acercándose con su hijo a su lado.

Sabían que le esperaba un futuro complicado a Percy, sabían que estaría expuesta a peligros y dolor, sabían que en algún momento ella se resentiría con alguno de los dos, pero también sabían que al final, ellos siempre estarían para ella, al igual que Amphitrite, después de todo, eran una familia y la familia jamás se abandona, no importa que y ahora esa pequeña niña formaba parte de su gran familia tanto como ellos mismos lo hacían.

-y… ¿Cuándo comenzamos a entrenar al ejército _"aléjense de Percy estúpidos adolescente hormonales_ "?

-ese es un nombre horrible.

-ya se me ocurrirá otro.

Se quedaron junto a Percy unas horas más discutiendo nombre para luego irse de vuelta a casa.


	2. Chapter 2

2.- Apollo, Percy y Goode High.

Hola, soy Isaac Martin, tengo 16 años y asisto a Goode High School. Tengo el pelo castaño y los ojos café claro, soy de estatura promedio y saco muy buenas notas en todo menos en dos de mis optativas. Mis mejores amigos se llaman Mason, Lauren, Liam y Percy.

Mason era mi mejor amigo desde preescolar así que él era el único que sabia de mi enamoramiento por Percy Jackson, porque si, estaba enamorado de ella desde… uff, ni siquiera lo recordaba.

¿Qué cómo era ella?

Ella era simplemente perfecta, largo pelo negro como el ala de un cuervo, brillantes y expresivos ojos verde mar que ella y solo ella poseía, piel perfecta sin ningún defecto y para rematar cuerpo perfecto con curvas en los lugares correctos. Toda ella estaba rodeada por un aura casi divina, pero extraña, casi como si gritara: _"ella es peligrosa, ten cuidado"_ Además, era graciosa, sarcástica, divertida, rebelde, leal, valiente y un montón de adjetivos más. Tenía dislexia y THDA, pero eso me daba igual.

Ella había llegado a Goode High cuando estábamos en octavo grado y era mi mejor amiga desde entonces, era la hijastra del señor Blofis, nuestro profesor de inglés, su madre se llamaba Sally Blofis-Jackson y era una mujer increíble, la suegra que toda persona podría desear. No tenia hermanos maternos, pero si tenía dos por parte de su padre, sus nombres eran un poco extraños, Tritón y Tyson. Había visto a Tritón solo una vez cuando fue a ver a Percy, a Tyson no le conocía.

Su padre… bueno su padre me daba miedo, solo lo había conocido hace una semana, pero eso había sido suficiente para aterrorizarme de por vida.

-FLASHBACK-

 _Todo había ido genial ese día, me había sacado una C- en el examen de una de mis clases optativas (griego) lo cual era bastante considerando que hasta el momento solo había tenido F tras F así que naturalmente estaba orgulloso de mi logro. Percy por su parte se había sacado una A+ nuevamente, esa chica solo obtenía A+ cuando de griego y ciencias ambientales se trataba, según me había dicho eso se debía a su padre que vivía en Grecia, por lo tanto, ella conocía el idioma como la palma de su mano y a que él era un reconocido biólogo marino y oceanógrafo y le había enseñado bastante sobre ello._

 _Eso había explicado muchas cosas como, por ejemplo, por qué yo jamás había visto a su padre (vivía al otro lado del mundo, literalmente) y porque Percy de ves en cuando soltaba frases y maldiciones en griego aparentemente sin darse cuenta, además de ese extraño acento que poseía y señalaba que ella no solo hablaba inglés a pesar de su dislexia._

 _Ahora iba camino a la salida con todas mis cosas silbando alegremente para mí mismo._

 _\- ¡hola! – exclamo Mason apareciendo de la nada._

 _-hey, amigo – le conteste sonriendo._

 _\- ¿Qué te tiene tan contento? – pregunto curioso._

 _-Percy rechazo otra vez a Hudson y le golpeo cuando el trato de insistir. – conteste recordando como ella había rechazado al mujeriego de la escuela._

 _-eso es gen… - se interrumpió mirando extrañado al estacionamiento._

 _\- ¿Qué es? – pregunte siguiendo su mirada._

 _En el estacionamiento había un hermoso auto azul marino de aspecto fino y muy caro, apoyado contra él había un sonriente hombre que rondaba entre los 20 y los 30, tenía el pelo azabache desordenado y unas gafas oscuras, llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos caqui, unas sandalias y una camiseta verde claro que tenía escrito en negro una frase en un idioma que reconocí como griego, no pude leer bien lo que decía, pero estaba seguro de que la frase incluía las palabras: Mi hija, salvo, supera y hermano._

 _No sabía quién era, pero algo en él se me hacía muy familiar y por la cara de Mason él estaba pensando lo mismo. Había algo extraño en él, ese hombre estaba rodeado por una extraña aura casi divina igual a la de Percy solo que infinitamente más intensificada. ¿Quién era?_

 _\- ¿Qué miran, chicos? – pregunto Percy llegando a la entrada junto a Liam y Lauren y dándonos un "suave" empujón para que dejáramos de bloquear la entrada._

 _\- ¿sabes quién es ese hombre? – le pregunto Mason._

 _\- ¿Qué hombre? – pregunto de vuelta Percy siguiendo su mirada y cuando vio al misterioso hombre se congelo._

 _Mire extrañado como sus ojos de pronto se iluminaban y una gigantesca sonrisa aparecía en sus labios antes de salir disparada hacia el hombre que tenía la vista fija en ella desde que salió por la puerta. Los chicos y yo nos miramos confusos antes de seguirla. Cuando llego hasta el hombre se abrazaron dejándonos aún más confundidos._

 _Llegamos hasta ellos mientras ambos se separaron y el hombre hablo con una voz cargada de poder y las manos en los hombros de Percy._

 _\- ¿Qué tal estas, niña?_

 _-muy bien, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Percy con una hermosa sonrisa que pocas veces le había visto._

 _\- ¿es que acaso no puedo simplemente venir a verte? – pregunto el fingiendo estar herido._

 _Percy se hecho a reír al tiempo que el hombre reparaba en nosotros._

 _\- ¿no me presentas a tus amigos? – pregunto curioso._

 _-oh, claro, ellos son Isaac, Mason, Liam y Lauren – nos fue señalando a medida que hablaba – chicos él es…_

 _-Poseidón Giannikas, padre de Percy – se presentó el mismo mientras se quitaba las gafas revelando que Percy había heredado sus hermosos ojos de él dejándonos con la boca abierta. Pensé en su apellido por un segundo, claramente era griego y si no me equivocaba en Grecia los apellidos que terminaban con IKAS significaban "del mar" o algo así._

 _\- ¿Poseidón? – pregunto Lauren escéptica - ¿Cómo el dios griego del mar?_

 _-es tradición en nuestra familia poner nombres de deidades y héroes griegos, por algo mi nombre es Persephone, ya saben, la diosa de la primavera y eso – explico rápidamente Percy._

 _\- Oooh – comprendimos. Siempre nos habíamos preguntado eso._

 _De repente se me ocurrió algo, quizás si le daba una buena impresión a su padre ella aceptaría salir conmigo._

 _Lo intente._

 _Cuando mis amigos fueron a sus casilleros a buscar sus cosas, incluida Percy, yo me quede con su padre y trate de establecer una charla con él, no salió bien. Tratando de sacar tema y buscando algún parecido entre nosotros le pregunte si le gustaban mis platos favoritos, el sushi y la sopa de pescado casera._

 _Mala idea. Debí de saber que él tendría que Percy cuando se enteró, parecía a punto de asesinarme y note, temblando, que Percy también había heredado su mirada, daba verdadero miedo._

 _Por suerte para mí, el comenzó a calmarse y cuando dejo de maldecir en griego y… ¿latín?, me dijo._

 _-si quieres caerme bien, chico, porque piensas que así lograras algo con MI hija, estas muy equivocado. NADA elige por mi niña, ella toma sus propias decisiones, buenas y malas, y comete sus errores, pero estoy seguro que no cometerá el error de estar contigo. Ah, y será mejor que no nombres cosas como esa en mi presencia o te arrepentirás._

 _Después de eso me ignoro como si solo fuera una mosca molesta a la que habían prohibido matar y espero a su hija para que luego ambos se fueron en el auto a quien sabe dónde._

 _-FIN FLASHBACK-_

Volví a la realidad cuando Percy me dio un golpe en el brazo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunte mientras me sobaba el brazo, esa chica tenía una fuerza impresionante.

-nada, solo estabas muy distraído y te traje de vuelta. – contesto ella sonriendo inocente.

Note que habíamos llegado a su casillero y aprovechando me apoye en que estaba junto al suyo. Cuando lo abrió vi por primera ves que su interior estaba lleno de fotos. Una la mostraba a ella abrazada a su padre en una playa desconocida para mí. En otra estaban Thalía, Nico y ella sonriendo a la cámara en la cima de una colina. La tercera era una foto un poco extraña porque aparecían unos 200 chicos en camisetas naranjas como las que había visto unas cuantas veces en casa de Percy, ella misma aparecía al frente de la foto junto a un hombre en silla de ruedas y una chica rubia que abrazaba a otro rubio, su novio seguramente. En otra estaban Percy, un chico pelinegro de ojos azules, un chico que reconocí como su hermano Tritón y un guapo chico rubio de ojos azules de unos 17 o 18 años. La siguiente era del mismo chico y Percy, el rubio tenía un brazo alrededor de Percy y ella le daba un beso en la mejilla. Fruncí el ceño ¿Quién era ese chico? No vi mas fotos porque Percy cerro su casillero y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

Por el resto del no pude sacarme esa última foto de mi mente. ¿Quién era ese chico? ¿Por qué Percy le daba un beso en la mejilla? ¿Por qué el la abrazaba?

Al final de la jornada luego de recoger mis cosas en mi casillero escuche una discusión cerca de donde yo iba pasando.

-POR ULTIMA VEZ, MORGAN, NO. SALDRE. CONTIGO – esa sin duda era la voz de Percy.

Morgan… Hudson Morgan la había invitado a salir, otra vez. Me acerque enfurecido, ya estaba harto de que ese imbécil tratara de conseguir una cita de MI Percy, si, MI, Me importaba un comino la opinión de su padre, ella seria mía, le guste a él o no.

-… vamos, nena, solo será una cita y una noche de diversión contigo, nada más…

¡PLAFF!

La mejilla de Hudson no sería lo mismo después de la bofetada de Percy.

-se acabó, saldrás conmigo por las buenas o las malas – anuncio Morgan acercándose a Percy y acorralándola contra los casilleros tomando sus muñecas antes de tratar de besarla. Me acerque dispuesto a golpearlo mientras veía como ella forcejeaba y movía la cabeza a todos lados. Estaba a unos pasos de ellos cuando una voz poderosa y enfurecida que me lleno de miedo y escalofríos dijo lenta y amenazadoramente:

-aléjate de mi novia. – Hudson sorprendido soltó a Percy y ella fue y le dio un puñetazo que seguramente rompió su nariz y una fuerte patada en sus partes mientras yo me daba la vuelta hacia la voz. ¿había dicho… su novia?

Para mi horror, ahí estaba el mismo chico de las fotos de Percy, pero no sonreía como en las fotos, tenía una cara mortalmente seria y sus ojos azules destilaban tal frialdad e ira que tuve que contener las ganas de salir corriendo y esconderme. Había una extraña, oscura y antigua aura de poder a su alrededor y por un momento tuve la certeza de que su piel brillaba dorada, pero entonces Percy paso corriendo junto a mí y salto a los brazos del chico que la levanto en el aire por la cintura. Cuando la deposito en el suelo minutos después mientras yo trataba de superar el shock, paso algo que rompió mi corazón en mil pedazos. Se besaron. Tiempo después se separaron y ella pregunto:

\- ¿no se supone que tu vendrías por la noche?

-quería darte una sorpresa – le dijo el chico con sus manos en las caderas de ella, para mi enojo.

-es una linda sorpresa – aseguro ella antes de hacer una mueca – no como las que me da Tritón.

Me dio la impresión de que el chico parecía a punto de reír.

-Tritón lo hacía para molestarte, ya sabes, ese es el deber de hermano, te lo digo yo que me la paso molestando a mis hermanas.

Percy rodo los ojos, pero sonreía. Cuando vi que se iban a besar de nuevo me aclaré la garganta mientras me tragaba las lágrimas.

Ambos me miraron sobresaltados, claramente no habían notado mi presencia.

-emm, el es Isaac, un buen amigo mío – me presento ante su… novio – Isaac, el es Apollo, mi novio.

\- ¿Apollo? – pregunte alzando una ceja a lo que Percy explico:

-nuestras familias son buenas amigas y se pusieron de acuerdo para los nombres griegos – pareció que Apollo volvía a resistir las ganas de reír mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura a Percy.

-ah.

-bueno, fue un placer conocerte, Isaac, me gustaría quedarme a charlar un poco más contigo, pero mi familia y la del tío P espera.

\- ¿tío P? – pregunte.

-es el apodo que el y sus hermanos le tienen a mi papa – me aclaro Percy.

-espero y no me mate cuando se entere que somos novios – comento Apollo estremeciéndose.

-probablemente solo te amenace un poco y después todo vuelva a la normalidad, sabes que mi papa te considera un hijo más – le tranquilizo Percy.

Genial, más encima se llevaba bien con el aterrador padre de Percy hasta el punto de llamarle _"tío"_ y que él le quiera como un hijo, simplemente fantástico.

-supongo, bueno, adiós, Isaac. – se despidió el sonriendo dejando al descubierto unos dientes tan blancos que por un momento creí que quedaría ciego.

-adiós, Isaac, nos vemos mañana.

-adiós. – dije miserablemente mientras los veía marcharse y escuchaba los suspiros de las chicas en el estacionamiento junto a las maldiciones de los chicos.

Esa noche, en la comodidad de mi casa, entre en internet y busqué _"familia Giannikas"_ por alguna razón mi buscador se tardó muchísimo más de lo normal en mostrar los resultados, pero cuando lo hizo supe que la espera había valido la pena.

Los resultados eran variados, pero el que mas me llamo la atención fue una noticia muy reciente (publicada hace dos horas) en un importante periódico griego, usando el traductor descubrí que decía: _"las reconocidas familias Giannikas y Dalaras finalmente se unen por más que una fuerte amistad y un montón de contratos"_

Entre ahí y leí el articulo luego de traducirlo:

" _todos saben que la familia Giannikas y la familia Dalaras han mantenido una estrecha relación desde hace generaciones, los jefes de familia Zeus Dalaras y Poseidón Giannikas han llegado al punto de tratarse como hermanos._

 _Hasta el momento Poseidón, el reconocido y multimillonario biólogo marino y oceanógrafo de 38 años cuenta con tres hijos, Tritón, su primogénito de 20 años, Persephone, su única hija mujer de 16 y Tyson su hijo menor de 6 años. Mientras que Zeus, el exitoso y también multimillonario empresario, tiene un total de cinco hijos, Atenea, su primogénita de 19 años, los gemelos Apollo y Artemisa de 18, Hermes de 17 y Thalía de 15 años._

 _Como se dijo en una publicación pasada Thalía, Persephone (mejor conocida como Percy), Apollo y Artemisa viven en América, más específicamente en Estados Unidos, junto a Nico, hijo de Hades Giannikas, hermano mayor de Poseidón. Sus padres están constantemente viajando para visitarlos._

 _Hace unos dos años se comentó en un artículo sobre el éxito de los negocios de ambas familias que Apollo Dalaras haría una hermosa pareja con Persephone Jackson (la chica lleva el apellido de su madre) y al parecer nuestros deseos se han cumplido pues hoy, 18 de diciembre, se ha confirmado que Apollo y Percy llevan exactamente 4 meses de relación la cual fue anunciada en una reunión familiar realizada en América hoy mismo donde nuestro equipo tuvo la oportunidad de estar presente. Los padres y la familia expresaron abiertamente su alegría ante la unión de ambos._

"… _ya era hora de que alguien lograra mi hermano sentara cabeza y siempre supe que Percy era la adecuada para ello" declaro la gemela de Apollo, Artemisa, cuando ambos dieron la noticia ante ambas familias._

"… _aun no estoy muy feliz con el hecho de que mi hermanita tenga novio, pero se que Apollo la hará feliz, el sabe lo que le pasara si no…" amenazo disimuladamente Tritón cuando se le pregunto que opinaba de la relación."_

No seguí leyendo eso solo me causaría mas dolor, pero cuando vi los comentarios tuve que apretar los dientes.

 _la mejor pareja de todas, siempre lo dije, Percy con su carisma y Apollo con su talento. Ambos se robaron el corazón de toda Grecia desde el primer coqueteo público entre ambos_

 _finalmente ambas familias se unen, espero con ansias más noticias de esta hermosa pareja_

 _nunca cambien, Percy y Apollo, son los mejores_

 _Percy, hermosa, domaste al mas mujeriego de los Dalaras, te admiro. Hermosa pareja los dos_

 _los mejores, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo_

 _Tritón sí que sabe amenazar, aunque nadie supera Poseidón_

 _VIVAN, PERCY Y APOLLO_

 _ojalá su relación y felicidad sea eterna, ambos lo merecen_

Y bla, bla, bla. Mas del mil era la cantidad de comentarios y todos dejaban en claro que apoyaban un 100% la relación aparte de que insistían en que lo mejor era la felicidad que se notaba en ambos. Me pregunte como podían saber eso hasta que note que en el centro de la noticia había una foto de ambos. Percy llevaba un vestido azul marino que le llegaba medio muslo con un dorado cinturón trenzado en su cintura y unos zapatos dorados, se veía aún más hermosa, a su lado Apollo la sostenía de la cintura y llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa de botones blanca y lisa. El le besaba el cabello mientras ella reía.

Y lo supe.

No podía hacer nada, ella ya había elegido a Apollo, tanto que hasta permitió que el que al parecer era el periódico más famoso de Grecia anunciara su relación. Yo no tenía oportunidad.

A partir de ese día todos los chicos dejaron de coquetear con Percy y parecía que ella estaba encantada con ello, Apollo la recogía todos los días de la escuela, pero llegaron las vacaciones de invierno y cuando volvimos a clases, Percy no se presentó, es más, ella no vino en todo el semestre.


	3. Chapter 3

_Si, Percy desapareció… no sabemos que le paso, anoche antes de irse a dormir estaba todo bien, tú lo sabes, pero esta mañana no llego a la hora de siempre y cuando la fui a ver… no estaba, su cama ni siquiera estaba deshecha, estaba exactamente a como la dejo ayer al igual que todas sus cosas, lo sé porque me había tocado hacer la inspección. Nadie la ha visto, llame a Sally, no está con ella, hable con lord Poseidón, no está en Atlantis ni en ningún lugar del mar, le pedí que te contactara, por eso te envió él, yo estaba muy ocupada en todas las llamadas a sus conocidos y Quirón en tranquilizar a todo el campo, están histéricos… por eso no te hable yo misma._

Cuando Annabeth le había dicho eso, él había escuchado a medias, su Percy había desaparecido… desaparecido.

Nadie sabía dónde estaba, no estaba en ningún lado, se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra, pero… ¿Por qué? Ayer todo estaba bien, ella estaba feliz y perfecta.

¿Qué le había pasado? la única explicación que se le ocurría para su repentina desaparición era que… no, nadie sería tan estúpido como para hacer semejante idiotez…

Sin más, se despidió de Annabeth y sus hijos y se fue del campo con un lio en la cabeza.

Ese mismo día había ido a Atlantis y junto a Tritón (Poseidón estaba ocupado calmando a una terriblemente preocupada Amphitrite, aunque él no estaba mejor) habían revisado todos los factores que señalaban que Percy podía haber sido secuestrada.

Factor 1: no estaba en ningún lugar al que a ella le gustaría ir.

Factor 2: no le había dicho a ninguna persona que ella iba a salir voluntariamente del campo.

Factor 3: todos los destellos del futuro que podían adquirir entre ambos todos mostraban a Percy discutiendo con alguien sobre que la había secuestrado, pero nunca podían ver de quien se trataba o que le contestaba.

Factor 4: Jason Grace, pretor del Campamento Júpiter, también había desaparecido (no se habían enterado de eso hasta que empezaron a analizar los lugares de San Francisco donde ella podría estar). Líder por líder. Era un buen plan con un solo propósito. Alguien quería unir los campos, pero… ¿Quién? Y más importante aún ¿Por qué?

No sabía por qué, pero tenía el presentimiento de esto solo se complicaría más y más.

…

 _Romanos, les presento a la hija de Neptuno, durante meses ha estado durmiendo, pero ya esta despierta, su destino esta en sus manos. La fiesta de Fortuna se avecina, y habrá que liberar a la muerte si quieren tener esperanzas en la batalla. ¡No me fallen!_

En ese momento había estado con su tío Poseidón y su gemela, los tres estaban pensando en el plan de Hera, el cual había sido desvelado a Apollo por Annabeth hace unos meses mientras el le iba a preguntar en que lugares buscaban a Percy junto a Tritón. Cuando se había enterado había estado furioso al igual que todos, en especial Poseidón.

Había perseguido constantemente a Hera para que le dijera donde demonios tenia a Percy pues su tío y primo estaban tan furiosos que no soportaban ni siquiera ver a su hermana/tía sin pensar en mil y una formas de mandarla a pasar tiempo de calidad con su padre/abuelo, a pesar de que él no estaba mejor.

Hera no había soltado prenda. Pero volviendo al presente…

Su tío Poseidón se había callado de repente a mitad de una palabra y tenía la mirada perdida, él y Artemisa reiteradas veces le habían preguntado qué le sucedía porque por cada segundo que pasaba Poseidón se ponía más pálido y por un momento temió que le fuera a dar algo, entonces volvió a la vida, sacudió la mano, causo una extraña ráfaga de viento en el mundo mortal y volvió a retraerse. No comprendieron sus acciones, pero no le cuestionaron, Apollo sabía que tenía que ver con Percy y eso era suficiente para que se quedara quieto y callado a la espera de noticias.

¿Cómo sabia que tenia que ver con Percy? Fácil, con el tiempo, todos habían aprendido a diferenciar las expresiones preocupadas de Poseidón.

Expresión 1: preocupado por algo de Atlantis.

Esta no se veía muy seguido, pero se podía diferenciar de las demás pues fruncía el ceño y de vez en cuando apretaba los dientes.

Expresión 2: preocupado por los semidioses o algo así.

Esa solo se había visto durante la segunda Guerra Mundial y más aún en la segunda Guerra Titan, principalmente en la Batalla del Laberinto, había apretado los labios con fuerza y entornado los ojos toda la batalla.

Expresión 3: preocupado por Percy.

Esta ya era más común, se veía cada vez que Percy estaba en una misión o en una batalla, ahí palidecía, cerraba con fuerza los puños, se quedaba con la mirada perdida y el verde de sus ojos se oscurecía.

Justo como estaba ahora.

Cuando volvió en si minutos después dijo con una voz que les transmitió escalofríos a los gemelos, una voz cargada de poder, furia y odio. Jamás le habían escuchado usar ese tono y ahora lo agradecían.

-vean lo que esta pasando en el pequeño Tiber, en San Francisco.

Artemisa y Apollo se miraron por un momento y se concentraron en el campo romano y se quedaron sin aliento al ver la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Hera estaba ahí… no, era Juno, estaba usando esa estúpida capa de piel, un claro signo de quien era en ese momento.

La reina del Olimpo estaba sonriendo como si la estuviera pasando en grande, pero ellos no estaban interesados en ella, no, ellos estaban interesados en la chica que estaba a su lado, la única chica que no estaba arrodillada, la chica que claramente estaba irritada con la diosa por algún motivo, la hermosa chica pelinegra de ojos verdes que usaba una andrajosa camiseta naranja brillante que los gemelos conocían muy bien.

La chica era nada más y nada menos que Percy Jackson, la única e inimitable hija de Poseidón.

Después de 8 meses muy dolorosos y extremadamente largos, Apollo volvía a ver a su Percy.

-…Con el tiempo, Percy Jackson, si tienes éxito en el campamento. Hoy te has portado bien, lo cual es un buen principio considerando como sueles ser. Tal vez aun no este todo perdido. – estaba diciendo Juno antes de volverse hacia los romanos mientras Percy la fulminaba con la mirada, entonces...

-Romanos, les presento a la hija de Neptuno, durante meses ha estado durmiendo, pero ya está despierta, su destino está en sus manos. La fiesta de Fortuna se avecina, y habrá que liberar a la muerte si quieren tener esperanzas en la batalla. ¡No me fallen!

Eso fue todo. Apenas desapareció del rio, Poseidón, Apollo y Artemisa dejaron de ver el campamento a regañadientes y ambos dioses varones se pusieron de pie de un salto y salieron por la puerta dispuestos a tener unas palabritas con su bovina majestad seguidos inmediatamente por la diosa de la caza.

…

— _¿No tienes recuerdos? — preguntó la pretora —. ¿Sigues sin recordar nada?_

— _Momentos difusos y sin sentido, pero aparte de eso, no, nada — dijo Percy._

Había sentido que su mundo se venia abajo, Percy no le recordaba, SU Percy no tenia idea de quien era él en su vida. Ella lo había olvidado en el más literal sentido de la palabra. Miro a su tío y percibió el profundo dolor en su mirada, después de todo, Percy tampoco le recordaba a él, a nadie que haya formado parte de su vida.

¿podía un dios como el soportar tanto dolor? No, no podía, pero debía encontrar la manera de sobrellevarlo, Percy le odiaría si supiera que se dio por vencido sin luchar, por eso él lo haría, lucharía por ella. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, lo alejaría de su Percy si ella no quería, jamás.

…

 _Una posible nueva legionaria llega nuevamente a solicitar mi aprobación para unirse a la legión, le ruego, mi respetable señor, que con su sabiduría me guie y me dé una señal de que ella será una autentica guerrera romana._

No dudo, manipulo los augurios. Si hubiera dicho " _Ella será una autentica guerrera"_ comosiempreno habría tenido que hacerlo, pero Octavio había dicho explícitamente " _guerrera romana"_ claramente como una indirecta para que le dijera si era o no una griega, Percy no era romana y este chico, le gustase o no, tenia el total poder de no admitirla si no lo era y eso no sería bueno para absolutamente nadie.

…

— _¿Entonces no recuerdas nada? —preguntó Frank—. ¿Familia, amigos?_

 _Percy toqueteó las cuentas de cerámica del colgante, un gesto que tenía para demostrar su confusión o molestia o porque extrañaba el campamento. En este caso, eran las tres, suponía._

— _Sólo fragmentos. Cosas difusas. Un novio… creía que estaría en este campamento—miró a Frank Zhang —. Se llamaba Apollo, lo sé, un nombre extraño. ¿No sabes quién es, verdad?_

 _Frank negó con la cabeza._

— _Conozco a todo el mundo en el campamento, pero a ningún Apollo, aparte de que es el nombre del dios del sol._

Ella le recordaba… le recordaba… Hera no había logrado que le olvidara.

Sonrió feliz por primera vez en meses, Percy le recordaba, quizás Amphitrite tenía razón, quizás, al final de todo esto, Percy volvería a ellos, volvería a casa… volvería a él.

…

— _Eres una insolente. Quizá sí que haya luchado contra ti antes. Entiendo porque podría haber querido matarte. Soy el dios de Roma, chica. Soy el dios del ejército usado en un caso estricto. Protejo las legiones. Me gusta poner a mis enemigos bajo mis pies, pero no lucho sin razón. No quiero una guerra sin final. Lo sabrás y cuando lo hagas, me servirás._

— _Me parece que no — dijo Percy con ese tono rebelde que tanto la caracterizaba._

Si, su hermano se había comportado como un idiota, pero al menos estaba consciente de que como le tocara un solo pelo a Percy iba a enterarse de como es la furia de mar y el sol junta contra él y se había contenido.

Sabía que Zeus lo había enviado a él a dar la estúpida misión porque era el menos propenso a decirle a Percy alguna pista sobre quien era y porque sabía que los romanos le escucharían, pero aun así deseo estar ahí, aunque sea invisible, necesitaba verla, estar cerca, lo que sea, su lejanía le estaba matando…

Respiro profundo y cerró los ojos apoyando la cabeza en su trono. No podía esperar a que toda esa estúpida guerra acabara de una maldita vez.

…

Esa noche se puso de acuerdo con su tío y gemela, ellos distrajeron a Zeus mientras el conectaba los sueños de Grover y Annabeth a los de Percy, no sin cierto esfuerzo, Hera había hecho bien su trabajo, funciono por unos minutos, pero entonces su control se rompió y Gea había entrado en el sueño de Percy.

…

— _¿Habéis visto eso? —preguntó la hija de Plutón._

 _La cara de Percy era roja por el atardecer, un efecto que la hacía ver más hermosa de lo normal, lo que ya era mucho._

— _Sí. He estado aquí antes. No… no lo sé. Creo que estaba buscando a la hermana de mi novio y a alguien más._

— _Apollo —dijo Frank —. Te refieres… ¿de camino al Campamento Júpiter?_

 _Percy frunció el ceño._

— _No, antes de eso._

Sonrió inevitablemente, Percy estaba empezando a recordar varias cosas que le ayudarían a terminar con su amnesia.

…

Iris sabia como actuar, ella obviamente sabia que estaba frente a Percy Jackson, hija favorita de Poseidón y la novia mas querida de Apollo, había entregado IM a ella y había enviado los suyos, la había visto en el Olimpo, había escuchado cada una de sus aventuras y sabia que era una fiel copia de Poseidón hecha mujer, pero aun así podía hacer que pareciera que recién en ese momento se daba cuenta del plan de Hera/Juno, sin contar claro ese casi desliz al decir: _hijos de P; es decir, Neptuno,_ por suerte solo Percy lo noto, creía.

Sin que nadie, ni siquiera Iris, notara su interferencia, sano con mucho cuidado y lentitud a Percy, debía parecer que se estaba recuperando sola o con la ayuda del horrible té que le había dado esa _nebulae._

…

— _Percy, ¿cómo lo has sabido? Confiabas demasiado que él escogería el veneno._

— _Gea— dijo Percy —. Ella quiere que llegue a Alaska. Piensa… no estoy segura. Piensa que puede usarme como parte de su plan. La convencí para que influyera en Fineas y escogiera el frasco equivocado._

\- ¿a qué demonios estas jugando, Percy? – escucho preguntar a su tío P.

Era el solsticio, 21 de junio, todos estaban ahí en cuerpo, pero sus mentes estaban en otro lado, más específicamente en Portland, Oregón, junto a Percy.

¡Esa chica pronto los "mataría" de un susto, por Caos! Mira que engañar a Gea.

Aun así, Apollo no pudo evitar enorgullecerse por su novia, al igual que Poseidón por su niña. Era impresionante.

…

Esa chica era impresionante, pero estaba loca, ¡¿las amazonas?!, la reina no era una persona paciente y sin duda mataría a Percy apenas la viera después de lo que paso en el mar de los monstruos. ¿Qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza? Empezaba a pensar que Annabeth tenía razón y su cabeza estaba llena de algas cuando de su propia vida se trataba.

…

Bueno, eso no se lo esperaba, de acuerdo, la parte de Percy derrotando a esas amazonas, sí, pero eso de liberar a Arion… al menos tendrían la ventaja de tener a un caballo supersónico muy grosero de su lado.

…

 _Estúpidos Laistrygonian, estúpido Marte, estúpida Gea_ , fue todo lo que pudo pensar cuando los chicos y la Arpía se fueron de la casa de la abuela Zhang.

…

— _¡Nunca ganarás! —gruñó el estúpido gigante—. ¡No puedes vencerme sola!_

— _No estoy sola —Percy alzó la estatua de don No-Rompas-Las-Normas Termino por encima de la cabeza del gigante—. Me gustaría presentarte a mi amigo Término. ¡Es un dios!_

…

— _¡Pretora! ¡Pretora! ¡Pretora!_

Por un momento, creyó que su tío enloquecería, claramente estaba tan orgulloso de que su niñita haya derrotado a otro de sus mayores enemigos y se haya convertido en pretora en menos de una semana que Zeus tendría que pagar por todas las veces que le dio la tabarra a Poseidón con el imbécil de Heracles. Por su parte, ya tenía otro motivo con que presumir ante los dioses menores que habían creído en un principio que Percy no sería nadie en la historia del Olimpo y estaría orgulloso de ayudar a su tío.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

En las puertas fortificadas, Percy se detuvo y miró por el valle. Parecía tanto tiempo atrás cuando había visto aquello con Hazel, viendo por primera vez el campamento. Ahora estaba más interesada mirando hacia el horizonte occidental.

Mañana, quizá al otro, sus amigos del Campamento Mestizo llegarían. Lo mismo que se preocupaba por el Campamento, no podía esperar a ver a Apollo de nuevo, aunque estaba segura de que eso tendría que esperar un tiempo. Añoraba su antigua vida: Nueva York y el Campamento Mestizo, pero algo le decía que pasaría más tiempo hasta que volviera a casa. Gea y los gigantes no habían acabado causando problemas, no durante mucho tiempo.

Se distrajo cuando vio a alguien caminar hacia ella, era un chico de unos 17 años de pelo castaño y ojos azules, era alto, guapo y musculoso y usaba la clásica camiseta del campamento con unos jeans, volvió a dirigir la vista al horizonte y sintió como el chico se posicionaba a su lado.

-felicidades, pretora – dijo el chico luego de unos segundos.

-gracias, pero sigo creyendo que alguien haría mejor de pretora o pretor que yo – le contesto ella con una extraña sensación.

-tonterías, serás una excelente pretora, estoy completamente seguro – dijo el con una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – le pregunto, hablaba como si la conociera.

El chico sonrió mostrando sus dientes mientras ella se giraba para quedar frente a él.

-en este momento estoy de incognito, llámame Fred.

Percy se quedo sin aliento cuando su pelo se aclaró hasta ser de un rubio miel y sus facciones volvieron a ser como las que ella conocía muy bien mientras su polera también cambiaba, ahora en vez de llevar la camiseta morada de CJ llevaba una del CHB.

\- ¿Apollo? – pregunto con voz temblorosa.

El se llevo un dedo a los labios y le guiño un ojo igual a como había hecho hace años y le dijo en voz baja.

-recuerda que por ahora soy Fred, hermosa, no queremos que mi padre se entere que estoy aquí y lo esfuerzos del tío P y mi gemela por distraerlo no funcionen, después de todo solo tenemos media hora.

Lo miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas y no pudo resistirlo, se lanzo a sus brazos como llevaba queriendo hacer desde que despertó. El le paso los brazos por la cintura y la alzo en el aire mientras la besaba. Como la había extrañado.

Cuando se separaron minutos después, él comenzó a explicarle todas las maniobras que había tenido que hacer para que Zeus no notara su ausencia (al parecer no les quitaba el ojo de encima ni a él ni a su padre, tanto que termino descuidando a los demás dioses), lo preocupado que había estado, como la había vigilado hasta que se acercó demasiado a Alaska como para saber de ella y que tres veces por semana, él y Tritón iban a visitar a una preocupada Sally para decirle los avances de su búsqueda y que la última vez que había estado ahí, sin que Tritón le acompañara, habían estado hablando hasta tarde cuando el teléfono del apartamento sonó y Sally dejo la contestadora porque estaba muy alterada para contestar, así que habían estado los dos cuando recibieron su mensaje desde Alaska y cuando habían tratado de llamar de vuelta se dieron cuenta de que era un teléfono público.

Cuando las explicaciones terminaron ya solo les quedaban cinco minutos para cumplir la media hora. Se sentaron en el piso y ella recostó la cabeza en su hombro.

-pasara un tiempo antes de que te vuelva ver, Zeus nos tendrá en constante vigilancia a mi y al tío P cuando los siete finalmente se reúnan, sabe que somos los mas propensos a ayudarlos. – dijo Apollo rodeándola con un brazo.

\- No lo creía capaz de hacer algo así, al menos no a tal extremo. ¿Por qué hace esto? – le pregunto confundida y molesta.

\- yo tampoco le creía capaz, pero su gran ego y su orgullo fue herido enormemente cuando rechazaste la inmortalidad… – le contesto el, pero se interrumpió cuando un trueno se escuchó en la distancia, le miro con tristeza.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – estaba confundida hasta que vio su reloj, sus minutos se habían acabado, el trueno era una señal.

Se pusieron de pie, le abrazo con fuerza y le susurro muy bajito un _Te quiero_ al oído, claramente él la oyó porque la abrazo con más fuerza.

-también te quiero, no lo olvides nunca, te quiero como nunca quise a nadie.

Sabia porque decía eso, no estaban seguros de cuando iban a volver a verse, pero eso no importaba, ahora no, estaban bien con saber que al final estarían juntos, no importaba que, y saber que el otro correspondía sus sentimientos los alentaba a seguir luchando. Luego de unos segundos se separaron y el la beso unas veinte veces antes de irse en un pequeño destello dorado.

Percy suspiro y miro hacia el valle, esto recién estaba comenzando.


	4. Chapter 4

-se razonable, Apollo, Zeus te mandaría al olvido si siquiera te le acercas en un radio de dos kilómetros, yo no puedo interferir más en esta parte de la misión y Hermes ya cubrió su cuota de ayuda mandando esas cosas para Annabeth mientras tú y Poseidón distraían a tu padre– dijo Afrodita mirando de reojo a su amigo, que se encontraba tirado sobre su cama boca arriba, antes de volver a concentrarse en su espejo.

-lo sé, créeme que lo sé – contesto el mirando el techo de su habitación. – pero no sé qué hacer, no soporto estar encerrado aquí. Es simplemente… no se… frustrante, o desesperante o… ¡Agh!

-lo sabemos, Apollo, pero considera que a Percy no le gustaría que Zeus te pulverizara con su rayo, además, ella va a estar bien, es una de las chicas más fuertes que he tenido el honor de conocer y no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, jamás lo haría – le recordó gentilmente Hermes sentado en una silla al lado de la cama.

Apollo suspiro y rodo sobre sí mismo para luego hundir la cabeza en la almohada, escucho como Hermes y Afrodita se despedían y se dirigían hacia la salida, claramente habían notado que necesitaba estar solo.

Odiaba eso, odiaba estar encerrado en el Olimpo, odiaba que Percy tuviera que enfrentar esta guerra sin su apoyo, odiaba al estúpido de su lejano descendiente romano que no dejaba de rogarle que le diera su aprobación para destruir el Campamento Mestizo, odiaba a su padre por prohibirle a los dioses interactuar con los mortales, interactuar con ella, odiaba todo y parecía que el único que concordaba con él era su tío Poseidón, aunque francamente no le extrañaba, después de todo ambos tenían la misma preocupación…

Percy Jackson.

Apretó los parpados y la visualizo, su pelo negro, sus hermosos ojos verde mar, sus labios formando esa sonrisa que le robaba el aliento, ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco, todo lo que formaba a esa chica que le había enamorado…

No supo cuando estuvo ahí, acostado, pensando en ella, como siempre, pero decidió salir de su casa, estar en ese lugar estaba haciendo que su nostalgia aumentara, y su dolor también.

Camino tranquilamente por el Olimpo, no hablo con nadie, aunque no es que ellos tuvieran ánimos de hablar la verdad, la desaparición de Percy se había cernido sobre el Olimpo como una nube de tristeza y el que ella haya aparecido en el campo romano había causado que todas las esperanzas renacieran, para romperse un segundo después cuando se enteraron de que no tenía su memoria.

Nunca había odiado a Hera tanto como en ese momento, había sido el peor momento de su vida el saber que Percy, su Percy, no le recordaba. Nada, absolutamente nada, había dolido más que eso.

Sin saber cómo, llego a la Sala de Tronos, la mayoría estaba ahí pasando el rato, Zeus estaba fulminando con la mirada el suelo de mármol y Hades lanzaba miradas preocupadas a Poseidón junto a sus tías, Deméter y Hestia, la tensión en el ambiente y el silencio entre los demás olímpicos dejaba claro que Poseidón y Zeus habían vuelto a discutir, ya era la séptima vez en ese día. Se pregunto por qué discutieron esta vez ¿por la regla de no interferir? ¿por el orgullo de Zeus ante su "fantástica idea" de cerrar el Olimpo? ¿por cómo Percy había rechazado la inmortalidad? Últimamente solo discutían por esos motivos y Poseidón siempre tenía los mejores argumentos, pero antes de ganar la discusión su padre se iba.

Sin hacer caso a nada, camino hasta su trono y se acomodo allí, Dionisio no estaba, era el único que faltaba aparte de Hera, pero ella no volvería en un tiempo eso era seguro.

Pensó en la misión y los peligros que les esperaban a los siete, quería bajar, ayudarles, hacer algo, mas no podía; sabía que en ese momento Percy, Jason Grace y Piper McLean debían estar llegando a la "cueva" de Oto y Efialtes, pero no quería mirar, estaban en territorio romano, él no quería dejar su lado griego , no quería tener esos estúpidos dolores de cabeza por culpa de la esquizofrenia greco-romana y estaba seguro de que los demás estaban igual ya que nadie estaba en su lado romano. Minutos pasaron y nadie hablo, entonces Dionisio hizo su aparición.

\- ¿paso algo? – pregunto Artemisa rompiendo el silencio y mirando a Dionisio, justo en ese momento Apollo noto su expresión sombría.

-creo que no, pero tengo este mal presentimiento… - suspiro mientras tomaba asiento – por cierto, acabo de venir de Roma, estaba ayudando a Pearl y Jaron a matar a esos novatos que tengo por antítesis, si, si, lo sé, padre, se supone que no debemos interferir, pero Penélope Johansson me hizo un muy buen tributo con el barco de Crisaor, no podía ignorar semejante honor, así que les ayude, además tengo derecho a matar a mis antítesis.

Miro a su padre, desafiándolo a decir algo, pero alguien se le adelanto.

-sé que no debería decírtelo porque lo mas probable es que te hayas sentado a mirar mientras PERCY y JASONhacían todo el trabajo, pero hablando en mi nombre y en el de Apollo, te doy las gracias por "ayudar" a mi hija contra esos gigantes, sobrino – dijo Poseidón con una inclinación de cabeza hacia Dionisio al igual que hizo Apollo antes de volverse hacia Zeus – sobre todo considerando que tu padre no parece comprender que esta guerra no es un juego y que mientras nosotros estamos aquí sin hacer nada por su estupidez y ego demasiado alto, nuestros hijos e hijas están allá abajo arriesgando sus vidas no solo por ellos y sus familias sino que también para que nosotros sigamos reinando y viviendo, o… ¿quieres que te recuerde que nuestro reinado habría terminado desde hace bastante tiempo si mi hija no hubiera salvado tu estúpido trasero, hermano?

-nos la abríamos arreglado sin ella – replico Zeus indignado – si bien no niego que tu hija fue un pilar importante mientras la guerra estaba en su apogeo, en un principio nos la abríamos arreglado sin ella perfectamente, o… ¿quieres que te recuerde que esa guerra no habría pasado si tu no le hubieras dado un arma a Cronos para provocar una pelea entre nosotros?

-quizás esa arma, como tú le llamas, no tendría por qué haber estado ahí en medio de nuestra pelea si tu no fueras tan idiota como para descuidar tu estúpido cacharro o dejarte convencer por tu esposa para crear esa estúpida ley de no interactuar con nuestros hijos, porque, no sé si lo habrías notado, pero Hermes habría interactuado más con Luke Castellan si esa ley no estuviera, él no se habría llenado de rencor contra nosotros, no habría sido reclutado por Cronos y no hubiera robado ningún arma de poder. – argumento Poseidón.

-esto no habría pasado si no hubieras roto el tratado.

-habría pasado de igual manera, solo que de distinta forma y tú lo sabes.

-Cronos no habría tenido oportunidad, no necesitábamos a nuestros hijos para ganar esa guerra.

Los ojos del dios del mar adquirieron un brillo peligroso.

-entonces, si no los necesitábamos ¿Por qué dejaste que él llegara tan lejos sin hacer absolutamente nada evitando el tema cuando Percy y yo lo planteamos como un estúpido cobarde? – silencio – eso creí.

-tu no sabes nada, Poseidón, esto, esta guerra, no habría pasado si tu hija no hubiera rechazado la inmortalidad tan estúpidamente como lo hizo.

Eso fue todo. Furioso, Poseidón comenzó a alzar la voz mientras Hermes evitaba que Apollo saltara sobre su padre.

\- ¿estúpidamente? Te recuerdo que mi hija rechazo la inmortalidad para reparar TUS errores, la sabelotodo de tu hija lo dijo, la guerra contra los titanes no hubiera pasado si tu no fueras tan arrogante e insistieras en que solo los olímpicos con trono debían tener cabinas y honores en el Campamento Mestizo, sin tomar en cuenta a Hestia, Hades o a los dioses menores, ni a sus hijos ¿no fue esa la razón por la que varios dioses menores se pasaron al bando de los titanes?

-no lo hubieran hecho si no se les hubiera dado la posibilidad de derrocarnos.

-no, tienes razón, no se les hubieran unido si no les daban la oportunidad – Zeus sonrió arrogante por un segundo – habrían buscado esa oportunidad por sí mismos. O ellos solos habrían buscado a los titanes o habrían causado una rebelión en nuestra contra por su cuenta y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Todos miraban de un dios a otro como si fuera un partido de tennis mortal, Zeus lo noto, así como también noto que todos estaban de acuerdo con Poseidón o al menos en partes. Apretó los dientes y miro con odio a su hermano hasta que un IM apareció en mitad de la sala a la vista de todos, era Iris en su palacio, estaba mortalmente pálida y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas por lo que tartamudeaba al retener el llanto.

-mi… mis se...señores… creo que debe…deberían ver esto. Esta – se sorbio ligeramente la nariz – sucediendo en este momento.

 _ **La imagen cambio, ahora mostraba una extraña caverna, la estúpida estatua de Atenea estaba ahí, pero ¿que había ahí abajo?**_

Se quedaron sin aliento mientras Apollo y Poseidón se aferraban con fuerza a sus tronos y Atenea miraba las imágenes en estado de shock.

 _ **Percy estaba ahí, colgando de un oscuro abismo, aferrada a una pequeña repisa con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba la muñeca de su mejor amiga. Nico Di Angelo estaba 15 metros más arriba tratando de hallar la forma de llegar a ellas junto a Hazel Leveque, los demás estaban ocupados con la estatua.**_

Poseidón se horrorizo e intercambio una mirada angustiada con su sobrino.

 _ **-…Percy, déjame ir, -dijo Annabeth con voz ronca-. No puedes tirar de mí hacia arriba.**_

-Percy no lo hará, mi Percy no es así – susurro Apollo mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro, todos sabían dónde las llevaría ese abismo.

 _ **\- Nunca, -dijo. Miró a Nico y grito -. ¡El otro lado, Nico! Nos vemos allí. ¿Entiendes?**_

 _ **Los ojos de Nico se abrieron como platos, claramente estaba sorprendido, como todos. – Pero…**_

 _ **\- ¡Guíalos allá!, gritó Percy. ¡Prométemelo!**_

 _ **\- Yo-yo lo haré.**_

Afrodita se llevo la mano a la boca para retener un sollozo, ella sabia lo que esa promesa significaba para Nico, un favor devuelto y una compensación, además de una muestra de lo mucho que llego a amar a Percy antes de superarla y verla como su prima casi hermana. Una muestra de lealtad e inmenso cariño. Una promesa inquebrantable que iba en contra de todos sus ideales.

 _ **\- Nos vamos a quedar juntas -prometió-. No te dejare atravesar ese lugar tu sola.**_

Apollo y Poseidón sollozaron mientras sus hermanas les abrazaban, Artemisa a Apollo y Hestia a Poseidón, aunque ellas no estaban mejor.

 _ **\- juntas - dijo Annabeth. Entonces Percy soltó la repisa y cayeron mientras el mensaje se desvanecía.**_

-no… no, no, no, no – comenzó a susurrar Apollo aferrándose a su hermana mientras sollozaba.

-mi niña no, mi niña no – comenzó también Poseidón haciendo lo mismo que su yerno con Hestia.

Todos estaban conmocionados.

Zeus no creía que eso hubiera pasado, pero… ¿era necesario tanto escándalo? Solo era dos chicas mortales.

Atenea estaba en shock, pero aun así no podía negar que tampoco entendía tanto teatro, si, le dolía lo sucedido con su hija, muchísimo, pero ella se lo había buscado, nadie la mando a no asegurarse de si el suelo era firme, que no lo era ¿Qué acaso no era arquitecta?

Ares miraba el suelo con sentimientos encontrados respecto a Percy Jackson, si, no perdía oportunidad de pelear con la chica, pero en el fondo les había tomado cariño a sus disputas y las había extrañado mientras ella no estaba. El saber que no volvería a discutir con ella le molestaba mas de lo recomendable y el saber lo mucho que sufrirían sus hijos por lo sucedido le dolía.

Dionisio se mantenía alejado de los héroes por temor a encariñarse para después morir y que el quedara lidiando con sus sentimientos, pero esa chica había logrado llegar a él y había terminado queriéndola y considerándola su mestiza favorita como todos. Miro el vaso en su mano y este se llenó al instante de gaseosa de cereza azul como un silencioso tributo a la chica que había conquistado el corazón del Olimpo.

Artemisa solo podía consolar a su gemelo mientras sollozaba igual que él, sabía que quienes más sufrían eran su tío y él, después de todo, ellos habían sido los mas cercanos a Percy. Pensó en cuando la había conocido, el respeto que nació en ella cuando vio que la chica era capaz de todo con tal de salvar a su mejor amiga y como este creció cuando tomo el peso del cielo para que ella pudiera derrotar a Atlas, lo enfadada que había estado cuando se había dado cuenta que Apollo estaba intentando algo con ella, lo preocupada cuando noto que ella estaba enamorándose de él y, finalmente, lo triste que había estado cuando desapareció y ella tuvo la difícil tarea de calmar a su hermano, recuerda que fue al ver lo mal que había estado Apollo que se dio cuenta que el de verdad amaba a Percy y se juró que haría lo que fuera para encontrarla, todo con tal de volver a su hermano sonreír como cuando estaba con ella.

Afrodita estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas. Percy, esa carismática y adorable chica a la que como todos le había tomado un inmenso cariño, no solo por sus servicios al Olimpo sino porque ella había logrado cosas que iban mas allá de logros inútiles; ella había logrado unir a los olímpicos, ella había logrado que Hermes se perdonara a si mismo por lo sucedido con Luke Castellan, había logrado que Hades se volviera menos hosco, pero por sobre todo, había logrado que Apollo volviera a ser el que era milenios atrás, no ese dios egocéntrico, pesado y egoísta al que la mayoría se había acostumbrado, el Apollo cariñoso, amable, divertido, caballeroso y alegre había vuelto gracias a ella. Pero ahora viéndolos a todos sufrir por Percy, estaba segura que se acercaba una etapa oscura en la historia de los dioses, una etapa que dejaría heridas irreparables en cada corazón, especialmente en los de Apollo y Poseidón, después de todo y sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo habían perdido al amor de su existencia y la razón de ella en el caso de Apollo y a su hija más querida, su orgullo y alegría, en el caso de Poseidón. Sin duda, el Olimpo no volvería a ser el mismo jamás y eso le dolía.

Hades y Percy no tenían la mejor de las relaciones, pero la chica de alguna manera llego a ser la sobrina favorita del dios, ella no le había visto como el malo y, a pesar de todo, a pesar del daño que le había hecho, ella había tomado a sus hijos y los había protegido como el no pudo, cuido a Nico aunque este la "odiara", le hizo ver a Bianca que no estaba sola, acepto a Hazel y se convirtió en su amiga, algo que ni siquiera los romanos había querido hacer. Eso y más habían hecho que ella se convirtiera en alguien importante para él, y ahora, viendo como caía, supo que esto dejaría huella y que lo mas seguro era que Hazel y Nico jamás lo superarían.

Hermes tenia los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados, Percy, la chica a la que su hijo había amado con locura, su primita favorita, esa chica tan terca y sociable como su tío, tan orgullosa como toda una princesa del mar, siempre erguida y con la barbilla en alto, orgullosa de su linaje, tan alegre, tan sarcástica y atrevida como el Teseo de la antigüedad, actitudes que habían capturado la atención de varios para cabreo de su hermano, tan amable como lo había sido Orión, pero a un nivel mayor, tan comprometida con su familia como Tritón, solo que ella no lo hacia desde la oscuridad. Esa chica que firmo su permanencia en la historia del Olimpo desde que se cargó a Alecto, la más fuerte de las furias y mato al minotauro sin un arma. Miro a su hermano mayor y se lleno de tristeza al ver como estaba.

Hefesto y Deméter no conocían bien a Percy, pero sabían que era una buena chica y no podían negar que el hecho de que posiblemente no la volvieran a ver, no volverían a escuchar su voz con ese timbre sarcástico y rebelde, que no la tendrían para mantener a raya a Apollo, que no estaría para darle la alegría que había tenido el Olimpo cuando ella estaba era algo que los llenaba de angustia.

Ella no, eso fue todo lo que pensó Apollo mientras se aferraba a su hermana con fuerza sintiendo como si estuvieran clavándole daga tras daga en su corazón, sintiendo más dolor que nunca, mas, incluso, que cuando se enteró que Percy no tenía memoria. Su Percy no lo merecía, ella ya había sacrificado bastante, no merecía más dolor, no más. Miro a su alrededor y cuando su mirada se posó en su tío, se soltó de su hermana y camino hacia él, cuando estuvo a su altura el lo miro y sin decir nada se le acerco soltando a Hestia que fue al centro de la sala, donde el fuego estaba casi extinguido, a llorar aún más. Poseidón le abrazo sin decir nada, no eran necesarias las palabras. Se aferro a el como cuando era un niño y Poseidón era el único que se preocupaba por él cuando acababa herido en algún entrenamiento. Se aferro a el porque sabia que necesitaba el apoyo de alguien que entendiera su dolor. Alguien que supiera como se sentía que te arrebataran tan cruelmente algo que amabas mas que a tu propia vida. Alguien que había perdido a su hija favorita al mismo tiempo que el perdía el amor de su existencia. No… no la había perdido, Percy aun no moría y no lo haría, ella viviría y volvería a él, a él y a su familia.

Abrazo con fuerza a su sobrino sabiendo como se sentía. Habían perdido tanto en solo unos minutos, Percy, su preciosa niña, había caído al foso del tormento eterno, Percy, su princesa, estaba ahí solo con su mejor amiga y la espada que él le había dado, Percy, la primera hija del mar, aquella que con solo doce años había logrado más que cualquier héroe o heroína, Percy, una verdadera hija del mar, había caído a su muerte… no, Percy no era así, ella viviría, ella jamás se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente. Percy viviría, no importa que, ella saldría de ese lugar, y por la forma en que su sobrino se comenzaba a calmar en sus brazos supo que él había llegado al mismo pensamiento.

Percy volvería, no importaba nada, ella volvería y con ella llegaría la alegría y el amor. Percy Jackson volvería a la familia del Olimpo porque ellos aun no estaban preparados para despedirla y dudaban que lo fueran a estar alguna vez, pero ya tocarían ese tema cuando el momento llegara, ahora era importante comenzar a dejarle claro a Zeus y a todos los demás que nada les impediría volver a Percy.


	5. Chapter 5

A Percy obviamente no le gustaba la idea, pero en ese momento una avalancha de monstruos invadió las fuerzas griegas. Annabeth la llamó:

—¡Eh! ¡Un problema por aquí!

Percy corrió a unírsele lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando llego hasta allí saco a relucir que no era la mejor espadachina de los últimos trescientos años por nada, hizo uso de cada una de sus habilidades y trucos, corto, degolló, esquivo, golpeo, pateo, volvió a cortar, bloqueo y contraataco, en resumen, mato a cada monstruo que se puso al alcance de _contracorriente._ Bueno, a cada monstruo menos a esos dos que le estaban dando una buena pelea. No importaba que truco utilizara ellos parecían saber que iba a hacer antes que ella misma.

-… no podrás con nosotros, hija de Poseidón – decía uno mientras le hacia un ligero tajo en el brazo.

\- acéptalo, perderás, no eres más que una chiquilla débil que solo sabe esconderse tras la armadura de papi cada vez que puede – la provocaba el otro mientras ella se agachaba para esquivar una estocada.

¡ZAS! De un certero golpe mando de vuelta al tártaro al primer monstruo y con otros tres golpes su amigo fue tras él, todos provocados por su rabia.

Iba dispuesta a atacar a otros monstruos que le estaban dando problemas a unos chicos de Hefesto cuando la mano de un monstruo se posó en su hombro desde atrás y un estallido de dolor recorrió todo su abdomen. La punta de una daga rasgo su remera naranja justo sobre su ombligo y entre la ola de dolor escucho al monstruo susurrarle:

-no importa que tanto hayas hecho, sigues siendo mortal y ahora es tu fin, Persephone Jackson. Que te vaya bien con tu tío, heroína del Olimpo.

Percy cayo de rodillas incapaz de mantenerse en pie por el dolor. Escucho el inconfundible sonido de una lanza rasgando el aire y lo siguiente que sintió fue un montón de polvo de oro cayendo sobre ella, alguien había matado al monstruo.

\- ¡Percy! – escucho una voz preocupada que reconoció levemente como Clarisse mientras la tomaba de los hombros para evitar que se fuera de espaldas – no te muevas, podría estar envenenada. ¡UN MEDICO, AHORA!

 _\- ¡UN MEDICO, AHORA!_

Los griegos se giraron luego de deshacerse de su oponente y cuando vieron a quien sostenía Clarisse dieron un grito ahogado y palidecieron. Una extraña daga atravesaba su estómago desde atrás y estaba tan pálida que jurarían que podían ver cada una de sus venas, sus ojos no brillaban con la picardía de siempre, no, brillaban con dolor.

La habían apuñalado por la espalda…

A su líder…

A su heroína…

A su mejor amiga…

A la razón por la que seguían en pie…

Ella estaba ahí, muriendo…

Un odio cegador y una ira asesina recorrieron sus venas y un segundo después estaban aniquilando monstruos como nunca lo habían hecho, ni siquiera pensaban en sus acciones, se entregaron completamente a sus instintos divinos e impulsados por la preocupación por el bienestar de Percy y el deseo de que alguien la atendiera fue lo que consiguió que los semidioses mayores de 15 años del Campamento Mestizo (los niños menores de esa edad estaban refugiados en el Bunker 9) se convirtieran en máquinas asesinas y que todos los hijo de Ares presentes en la lucha consiguieran la bendición de su padre a la vez.

- _¡UN MEDICO, AHORA!_

Los romanos mataron a su oponente y dirigieron su mirada hacia la desesperada griega que sostenía a… a… ¡PERCY!

Y se quedaron paralizados.

Notaron vagamente como de la nada la hierba a su alrededor comenzaba a crecer y se enrollaba en las piernas de los monstruos que pronto eran aniquilados con flechas de bronce que si no se equivocaban varios de los griegos tenían incluso algunos que estaban seguros no eran hijos de Apollo.

Notaron vagamente como de la nada unos hermosos pegasos aparecían con chicos montados en ellos y comenzaban a pisotear a los monstruos mientras sus jinetes disparaban unas… ¿armas mortales?

Notaron vagamente que a su alrededor una extraña corriente de magia se arremolinaba y convertía a varios monstruos en cucarachas que huían aterradas.

Notaron vagamente que un imponente pegaso purasangre negro salía de la nada y cargaba contra los monstruos como todo un caballo salvaje.

Notaron vagamente como un gigantesco dragón broncíneo que no era Frank se unía a la batalla junto a la señorita O´Leary, la perra del infierno de Percy.

Notaron vagamente como los griegos se entregaban a sus instintos y sacaban sus habilidades y poderes al máximo en contra de sus enemigos.

Notaron todo eso mientras trataban de superar el shock producido por el hecho de Percy Jackson, la heroína de Roma, la chica que había matado al gigante que era el peor enemigo de su padre y cientos de monstruos más grandes que ella, la chica que había sido ascendida a pretora en una semana, la chica que había restaurado el honor de la legión, esa misma chica, estaba muriendo porque los muy cobardes la habían apuñalado por la espalda.

No falto mucho para que siguieran el ejemplo de sus nuevos aliados y lucharan con todo.

-no te muevas, no te muevas – repetía una y otra vez Clarisse mientras sujetaba a Percy, no podía quitar la hoja pues estaba clavada en un muy mal ángulo y si lo intentaba seguramente acabaría dañando algo importante, solo algún medico con manos expertas lo lograría.

Percy noto un extraño hormigueo en todo el cuerpo mientras sentía como su cuerpo entraba en estado crítico, Clarisse le había dado un cuadradito de ambrosia, pero esta no había hecho mucho efecto aparte de despejar su mente. Bajo levemente la vista y se dio cuenta de que toda su camiseta estaba empapada de sangre al igual que las manos de la hija de Ares y que la herida largaba humo como la que Jason había tenido hace poco solo que mucho más. La daga tenía material divino.

La hoja si había estado envenenada pues sentía como el veneno comenzaba a recorrer sus venas, podía sentir ese líquido contaminando su sangre, principalmente porque sus sentidos como hija de Poseidón se habían vuelto más sensibles a lo largo de los años hasta el punto de que no le era difícil notar cuando un liquido no pertenecía naturalmente a un cuerpo y porque ya sabía cómo se sentía el veneno.

Jadeo de dolor cuando Clarisse comenzó a temblar, lo que hizo que ella se detuviera de inmediato.

-estarás bien. Vamos, Prissy, has salido de cosas peores, estarás bien – comenzó a decir ella, aunque sonó como si tratara de convencerse a sí misma más que tranquilizarla a ella.

Segundos. Minutos. Horas después, no estaba segura, se vio rodeada por varios chicos y chicas entre los cuales estaba Will Solace, novio de Annabeth, hijo de Apollo y mejor sanador del campamento que le dijo tratando de que su voz no temblara al ver a su amiga en ese estado:

-eh, eh, quédate quieta para que pueda sacar la daga ¿sí?

Ella asintió levemente, aunque el movimiento le envió otra descarga de dolor y su visión comenzaba a oscurecerse en los bordes. Dio un grito ahogado cuando Will extrajo la daga en un practicado y delicado movimiento y se dio cuenta de cómo se la entregaba a un hijo de Hermes, Cecil, si no se equivocaba, que puso el arma en una extraña bolsa, de seguro tratarían de identificar el veneno.

-recuéstate con cuidado – le ordeno Solace ayudándola.

A penas su espalda estuvo apoyada contra el suelo sintió una especie de calor abrazador combinado con una potente luz verdosa que la cegó levemente, escucho voces hablando con urgencia y preocupación y un segundo después Will se levanto y le dejo el lugar a otra persona que puso sus manos en las mejillas de la pelinegra.

-mantente consiente, Percy, ¿me oyes? Mantente consiente, por lo que más quieras – dijo la voz con urgencia. La reconoció un segundo después.

\- ¿Apollo?

-sí, soy yo, quédate quieta y no te desmayes, por el amor de Caos – le contesto el mientras rasgaba su camiseta para ver mejor la herida y sintió como unas vendas comenzaban a rodear su cuerpo.

-todo estará bien, hija, solo hazle caso a Apollo – escucho la voz de su padre mientras tomaba su mano, de modo que él había aparecido con la luz verdosa.

Sintió como Apollo colocaba las manos alrededor de la herida y comenzaba a recitar un himno tan antiguo como los dioses mismos, se estremeció cuando sintió una ola de calor recorrerla de pies a cabeza y lo siguiente que supo fue que Apollo la tomaba en brazos al estilo novia con muchísimo cuidado de no tocar la herida diciendo que la llevaría al Olimpo para curarla bien antes de desmayarse en sus brazos.

\- ¿estará bien?

-es una chica fuerte, papá, va a salir de esta, te lo aseguro.

-pero es que esta tan quieta, es la semidiosa con el más alto nivel de THDA que había visto jamás y mírala ahora, ni siquiera mueve un musculo desde que se desmayó.

Eso fue lo primero que escucho Percy al comenzar a despertar, Apollo estaba hablando con alguien que trataba de tranquilizarlo, no reconocía la voz así que no era un semidiós, probablemente era Asclepio, después de todo él era el único cuyas habilidades medicas rivalizaban con las de Apollo.

-estará bien, padre, ella perdió mucha sangre y los venenos en la daga no ayudaron en lo más mínimo aparte del material que estaba hecha… una daga de bronce celestial, oro imperial y acero mortal derretidos juntos, mesclados y hechos una hoja extremadamente mortal y filosa que para rematar estaba impregnada en veneno de quimera y escorpión del abismo nada menos, tenemos suerte de que ella haya resistido tanto y que su linaje como hija de Poseidón nos permita utilizar agua para limpiar la sangre de la piel sin que se irrite o cause una infección como normalmente sucede cuando un semidiós es atacado por bronce celestial u oro imperial y tratamos de desinfectar la zona de la herida, tu sabes bien lo terrible que es cuando sucede y lo peor es que aún no descubrimos la causa… - lo escucho suspirar mientras ella pensaba en que los monstruos definitivamente estaban mal de la cabeza - ya me estoy yendo por las ramas, de cualquier manera, te dejare un rato con ella, debo ir a ver a los otros semidioses.

-de acuerdo, nos vemos, Asclepio.

Confirmado. Era el.

-nos vemos, papá y no olvides que puede despertar en cualquier momento.

A continuación, se escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una puerta al ser cerrada y lo siguiente que sintió fue como una mano se posaba sobre la suya y la otra acariciaba su mejilla.

-oh, mi Percy, no tienes idea de cuanto lamento no haber podido evitar que ese monstruo te apuñalara. – dijo el con tanta impotencia en su voz que ella minutos y muchos _"es mi culpa, es mi culpa, es mi culpa"_ después finalmente encontró la fuerza necesaria para hablar.

-…no fue… culpa tuya – susurro con la garganta adolorida, claramente llevaba mucho tiempo sin usarla.

\- ¡Percy! – exclamo Apollo aliviado sintiendo como cada parte de su ser se llenaba de una alegría inmensa cuando ella abrió sus hermosos ojos y le miro con una ligera sonrisa. - ¿Cómo estás, mi amor? ¿te duele algo? ¿te sientes mareada o desorientada?...

-woah, cálmate – le interrumpió ella – estoy bien, me duele un poco la garganta y la herida, pero nada más. No estoy mareada, pero si desorientada.

-bien, mastica esto – le tendió una especie de… ¿chicle amarillo? que había sacado de un cajón – es medicinal, te ayudara al dolor de garganta y despejara tu mente.

Ella lo mastico lentamente e hizo una ligera mueca ante el sabor, obviamente contenía medicinas, ¡puaj!

-estas en mi enfermería en el Olimpo y es normal que estés desorientada, llevas tres días desmayada. – le explico Apollo.

\- ¿tres días? – pregunto la hija de Poseidón incrédula.

-la daga estaba impregnada de los venenos mas potentes del mundo, obviamente fue difícil eliminarlos de tu cuerpo – le dijo el haciendo una mueca de molestia ante el recuerdo. – pero ya estas bien y eso es lo importante.

Luego se inclino con mucho cuidado y la abrazo.

Dos semanas.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que acabo la guerra contra Gea.

7 días antes Leo había llegado al campamento montado en Festus junto a Calipso, cabe destacar que todos hicieron fila para golpearle por darles semejante susto y para desearle a Calipso una buena estancia en el campo.

Percy había ordenado que trajeran a Leo a su habitación en la enfermería a penas supo que había vuelto; Leo había estado preguntando por ella a medio mundo, pero nadie le decía nada y realmente tenia miedo de que ella ya no estuviera con ellos, entonces llega Annabeth en compañía de Apollo (que por alguna razón se había dado varias vueltas por el campo, hablaba con sus hijos y se iba, para que luego ellos estuvieran corriendo repartiendo lo que parecían ser noticias importantes) a decirle que debía acompañarlos a un lugar.

Al principio se asustó de tener que ir a algún lugar con esos dos, pero se calmo cuando vio que Apollo estaba más que distraído, parecía que su mente estaba en otro lugar. ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde le llevarían?

Cuando Apollo los transporto y su mareo se fue, descubrió que estaban en una especie de hospital, todo era blanco y había ninfas vestidas de enfermeras por todos lados junto a los que debían ser los médicos. Annabeth se largó apenas llegaron diciendo que vendría pronto, que debía revisar algo.

-bienvenido a mi enfermería en el Olimpo, Leo Valdez – le dijo Apollo sonriendo, Leo noto que su sonrisa era mucho más alegre y brillante que la que había visto en Delos donde el dios parecía estar en depresión por quien sabrá que motivo.

\- ¿su enfermería? ¿Por qué me trajo aquí? – pregunto confuso.

-hay alguien que quiere verte, sígueme – fue todo lo que dijo antes de comenzar a caminar.

Mientras le seguía, el dios le examino atentamente antes de chasquear los dedos y Leo sintió como toda suciedad y grasa que había en su cuerpo se desvanecía y como sus ropas llenas de restos de los materiales que había estado usando en las forjas cambiaban para ser un pantalón corto caqui con una camiseta del Campamento Mestizo y unas zapatillas de deporte, conservaba su cinturón, pero este había sido completamente limpiado y no había restos de nada en él, ni demostraba lo antiguo que era. Ante su mirada confusa, Apollo explico:

-protocolo de la enfermería, vas a ver a una de nuestras pacientes y no podemos permitir que te le acerques todo sucio, por los gérmenes ¿comprendes?

-un poco – contesto Leo aun confuso - ¿a quién voy a ver?

-no puedo decírtelo – se detuvo ante una puerta con el numero 37 en ella – solo puedo aconsejarte que no la contradigas mucho y, por sobre todo, no te pongas al alcance de sus manos o piernas.

\- ¿Qué…? – antes de que pudiera terminar Apollo abrió la puerta y le empujo dentro para luego cerrarla de inmediato susurrando un "suerte" como si con su presencia ahí se estuviera jugando su vida.

Examino la amplia habitación, las paredes eran blancas y había un que otro sofá repartido por aquí y por allá, había un armario en una de las esquinas y junto a él, una puerta que debía de dirigir al baño.

-Leo no-se-tu-segundo-nombre Valdez – dijo una voz que le puso los pelos de punta y cuando dirigió su vista hacia donde había provenido sintió la divina necesidad de salir corriendo, Percy Jackson estaba sentada en la cama de hospital que allí había y estaba conectada a un monitor que seguramente media su pulso y aun así parecía altamente letal.

Lo siguiente que supo Apollo fue que Leo no había seguido sus consejos y ahora iba a tener que intervenir para que su novia no matara al pobre chico.

Ya había pasado una semana desde eso y Leo aún tenía pesadillas.

Pero volviendo al punto, Percy había mejorado considerablemente y ya había salido del hospital, en ese momento se dirigía al Olimpo junto a su hermano Tritón, con quien había estado dando un paseo por Central Park, no dejaba de parlotear acerca de la fiesta que se realizaría en Atlantis en honor al fin de la guerra, su cumpleaños y la nueva derrota de su padre frente a Océano.

-… y madre esta insistiendo en que debes estar ahí para ayudarla en la planificación, menciono algo sobre que quería pasar más tiempo contigo. – estaba diciendo su hermano, por alguna razón Percy tenia el presentimiento de que él estaba hablándole tanto porque trataba de distraerla de quien sabe que, Tritón nunca se emocionaba tanto por las muchas fiestas realizadas en Atlantis.

Momentos después dejo de prestarle atención, ya estaban a punto de llegar al Empire State.

\- ¿tienes idea de por qué Zeus nos citó a todos, Tritón? – le pregunto cuando el hizo una pausa de su cháchara.

-eeh… no, no tengo idea – le mintió con destreza fingiendo mirar con interés la cima del Empire State.

Percy alzo una ceja, ella podía ver que estaba mintiendo, usaba los mismos gestos que ambos habían heredado de su padre a la hora de mentir. No dijo nada, sin embargo, ya se enteraría.

Ambos subieron hasta el piso 600 y fueron a la Sala de Tronos, dentro de ella estaban todos los semidioses del CHB y los legionarios del CJ, además de todos los dioses, menores y Olímpicos. Entraron y Poseidón les saludo efusivamente e hizo que ambos se fueran a sentar con él después de que Apollo saludara a Percy y se fuera a molestar a Atenea (no era su persona favorita después de lo que paso en Roma) lo que les saco una sonrisa al rey y los príncipes del mar, realmente disfrutaban ver a la diosa de la sabiduría enfadada.

\- ¿de qué va esto, papa? – pregunto Percy alzando una ceja.

-nada en especial, solo una reunión que Zeus quiso hacer para dar unos anuncios importantes – contesto su padre sonriendo, claramente ese no era el único motivo, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar su tío se puso de pie y llamo la atención de todos que quedaron en un silencio sepulcral.

-muy bien, como todos saben estamos a cuatro días del primer aniversario del fin de la segunda titanomaquia, en la última reunión del consejo se comentó el hecho de que dadas las circunstancias no pudimos realizar la premiación y fiesta post-batalla luego de lo acontecido con Gea – Percy hizo una mueca, sabiendo que se refería a su herida – por lo que se decidió que hoy mismo se realizaría, bien podríamos hacerlo en cuatro días, pero cuanto antes, mejor. Y damos inicio a la premiación de nuestros héroes.

-por su gran valentía, su lealtad y, más aun, su fortaleza y su constante apoyo hacia quien lo necesitara, además de su fuerte creencia en que nosotros podemos ser mejores; Campamentos Mestizo y Júpiter, menos Nico y los siete, adelántense, por favor – dijo Hermes sonriendo.

Los chicos se miraron curiosos y dieron un paso a delante.

-como premio por su constante apoyo hacia nosotros aun cuando no lo merecíamos, se les otorgara a todos los mayores de 17 años, si ustedes aceptan, la posibilidad de recibir una inmortalidad parcial, como la de mis cazadoras. Los menores de 17 esperarán hasta cumplir esa edad y allí serán bendecidos – continuo Artemisa.

Los semidioses abrieron los ojos como platos.

\- ¿y… aceptan sí o no? – pregunto Dionisio, quería acabar con esto ya.

Les tomo varios minutos procesarlo, pero al final, todos, uno a uno, fueron asintiendo mientras sus padres sonreían encantados, tendrían a sus niños por siempre.

Zeus alzo las manos, comenzó un cantico en griego antiguo y todos los semidioses y legados fueron rodeados por auras de todos colores, los de Ares fueron rodeados por auras rojas, las de Afrodita por una rosa, los de Hermes por una azul, Atenea por una gris, Dakota y Pólux por una morada y así… Minutos después ellos estaban siendo abrazados o felicitados por sus padres antes de que Zeus volviera a reclamar la atención.

-Nico Di Angelo, hijo de Hades, adelántate.

Nico algo nervioso dio un paso al frente y Hades empezó a hablar:

-junto a todo el consejo hemos visto las duras pruebas a las que te has visto sometido, hijo mío, y es hora de que tengas tu merecida recompensa. Si aceptas, a partir de ahora, no serás solo mi mano derecha, sino que también serás el dios menor del inframundo, conservando tus títulos por supuesto. Así que… ¿aceptas?

Nico se quedó de piedra, pero después de unos minutos y de mirar a todos asintió como pudo aun sin creerlo.

A continuación, las Moiras hicieron su aparición y rodearon a Nico dando un cantico en un idioma que incluso los dioses más antiguos habían olvidado mientras el hijo de Hades era rodeado por un aura negra como la noche más oscura.

Se repitió el mismo proceso con Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel y Annabeth que también fueron " _deificados"_.

Jason se convirtió en el dios menor de el cielo y los rayos.

Hazel en la diosa menor de las riquezas subterráneas y será la mano derecha de Hécate en todo lo referente a la niebla.

Frank en el dios menor de la guerra pacifica y el sacrificio voluntario.

Leo en dios menor del fuego y la metalurgia.

Piper en la diosa menor del amor y la belleza natural.

Y Annabeth en la diosa menor de la arquitectura y el pensamiento lógico.

\- ¡PERCY JACKSON!

Su nombre resonó y acallo inmediatamente todas las conversaciones, todos con la mirada fija en la hija de Poseidón que se adelanto algo incomoda por la atención.

-todos estamos de acuerdo en que tú eres quien más ha aportado en todo lo que respecta la seguridad de todos los semidioses y el Olimpo mismo, sobrina mía y, para empezar, como diosa del hogar, debo agradecerte porque tu hayas mantenido seguro el mío. – agradeció Hestia

Varios asintieron mientras Percy le sonreía.

-como dije hace casi un año – comenzó esta vez Poseidón – todo héroe y heroína debe ser recompensado como merece, tu has demostrado un gran servicio al Olimpo y nos has mostrado que, después de todo, si podemos ser una familia, además de dejarnos en claro que mi hermanito no podría ni escribir su nombre sin tu ayuda.

Todos se echaron a reír mientras Zeus miraba mal a su hermano, confía en Poseidón para arruinar un momento solemne con sus bromitas de mal gusto.

-cómo te he dicho un montón de veces, Percy – continuo Poseidón sonriéndole con cariño cuando se calmó – nadie puede elegir tu destino, debes elegirlo tú y nadie más que tú, así que quiero que pienses en lo que sigue y olvides la opinión de los demás, toma esta decisión por ti y solo por ti. ¿entendido, princesa mía?

-sí, padre – dijo ella confusa, pero dispuesta a hacerle caso.

-por el nivel de todos tus sacrificios, tu valentía, tu fortaleza y tu enorme lealtad, Persephone Jackson, estaríamos honrados de que aceptes formar parte del consejo como la decimoquinta olímpica. – anuncio Zeus. - ¿Qué dices? ¿aceptaras unírtenos en esta segunda oportunidad, niña?

Percy abrió los ojos como platos y miro a su alrededor pensando que era una broma, pero cuando vio la seriedad de todos, trago saliva y pensó en las palabras de su padre.

 _Su decisión…_

 _no había nadie que ayudar, no tenía ninguna promesa que asegurarse de cumplir…_

 _pensar en ella…_

Miro a su alrededor, otra vez, estudio las expresiones de cada uno y supo de inmediato cuál sería su respuesta.

-sí, sí quiero.

Al instante todos sonrieron encantados o contuvieron las ganas de saltar de felicidad en el caso de Apollo y los reyes y el príncipe del mar.

Las Moiras tenían unas sonrisas pegadas en sus viejos rostros y cuando rodearon a Percy una de ellas le susurro:

-este siempre fue tu verdadero destino, hija del mar.

Pronto ella fue rodeada por un aura verde mar, solo que a diferencia de las demás auras esta tenía unos destellos dorados, sintió como el icor comenzaba a fluir por sus venas y como todos los alcances de sus poderes aumentaban y alcanzaban niveles increíbles. Entonces los destinos exclamaron en griego antiguo y con un volumen que hizo retumbar las columnas de mármol.

 _\- ¡Salve, lady Persephone Jackson, diosa de los héroes, la lealtad y el mar! ¡Salve, a la decimoquinta olímpica!_

 _\- ¡Salve!_

…

La fiesta que le siguió a la premiación fue una de las mayores del Olimpo y todos los dioses menores estaban encantados con Percy, algunos incluso habían coqueteado con ella, claro hasta que ella se excusaba y se largaba a donde estaba su novio estaría echando humo, sus amigos o su padre junto a su hermano.

En ese momento todos estaban bailando así que ella estaba sola en una mesa cuando decidió salir a dar una vuelta.

Salió esquivando a los bailarines y cuando llego a los jardines unas manos la tomaron de las caderas bruscamente.

Se sobresalto ligeramente y dio un grito, pero se relajó cuando sintió como alguien se reía contra su nuca, reconociéndolo.

-disfrutas de sacarme de quicio ¿no? – pregunto sonriendo levemente.

-amo verte enojada – dijo descaradamente Apollo abrazándola por la espalda y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro, una costumbre que habían adquirido desde que empezaron a salir.

-no entiendo por qué amarías algo así – comento ella luego de unos segundos.

-amo todo de ti, bonita – susurro el besando su hombro sacándole otra sonrisa.

Lentamente él le dio la vuelta y quedaron frente a frente, aunque el dejo las manos en sus caderas y ella descanso las suyas en su pecho.

\- ¿te he dicho lo hermosa que estas? – Afrodita la había "secuestrado" antes de la fiesta y le había puesto un sencillo, pero hermoso vestido de lentejuelas doradas sin mangas que le llegaba un poco mas allá de medio muslo además de unas balerinas negras y brillantes. Había dejado su pelo, que estaba mucho más largo de lo que solía acostumbrar, suelto en sus ondas naturales con una pequeña trenza al lado izquierdo, al menos la diosa del amor había comprendido que a ella le gustaba vestirse cómoda y no muy elaborada, la había maquillado con una sombra de ojos dorada muy suave y sus labios tenían un poco de brillo nada más, pero sencilla o no, Apollo había quedado boquiabierto al verla, de igual manera.

-unas noventa veces – le contesto divertida.

-pues estas hermosa – dijo como quiera el dios del sol – ¿Cómo te sientes?

-bien, me siento realmente bien – le contesto con una sonrisa.

-eso está bien ¿estas completamente segura de tu decisión?

-sí, un poco incrédula de que todo eso haya pasado, pero por lo demás, estoy completamente segura de que hice la elección correcta.

-me alegro, porque no pienso compartirte ahora que te tendré para siempre, mi amor – susurro él besándola en la frente a lo que ella cerro los ojos para luego apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y rodear su cintura con sus brazos mientras él la estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

Estuvieron así un largo rato hasta que decidieron volver a entrar y estuvieron juntos el resto de la noche, se robaron la pista con un baile, disfrutaron juntos como no hacían desde que Hera la secuestro y fue apuñalada, hablaron de todo y nada… en fin, pasaron una de las mejores noches de sus vidas, una que nunca olvidarían.

Una noche que marcaría el comienzo de una nueva vida y el fin de otra, porque ese momento sería el primero de muchos momentos juntos que estaban seguros durarían _eternamente_.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando la veía, no podía ver a esa chica antisocial, irrespetuosa, explosiva y malhumorada que varios profesores de otras escuelas decían que era. No, Paul Blofis al mirar a Percy veía a una jovencita sociable, sarcástica, graciosa y casualmente elegante; una jovencita que siempre tenia una sonrisa en el rostro y una broma en la punta de la lengua ante cualquier situación. Una chica que no se amargaba ante algún problema y una chica que amaba a su madre con toda su alma. Percy, en cierto modo, era la hija perfecta que Sally había descrito antes de que el la conociera y más.

Cuando la conoció no estaba seguro de que pensar sobre ella, esperaba muchas cosas, ver a una chica metalera que llegaría y gritaría a su madre para luego echarlo a patadas a la calle o una chica emo que entraría, lo miraría completamente deprimida, se presentaría y luego se encerraría en su habitación y solo Dios sabe que otras barbaridades se le pasaron por la mente.

Ciertamente no esperaba que en vez de alguna de esas chicas que había creado en su cabeza, apareciera una linda niña de 13-14 años con una extraña camiseta naranja y unos jeans rasgados y si no supiera que eso era una declaración de moda, habría jurado que esas rasgaduras habían sido hechas por algún oso feroz. " _concéntrate, Paul_ " se había dicho a si mismo para dejar de pensar en estupideces.

Se había parado del sillón en el que estaba sentado esperando que su novia volviera de la tienda y había estudiado más a la chica, claramente ella no tenia ni un solo rasgo de Sally, tenía el pelo color negro muy oscuro con una raya gris aun lado ligeramente ondulado sujeto en una desordenada coleta en vez de los desordenados risos castaños de su madre siempre atados en unas elaboradas trenzas; tenía los ojos de un extraño y vivo tono entre verde y azul que estaba seguro de no haber visto jamás en vez de los hermosos ojos cambiantes con la luz de Sally; en vez de sus atractivos rasgos redondeados y suaves, la chica tenia unos rasgos parecidos a los que se ven en las estelas de diosas griegas y romanas de los museos; mejillas y barbilla afiladas, cejas finas, labios ni muy rellenos ni muy finos, nariz perfecta y simétrica, el rostro perfectamente proporcionado, en fin, nada como Sally, pero aun así bastante linda, había estado seguro de que más de uno de sus alumnos intentaría algo con ella si la viera.

-hola, soy Paul Blofis – se había presentado cuando se percato de su curiosa mirada – tu debes ser Percy, Sally me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. Encantado de conocerte.

Le había tendido la mano y cuando se la estrecharon descubrió que a pesar de no ser muy alta y ser de complexión no robusta, pero tampoco fina, tenía bastante fuerza.

-el placer es mío, señor Blowfish, yo también he oído mucho sobre usted – había dicho ella con una sonrisa burlona.

-es Blofis – había corregido pensando que se había equivocado al modular su apellido por los nervios – y puedes llamarme Paul, si quieres.

-sé que es Blofis, solo quería ver si se percataba de mi error. Gracias por la confianza, Paul. De cualquier manera ¿Dónde fue mamá? – recuerda haberse sorprendido bastante por su forma de hablar. La forma en que modulaba y las palabras que utilizaba no eran propias de las que una chica de su edad usaría en una conversación casual, mucho menos una con dislexia y THDA. Hablaba y se movía con una casual elegancia digna de la realeza, casi como si fuera la princesa de un reino entero y se estuviera dirigiendo a sus súbditos, pero sin perder ese toque bromista y alegre en su voz. " _ya, basta, creo que estamos viendo demasiadas películas antes de dormir, ya nos estamos poniendo paranoicos_ " había pensado sin saber la verdad que se escondía tras sus pensamientos.

…

Después de eso había pasado bastante por la casa de las Jackson y cada vez que iba se encontraba con alguien nuevo, primero había conocido a Annabeth, una inteligentísima chica que al parecer vivía en San Francisco, mejor amiga de Percy. Luego se había encontrado con Grover, el mejor amigo de su hijastra, un chico muy amable y educado que por un problema de salud debía usar muletas. Después se encontró con Thalía, quien al parecer era prima de Percy por parte de su padre lo que fue una sorpresa para él, no estaba consciente de que Percy conociera a su padre y que mucho menos estuviera en contacto con el y su familia, pero al parecer así era. La mayoría de esos encuentros habían sido tranquilos y agradables, a diferencia del último.

Había estado esperando a Sally y a Percy fuera del apartamento, había olvidado ver la hora al salir y había llegado antes. Habían pasado unos minutos cuando un chico rubio platinado de unos 22 años subió por el ascensor, el chico parecía haber visto un fantasma o haber sido torturado, estaba pálido hasta el punto de parecer muerto, una cicatriz surcaba su cara y la desfiguraba, tenia los ojos azules, seguramente brillantes en otro momento, pero ahora… ahora parecían rotos. Había algo en el que le recordaba a Percy y luego de unos segundos decidió que era la forma en la que se movía, la casual elegancia, a pesar de que Percy la tenía más pronunciada; había un extraño objeto colgando en su cadera que no supo identificar pues sintió la necesidad de mirar a otro lado. Se le había acercado y mirado como si no comprendiera su presencia.

\- ¿necesitas algo? – había preguntado, preocupado por el chico que claramente estaba mal.

El simplemente miro la puerta junto a la que Paul estaba parado y pregunto:

\- ¿vives ahí?

-no, es la casa de una conocida – decidió no mencionar que se trataba de la casa de su novia e hijastra, había algo en el chico que no le daba buena espina, pero la cara del chico le dijo que no le había creído.

\- ¿esta Percy? Necesito hablar con ella.

De acuerdo, adiós confianza, hola cautela.

\- ¿Por qué necesitas hablar con ella? – pregunto en su tono de profesor estricto.

-es personal – había dicho el chico mirando hacia el pasillo donde el ascensor se estaba abriendo para dar paso a Percy y Sally. A penas Percy alzo la vista y vio al chico, Paul supo que de ser él saldría corriendo, la mirada de Percy era simplemente aterradora, parecía esconder una tormenta altamente peligrosa y juraría que su mano derecha no había estado sosteniendo ese bolígrafo un segundo antes. Antes de que pudiera hablar Percy le susurro algo a Sally y ella, nerviosa de repente, se le acerco, le tomo la mano y le obligo a entrar al departamento. Cuando cerro la puerta Paul había estado seguro de que Percy parecía apunto de asesinar al chico con la mirada.

Una media hora y muchos gritos amortiguados después Percy entro sola, parecía indignada, dolida, sorprendida y furiosa, sus ojos aún tenían ese brillo asesino y su mano estaba fuertemente aferrada a ese bolígrafo que siempre llevaba en el bolsillo. Al entrar en la salita en vez de su entusiasta _"¡hey, Paul! ¿Qué tal tu día?"_ solo dijo " _hola_ " en un tono frio que nunca le había escuchado para después ir a su habitación y cerrar de un portazo para no salir en el resto de la tarde. Cuando le pregunto a Sally qué había pasado y quién era ese chico; ella solo le dijo que con el tiempo se enteraría. Que ni ella conocía bien toda la historia. Mas tarde se enteraría que Percy había salido por la escalera de incendios a quien sabe dónde como hacia la mayoría de las veces y había vuelto más tranquila antes de la cena, casi como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Ese momento solo aumento su curiosidad y el hecho de que cuando volvió a ver a Percy y le pregunto suavemente por el muchacho, ella le dijo que no era nadie importante, que solo era un antiguo amigo con el que había tenido una fea pelea unos años antes, que lo olvidara porque ella también lo haría; simplemente no ayudo a calmarlo, mas no volvió a mencionar el tema.

…

Los meses pasaron y antes de que se diera cuenta el cumpleaños número 15 de Percy había llegado. Ella no invito a nadie a la mini fiesta que su madre le había preparado, solo a Tyson, un extraño e infantil chico que parecía adorar a Percy y a Sally, sobre todo a Percy. Era un chico muy inteligente, simpático y adorable, le había caído bien de inmediato. Era un día perfecto sin duda, Percy le había dado su aprobación para casarse con su madre y eso lo tenía contentísimo.

Estaban a punto de cantar el feliz cumpleaños cuando el timbre sonó, le pareció extraño, Percy no había invitado a nadie mas y el portero del edificio no había dicho nada de algún visitante sorpresa. Cuando Sally abrió la puerta, noto sorprendido que tras ella había un hombre de unos 20 o 25 años que bien podría haber pasado como el gemelo de Percy dado el enorme parecido entre ambos, las diferencias eran casi inexistentes. A su lado estaba un chico rubio de más o menos 17 años, alto, musculoso y con brillantes ojos azules. Ambos sonreían en grande.

-Posei... – Sally se calló en seco. Se había sonrojado hasta la raíz de los cabellos, eso no le gusto a Paul – Humm, hola.

\- ¡Hola! – sonrió aun mas el chico rubio mirándola como si su sonrojo al ver a su acompañante la divirtiera.

-Hola, Sally – la saludó el gemelo de Percy – Estás tan linda como siempre. ¿Podemos pasar?

Sally dio un sonido extraño que bien podía ser un sí, pero también un no, los visitantes sorpresa lo tomaron como un si y entraron con toda la naturalidad del mundo, casi como si fueran los dueños del lugar.

Estudio las expresiones de todos, Tyson parecía distraído con un algo que tenia en las manos, Sally estaba sonrojada y no miraba nadie a la cara, Percy tenía una expresión incrédula, pero con una pequeña sonrisa mientras pasaba la mirada por todos. Los visitantes le miraban con curiosidad, aunque constantemente miraban a Percy.

—Hola, soy Paul Blofis. – decidió presentarse el mismo al ver que nadie lo hacía por él.

Los visitantes alzaron las cejas mientras le estrechaban la mano.

—¿Blowfish, ha dicho? – pregunto el gemelo de Percy mientras Percy sonreía más grande al igual que el rubio.

—Eh, no, Blofis. – le pareció curioso que Percy y ese hombre hallan pensado lo mismo cuando se presentó.

—Ah, vaya —replicó él —. Lástima. A mí el pez globo me gusta bastante. – le dio la impresión de que Percy y el rubio aguantaban la risa - Yo soy Poseidón y él es Apollo.

—¿Poseidón y Apollo? Nombres interesantes.

—Sí, no están mal. Hemos tenido otros nombres, pero ambos preferimos Poseidón y Apollo. – hablo el rubio conocido ahora como Apollo.

—Como el dios del mar y el dios del sol. – comento.

—Justamente, sí. – de nuevo parecía que Apollo, Poseidón y Percy aguantaban la risa.

—¡Bueno! —intervino Sally —. Humm, nos encanta que hayan podido pasarse. Paul, Apollo es un amigo de la familia de Poseidón, que es el padre de Percy.

—Ah. Ya veo. —Paul asintió mientras Apollo saludaba a Percy y Tyson, de modo que Poseidón era el padre del que Percy rara vez hablaba… bueno, eso explicaba el increíble parecido.

Poseidón le sonrió a su hija que estaba ligeramente sonrojada ¿Por qué?

—Aquí está mi pequeña princesa. Y Tyson. ¡Hola, hijo!

—¡Papá! —Tyson cruzó el salón dando saltos y le dio a Poseidón un gran abrazo de oso. A punto estuvo de tirarle la curiosa gorra que llevaba, eso seguro… Espera… acaso dijo… ¿papá?

Paul se quedó boquiabierto. Miró a su novia con los ojos como platos.

—Tyson es... – ella jamás lo había mencionado.

—No es mío — le aseguró para su alivio, ella no le había mentido ni ocultado nada —. Es una larga historia.

—No podíamos perdernos el decimoquinto cumpleaños de Percy —dijo Apollo mirando a Percy con un cariño que sospechaba no tenía nada que ver con el que se le tiene a una amiga.

-por supuesto que no. ¡Si esto fuera Esparta, Percy recibiría hoy su lote de tierra! – exclamo para su sorpresa Poseidón.

Apollo dio una centelleante sonrisa a Percy antes de decir con tono casual y, por alguna razón, alejarse de Poseidon.

-y si esto fuera la Antigua Grecia, Percy seria una hermosa doncella por la cual los hombres pelearían y tratarían desesperadamente conseguir su mano. Y sin duda alguna, yo estaría entre ellos. – de acuerdo, esa claramente era una insinuación de parte de Apollo y Percy la pillo al vuelo ya que se sonrojo mientras Poseidón le daba una mirada de _"cuidadito, que es mi hija"_ al chico que sonreía inocente y miraba a Percy divertido, obviamente Poseidón había elegido Esparta para evitar esa clase de tradiciones.

—Cierto —convino Paul algo sorprendido de que ambos estuvieran al tanto de esas tradiciones y las soltaran con tanta naturalidad, la única que había hecho eso era Percy —. Yo antes enseñaba historia antigua.

Los ojos de Poseidón centellearon con diversión de nuevo, al igual que los de su acompañante.

—Eso es lo que somos. Historia antigua. Apollo, Sally, Paul, Tyson... ¿os importaría si me llevo un momentito a mi hija?

La rodeó con un brazo y le arrastró a la cocina antes de que pudieran responder.

Paso casi una hora antes de que Sally decidiera llamar a Percy, hora en la que Apollo estuvo hablando con Tyson de diversos temas que para él no tenían el menor sentido. La pasaron toda con sus _"estoy seguro de que algún chico de la cabina 9 puede ayudarte a terminarlo"_ después de sus _"el palacio de papi es fantástico, no puedo creer que no lo haya visitado en tanto tiempo"_ y sus _"no niego que es un lugar increíble, pero he estado tan ocupado conduciendo el carro, buscando talentos, lo conciertos en casa y todo eso que no he ido en milenios…"_ los fragmentos de conversaciones que no podía entender era algo que odiaba con toda su alma. Sally le había distraído contándole sus ideas para su novela y estaba bastante entretenido escuchándola, pero las velas se estaban derritiendo y Percy y Poseidón aun no volvían.

Entonces Percy entro sola en la sala, aparentemente su padre había tenido un problema y se había ido por la escalera de incendios, bueno al menos ya sabía de donde Percy había heredado esos hábitos. Al entrar Percy parecía bastante más tranquila y feliz que hace un rato, sujetaba algo en sus manos, pero lo guardo en su bolsillo antes de que pudiera preguntar nada. El cumpleaños siguió, Apollo estuvo mucho tiempo hablando con Percy.

Paul, en más de una ocasión, descubrió a Percy mirando a cualquier lado sonrojada. Sin duda Apollo le estaba coqueteando, pero por lo demás parecían tener una charla agradable a la que de vez en cuando se unía Tyson mientras él hablaba con Sally. Después de unos cuantos juegos de mesa Percy se dirigió a su habitación a buscar algo y había vuelto veinte minutos después con un chico al que Tyson corrió a abrazar y que después presento como Nico, otro de sus primos.

…

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto por enésima vez incrédulo.

-lo que oyes, los dioses, que tu constantemente atribuyes a mitos o historias ficticias, son reales al igual que todos los monstruos de las historias griegas. – le dijo Percy claramente comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-pero… no es posible… se supone que se desvanecieron hace mucho tiempo, y de ser cierto lo que dices creo que nos habríamos dado cuenta de su existencia. – trato de hacerla ver su punto.

-hay es donde entra la niebla. – le dijo Percy.

\- ¿la… que?

-la niebla. Es un velo mágico que impide que los mortales como tu vean la realidad distorsionando tu visión de manera que te ajustes a una versión que te sea fácil de comprender y se ajuste a tu manera de ver el mundo. Aunque claro, hay excepciones. – le explico ella y ante su mirada incrédula rodo los ojos y agrego. - ¿recuerdas cuando entraste a mi habitación para decirme que la cena estaba lista y tropezaste con un gran plato de metal en el piso?

El asintió recordando lo mucho que su pie había dolido después de eso.

-bueno, ese "plato" era en realidad un escudo, ya sabes esos que los guerreros usaban en la antigüedad. Estaba hecho de bronce celestial, por eso creíste que era un plato de metal. El bronce celestial es un metal muy poderoso usado por los dioses.

-pero… de acuerdo, supongamos que los dioses y los monstruos existen… - Paul sacudió la cabeza – si ellos existen, ¿también lo hacen los semidioses? Ya sabes, los que son como Teseo, Perseo, Hércules, etc.

-lo hacen y agradecería que no nombraras a Heracles en mi presencia. – Percy hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Por qué?

-es una larga historia.

-muy bien, pero tengo una duda – Paul realmente no lo comprendía. - ¿Qué papel juegas tu en eso? Quiero decir… comprendo que, según tú, los dioses existen y todo eso, pero ¿Cómo es que tú lo sabes?

-te dije que los semidioses existían, si los dioses solían tener esa cantidad de hijos en la antigüedad… -ella le miró fijamente tratando de decirle algo con la mirada, el no capto - de verdad, Paul, ¿crees que cambiarían esos hábitos que tienen desde hace milenios? Si no me crees, mira a George Washington, fue un hijo de Atenea. Mira a Shakespeare, era hijo de Apollo, Franklin Roosevelt era hijo de Zeus y Hitler lo era de Hades.

-aguarda – la interrumpió – me estás diciendo que el hombre que dirigió Alemania durante la segunda guerra mundial y su mayor rival eran ¿semidioses? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-La segunda guerra mundial, según tengo entendido – intervino Sally que había estado callada en todo momento sentada junto a Paul – fue una guerra por el poder entre los hijos de Poseidón y Zeus contra los hijos de Hades.

\- lo fue – asintió Percy – hay muchos eventos históricos que son provocados o tienen la interferencia de semidioses.

-y… tu… - una idea empezó a rondar la cabeza de Paul, una idea que explicaba mucho, pero a la vez nada.

-si, Paul, yo soy una semidiosa – Percy confirmo sus sospechas con una pequeña sonrisa.

-wow… y… ¿Quién es tu padre? – pregunto.

-ya le conoces – le contesto ella con una suave sonrisa y voz calmada aunque en sus ojos había burla.

De improvisto Paul recordó a los dos visitantes sorpresa del cumpleaños de Percy, que se habían presentado como el padre de Percy y un amigo de la familia y sus nombres eran… _Poseidón y Apollo_.

 _Como el dios del mar y el dios del sol._

 _Justamente, sí._

 _Eso es lo que somos. Historia antigua._ Paul miro incrédulo a Percy.

-eres hija del dios del mar…

-lo soy, la primera niña – Percy parecía divertida con su reacción.

-y… yo… ¿conocí a dos dioses?

-lo has hecho – ok, en serio lo encontraba divertido.

-pero… Thalía y Nico…

-Thalía es hija de Zeus, rey de los dioses y Nico es hijo de Hades, dios del inframundo ambos hermanos de papá y aunque los dioses no tienen ADN, es más fácil explicar nuestra relación de la forma más mortal posible para evitar las preguntas.

\- ¿y qué hay de Annabeth, y Grover y Tyson…?

-Annabeth es hija de Atenea, diosa de la sabiduría, Tyson es en realidad un ciclope, hijo de mi papá y un espíritu de la naturaleza y Grover es un sátiro, ya sabes mitad cabra. Por eso las muletas, oculta su cojera al usar zapatos para cubrir sus pezuñas y la gorra rasta que siempre lleva oculta sus cuernos.

De acuerdo, si Paul no estaba flipando ahora sí.

-pero… vaya. ¿Cuántos semidioses dices que hay?

-bueno, en este momento yo solo conozco a una centena, probablemente hay más por ahí.

Sally fue a la cocina para darles más privacidad.

-ok. ¿y dices que los monstruos también existen? ¿Cuántos de las historias son reales?

-todos existen y actualmente se encargan de hacernos la vida imposible a los semidioses. Sin duda ser hijos de dioses es un trabajo a tiempo completo.

-la vida imposible… cielos… ¿Qué hay del THDA y la dislexia? Note que Thalía, Nico y Annabeth tambien lo tienen. – eso debía tener una explicación.

-la dislexia es porque nuestra mente esta cableada para el griego antiguo, no el inglés.

\- ¿hablas griego antiguo? – Paul no podía creerlo. ¡era una lengua muerta, por amor a todo lo sagrado!

\- Δεν είναι τόσο δύσκολο να μιλήσω, αλλά για μένα δεν είναι. _**(pronunciación:**_ _ **Den eínai tóso dýskolo na milíso, allá gia ména den eínai.)**_

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – era increíble.

-no están difícil hablarlo, bueno para mi no lo es – tradujo ella con una sonrisa petulante. – respecto al THDA, eso se debe a que mis reflejos son mucho mayores a los de un mortal común, no estoy hecha para sentarme en una silla y quedarme quieta. El THDA son mis reflejos en batalla, es lo que me mantiene viva en una lucha contra un monstruo.

Y así paso la tarde, con Paul haciendo preguntas y Percy respondiendo. Pronto Paul se entero del porque de todos esos eventos extraños y porque Percy visitaba ese campamento aun cuando el verano había acabado, era el hogar de muchos semidioses, el lugar donde los semidioses se entrenaban para sobrevivir al mundo exterior. Su refugio. También se entero que en ese momento Percy estaba en el centro de una guerra y que ella hacia la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota de los dioses, ella no lo había dicho más él podía leer entre líneas que así era. No entro en detalles de la guerra, pero le dio la historia general.

-veras, hace unos años se inicio una guerra entre los dioses y sus aliados contra Cronos, el titan del tiempo que volvió a la vida después de milenios… Ese chico rubio de hace tiempo, el que te dije que olvidaras. Su nombre era Luke Castellan, hijo de Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses. Él se volvió en contra de los dioses y se alió con Cronos. Por eso te dije que era un antiguo amigo con el que había tenido una fea pelea. El fue mi amigo por unos pocos meses antes de que el tratara de matarme en nombre de Cronos. El en este momento es el anfitrión de Cronos, es decir, Cronos poseyó el cuerpo de Luke. La guerra esta cada vez peor. Los mortales lo ven como si la naturaleza hubiera entrado en guerra consigo misma, pero es aun mas grave. Nosotros estamos en guerra. Los monstruos atacan cada vez mas seguido y en mayor número, por eso a veces debo salir de la escuela a mitad del día. Ellos fueron a molestar y mi deber es alejarlos de los mortales y enviarlos de vuelta al tártaro, que es donde van después de que los matemos, a regenerarse y volver por otro round. Como te dije, yo conocí a un centenar de semidioses, pero eso fue hace años, actualmente los leales a los dioses no debemos ser mas de 55, de los demás… algunos murieron en batalla, otros se pasaron al bando contrario, procuramos no mencionarlos. Esta guerra está poniéndose tan dura que tuvimos que modificar los entrenamientos para que pudiéramos superar al enemigo en habilidades porque es obvio que no lo haremos en número.

Sin duda, su hijastra era una heroína con todas sus letras.

…

En ese momento solo podía pensar en que claramente todos esos chicos habían sido entrenados para matar. Parecían maquinas asesinas armadas hasta los dientes, destruían todo lo que había a su paso. Esquivaban, golpeaban, aniquilaban, una y otra vez. Había un tipo en un carro negro de obsidiana y oro atacando a todos los enemigos con una espada que por alguna razón le aterrorizo con solo verla. Seguramente ese hombre era Hades, recordaba a Percy decir que él era muy parecido a Hitler, solo que sin bigote. Y obviamente las mujeres a su lado eran Persephone (la original) y Deméter. Ambas convertían cada arma en flores y trigo, y Deméter, por alguna razón, les gritaba a los monstruos que comieran cereal mientras Persephone se quejaba de ello.

Vio a Cronos, pero solo lo reconoció por el cuerpo que estaba ocupando. El le dijo algo a los que estaban junto a ellos y a continuación corrió a la entrada del Empire State Building seguido por un chico con un parche.

Y en el centro de toda la batalla, estaba Percy. Sabía que Percy podía usar todo tipo de armas, mortales y divinas, pero no se había enterado de que era tan buena usando la espada. Cada monstruo (al menos el creía que eran monstruos) que se le acercaba acababa muerto, incluso vio algunos cambiar de dirección cuando Percy se giraba hacia ellos.

Vio a lo lejos a Thalía trepar la espalda de un gigante y decapitarlo, vio a Nico destruir a una especie de gigante, vio a Grover golpear con sus pezuñas (había enloquecido un montón cuando las había visto por primera vez) a un monstruo que trato de golpear por la espalda a Annabeth y luego darle en la cabeza con unas flautas. Vio a un montón de niños y adolescentes aniquilar monstruos. Y fue cuando realmente se dio cuenta del peso que cargaban esos chicos, ellos eran los únicos que podían matarlos, ellos ponían en riesgo sus vidas cada día por protegerlos a ellos, a los mortales. Los vio sacando armas de los lugares menos esperados y atacando a cada monstruo como si fuera algo personal. _Y probablemente lo era_ , pensó Paul mientras se abría paso junto a Sally para llegar hasta Percy, mirando con tristeza los cuerpos de semidioses esparcidos por toda la calle.

Y lo más aterrador… vio a Percy dar una voltereta por sobre la cabeza de un grandísimo monstruo y darle una patada por la espalda enviándolo directo a la espada que sostenía Will Solace, un chico que había conocido brevemente cuando él fue con Percy para pedirle ayuda en algo. La vio esquivar una estocada de quien debía ser un monstruo y la vio dándole un golpe con la empuñadura. La vio rodar entre las piernas de un gigante y matarlo.

La vio siendo la guerrera que escondía de los mortales.

Por primera vez, _la vio de verdad_.

No vio a la chica que fingía ser una mortal común.

No. Paul vio a Percy Jackson, la orgullosa hija de Poseidón, la líder de los semidioses, la semidiosa, la guerrera, la chica que era como su propia hija estaba ahí, mostrando quien era en realidad.

Recogió una espada del piso y lucho contra la extraña mujer que le había atacado. Su familia lo merecia.


	7. Chapter 7

Lentamente, la multitud de la cena se fue dispersando. Algunos se fueron a la fogata del campamento para entonar canciones, otros se fueron a la cama. Me senté sola en la mesa de Poseidón y miré la luz de la luna en el estrecho de Long Island. Podía ver a Grover y a Enebro en el lago, tomados de las manos y platicando. Era apacible.

-Hey - Annabeth y sorprendentemente Apollo se deslizaron junto a mí en el banco, uno a cada lado. -Feliz cumpleaños.

Annabeth estaba sujetando un pastel deforme con cobertura azul.

La miré. - ¿Que? -

-Es 18 de agosto- dijo Apollo sonriéndome -Tu cumpleaños, ¿Verdad? -

Estaba desconcertada. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido, pero él tenía razón. Había cumplido dieciséis esa mañana, la misma mañana en que tomé la decisión de darle a Luke el cuchillo. La profecía se había cumplido según la agenda, y ni siquiera había pensado en el hecho de que era mi cumpleaños.

-Pide un deseo. - dijo Annabeth.

\- ¿Lo horneo ella misma? - le pregunté a Apollo.

-Tyson ayudó- se le adelanto Annabeth.

-Eso explica por qué se ve como un ladrillo de chocolate. - dije -Con cemento azul extra. -

Annabeth y Apollo se rieron.

Pensé por un segundo, y luego apagué la vela. Lo cortamos en tres y compartimos, comiendo con los dedos. Grillos y monstruos hacían ruido en los bosques, pero por lo demás estaba silencioso.

-Salvaste al mundo - dijo Apollo.

-Salvamos al mundo. - le corregí mirando a Annabeth que estaba mirando con una sonrisa la entrada al pabellón.

-Hey – saludo Will Solace llegando y sentándose junto a Annabeth.

-Hey – le devolvió el saludo ella olvidándose completamente de nosotros.

Limpié el pastel de mis manos y miré a Apollo.

-creo que deberíamos irnos – le susurre.

-yo creo lo mismo – acto seguido, me tomo la mano y sin que Will y Annabeth se dieran cuenta salimos de allí.

Caminamos hasta la playa y no fue hasta que llegamos al árbol en el que siempre nos sentábamos que me di cuenta que nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas, no las separe, aunque si me sonroje recordando la visión del Estigio.

\- ¿sucede algo, Percy? – pregunto mirándome con su sonrisa perfecta.

-solo recordaba algo.

\- ¿puedo saber qué?

Bajé la cabeza y me decidí.

-Cuando estaba en el Río Estigio, volviéndome invulnerable y eso... Nico dijo que debía concentrarme en una cosa que me mantuviera anclada al mundo, que me hiciera querer permanecer viva.

Apollo posó la vista en el horizonte. - ¿Sí? -

-sí, y yo… yo pensé… - Mi garganta se sentía realmente seca

\- ¿En alguien en particular? - preguntó Apollo, su voz era suave.

Lo miré y vi que él estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba.

-pensé en ti – le dije finalmente como hipnotizada.

Sus ojos brillaron y sonrió aún más. Soltó mi mano y me acerco a él tomándome por la cintura mientras yo ponía las manos alrededor de su cuello, a este punto estaba segura de que mi rostro estaba completamente rojo.

\- eso es lindo y te aseguro, Percy Jackson, que, si yo hubiera estado en esa situación, también habría pensado en ti, aunque no sería un gran cambio ya que siempre estoy pensando en ti.

-es bueno saberlo – sonreí.

Cuando me besó, sentí que mi cerebro se derretía y escurría por mi cuerpo. Podría haber estado así para siempre, excepto que una voz gruñó:

\- ¡Vaya, ya era hora!

Nos separamos sorprendidos, pero nos relajamos cuando notamos que no nos decían a nosotros. Clarisse iba al frente de un grupo de entrometidos que en ese momento cargaba a Will y Annabeth sobre sus hombros en el pabellón. Al parecer también se habían estado besando.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! ¿Que no hay privacidad? - se estaba quejando Will.

\- ¡Los tórtolos necesitan refrescarse! - dijo Clarisse con regocijo mientras Apollo y yo reíamos y el hacía que me sentara en su regazo para disfrutar del espectáculo.

\- ¡Al lago de las canoas! - gritó Connor Stoll.

Con una gran ovación, los llevaron colina abajo, pero los mantuvieron lo suficientemente cerca para tomarse de las manos. Annabeth se reía, y Will no pudo evitar reír también, aunque sus caras estaban completamente rojas. Se tomamos de las manos hasta el momento en que los botaron al agua. Luego tuvieron la última risa. Hice una burbuja de aire en el fondo del lago para ellos. Los chicos se quedaron esperando que salieran, pero hey, cuando eres la mejor amiga de la hija de Poseidón, no tienes que apresurarte y era obvio que se dieron cuenta porque empezaron a buscarme, mas no podrían encontrarme, el árbol era invisible si no sabías que estaba ahí. Debió haber sido un buen beso el que tuvieron ahí abajo, pero no mejor que el que Apollo me dio en ese momento. El mejor beso de todos los tiempos.


	8. Chapter 8

-colega, cálmate, podrás con esto. Además, no es como si le fueras a pedir permiso para asesinarla, aunque probablemente él sea quien te mate a ti – Hermes realmente no era bueno calmando a la gente.

-pero… - trato de discutir nuevamente asustado.

-pero nada – lo corto Artemisa perdiendo claramente la paciencia – vas a ir allí, hermano, y vas a hacer lo que tienes que hacer, ahora mismo. Podras con esto. Eres Apollo, el dios más molesto de todos y con un ego mas alto que el Olimpo mismo.

Ella sabía que eso ultimo no era realmente cierto, bueno, no TOTALMENTE. Su relación había mejorado bastante después de lo acontecido en esos años y ella realmente había llegado a recordar lo que era tener a su hermano junto a ella en todo momento sin que tenga que gritarle porque estaba coqueteando con cualquiera que se le cruce. Aun estaba un poco molesta porque Percy no se haya unido a la caza, pero debía aceptar su decisión y admitir que este era su real destino, así que por ese motivo estaba pateando a Apollo fuera de su palacio. Tenía que pedir el permiso más importante de su inmortal vida.

\- ¿tío Poseidón? – pregunto el dios del sol entrando vacilante en el templo.

-aquí estoy ¿Qué pasa, sobrino? – sonrió Poseidón, ese día estaba de muy buen humor.

-yo… yo bueno… quería preguntarte algo – Apollo realmente odiaba el hecho de que Poseidón hubiera bloqueado la entrada.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – podía ver como su sobrino estaba más nervioso de lo que nunca lo había visto. –Vamos, dilo

-de acuerdo – Apollo tomo una respiración profunda – Poseidón… sabes que amo a Percy mas que a mi propia vida, mas de lo que nunca he amado a nadie y… bueno, estaba pensando, Percy y yo llevamos años juntos, no hay nada que se interponga entre nosotros, no hay guerras, ni profecías sobre el fin del mundo… y ammm… estaba pensando y… - se armó de valor y concluyo - quiero casarme con ella, Poseidón, pero no puedo pedirle matrimonio sin tu aprobación, sabes la tradición entre nosotros los dioses.

-Apollo… - comenzó Poseidón mirándolo seria y fijamente. Apollo se asustó por su expresión y le interrumpió.

-espera. Se que esto quizás te moleste, después de todo antes de Percy yo me la pasaba de cama en cama y era conocido como el dios mas mujeriego del Olimpo después de mi padre y Ares, pero tu mismo has notado lo mucho que cambie, sabes que Percy es la única mujer con la que quiero estar, te lo dije cuando te anunciamos nuestra relación y tu mismo has tenido oportunidad de ver que es así… - el rubio dios estaba realmente inspirado, nunca le había confesado tan profundamente sus sentimientos a nadie que no fuera ella – te lo estoy pidiendo de todo corazón, tío, no he deseado algo así jamás, antes de tu hija la idea de aferrarme así a alguien me aterraba, sabes que cada vez que me enamoraba de alguien yo terminaba destrozado, pero Percy me hizo ver que no siempre es así. Quiero casarme con ella. De verdad que quiero. Se que tienes un montón de razones para negarme el permiso, pero, Poseidón, por favor, soy tu sobrino favorito, o eso creo, eres más mi padre de lo que Zeus nunca fue y por eso siempre estoy a tu lado en cada conflicto que allá. Por favor, tío… esa maravillosa mujer que es tu hija, fue capaz de hacer que yo volviera a ser quien era en realidad, el que era antes de todas esas decepciones amorosas, ella fue capaz de hacer que yo volviera a ser el dios que tu formaste con valores que mi padre se negó a entregarme el mismo. Tío P, tu hija es una reina entre las mortales y las diosas y lo sabes tan bien como yo, esa diosa cada día me da una felicidad que no había sentido en milenios y sé que yo también la hago feliz. Por favor, deja que le pida matrimonio, te prometo que hare todo lo que este en mi mano para que ella sea feliz por el resto de la eternidad y no vuelva a sufrir como lo hizo en su época de semidiosa. Te repito mi pregunta ¿me das tu permiso para pedirle matrimonio?

Apollo miro a su tío implorante. Poseidón estaba completamente serio, no estaba así desde hace años. El dios del mar se acerco a su sobrino y lo tomo por los hombros.

\- ¿prometes que la protegerás, aunque ella es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse sola?

-lo prometo – Apollo también se puso serio – Percy estará completamente segura conmigo aun cuando no necesite mi protección.

\- ¿prometes que no te involucraras con ningún ser inmortal o mitológico mientras estés con ella? – prosiguió Poseidón.

-lo juro – Apollo no haría eso ni aunque su inmortalidad dependiera de ello.

\- ¿la harás feliz?

-por supuesto que lo hare, Percy hasta olvidara lo que es sentir tristeza de verdad.

\- ¿la amas de verdad?

-como te dije, la amo mas de lo que nunca he amado a nadie, bueno a mis hijos los amo muchísimo, pero son amores distintos así que la amo mas de lo que nunca he amado a una pareja. – divago ligeramente Apollo.

-entonces tienes mi aprobación – dijo Poseidón sonriendo otra vez e interrumpiendo sus divagaciones.

Los ojos de Apollo brillaron.

\- ¿en serio?

-en serio – asintió Poseidón riendo cuando fue abordado por el abrazo de oso de su sobrino que estaba a punto de estallar de felicidad.

-gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, de verdad, muchísimas gracias, Poseidón, no sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mí, bueno de hecho si lo haces, te lo acabo de decir, pero eso no importa, gracias, gracias y gracias – agradeció Apollo con su brillante sonrisa reluciendo aún más.

-si, de nada, sobrino, pero recuerda – Poseidón se puso serio y miro con los ojos entrecerrados al dios del sol – Percy es mi hija, mi princesa, se que te he dicho esto millones de veces, pero una más, una menos; la idea es que te quede claro. Como le hagas daño a mi niña, como la vea mal por ti o no cumplas lo que me has prometido aquí y ahora, me asegurare de que tu olvides lo que es no sentir dolor y ten por seguro que te arrepentirás. No quiero que mi hija termine igual de amargada que Hera.

Ambos se estremecieron ante esas palabras.

-no será así, tío, cumpliré lo prometido – Apollo lo abrazo una vez mas y camino hacia la entrada.

\- ¿Apollo? – le llamo Poseidón haciendo que se detuviera en el umbral y se girara curioso. – no esperes que te repita esto, pero… si eres mi sobrino favorito y sé que serás un buen yerno.

Apollo sonrió aún más.

-y tu siempre has sido mi tío favorito, Poseidón, eso ya lo sabes. Y yo sé que serás un suegro genial. Ahora tengo otra razón para estar a tu lado en los conflictos.

-que no se te suba a la cabeza lo de que eres mi favorito, la amenaza sigue en pie. – le advirtió Poseidón – y gracias por el apoyo.

Y desapareció en una brisa marina.

Apollo sacudió levemente la cabeza antes de salir corriendo del templo del dios del mar mientras gritaba "AFRODITA, ARTEMISA, PIPER, HAZEL, KAYLA, ANNABETH, THALIA, NECESITO SU AYUDA"

Tenia una propuesta que planear.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy se veía hermosa. Bueno siempre lo hacía, pero ahora aún más con su camiseta de tirantes blanca y sus shorts turquesa. Estaban en Montauk, la playa favorita de Percy, la había llevado allí con la excusa de descansar de sus deberes divinos por un rato y disfrutar. Se había asegurado de que el día fuera completamente soleado, Poseidón había prometido alejar las tormentas de la playa y Afrodita cuidaría que nadie haga enojar a Zeus.

En ese momento estaban jugando un juego que consistía en adivinar los pensamientos de los mortales que los rodeaban sin leer sus mentes.

-esos están pensando en cuando es la hora de la siesta. – señalo con la cabeza a una pareja de mediana edad que miraban a un niño de cuatro años junto a ellos con caras de impaciencia. Percy no respondió. La miro y se confundió al verla con expresión ligeramente molesta, aunque trataba de ocultarla. Tomaba su mano con mas fuerza de la necesaria y sus ojos brillaban con furia reprimida mientras el agua se agitaba ligeramente en respuesta a sus emociones.

-si, y esa de ahí esta pensando en que estas buenísimo, seguro – señalo a una chica pelirroja que estaba entrando al agua sin dejar de mirarlo. Apollo sonrió divertido, si, era cierto que Percy no se molestaría si el tuviera relaciones con mortales, pero obviamente le cabreaba que esa chica le mirara tan descaradamente con ella allí mismo. Le pasaba lo mismo con los estúpidos chicos que se le insinuaban con él en frente. La última vez casi había desintegrado al mortal que le había sugerido _"dejar al rubiecito e irse con el a pasar un agradable momento"._ Se aseguro de que la chica los estuviera mirando antes de besar a su novia con más entusiasmo del necesario. Cuando se separaron varios segundos después la chica aun les miraba, solo que esta vez con furia y celos. Percy sonrió y miro a la chica que por pura casualidad en ese momento fue derribada por una ola haciéndolo reír.

Volvió a tomarla de la mano e hizo que se pusieran de pie.

Ya era hora.

La llevo hacia una parte desierta de la playa y cuando ella le iba a preguntar dónde iban simplemente desapareció en un destello dorado.

\- ¿Apollo? – pregunto ella mirando a todos lados. Cuando miro detrás de ella se sorprendió al ver que en la arena se marcaba un camino rodeado de conchas de mar, lo cual era extraño porque estaba segura de que eso no estaba unos segundos antes. Iba a dar un paso cuando su pie desnudo aplasto una nota, aparto el pie y la tomo con la mano que no sostenía sus sandalias, la nota estaba escrita con la letra de Apollo y decía:

" _espero y disfrutes de esta tarde, porque será una búsqueda. Sigue el camino marcado en la arena y ve recogiendo las notas y objetos que aparezcan en el camino. Con amor, Apollo."_

Sonrió divertida y comenzó a seguir el camino. Llevaba unos veinte pasos cuando una nota apareció a treinta centímetros delante de donde ella iba. La tomo y leyó.

" _cuando supe que Poseidón tuvo una hija creí que era una broma. ¡Poseidón no tenía niñas! La primera vez que te vi fue cuando tu y Annabeth estaban recuperando el escudo de Ares y cayeron en la trampa de Hefesto. Mi primera impresión fue que eras muy linda y tenias unos nervios de acero y tu voz me recordó al canto de las sirenas (si, así de melódico). En un principio no entendí esos sentimientos así que los ignoré. ¡que estúpido que fui!"_

Sonrió tiernamente y siguió caminando. Unos diez metros más adelante se encontró con una hermosa rosa azul en el piso con una nota amarrada.

" _¿recuerdas que siempre dejaba una rosa en tu almohada cuando me esforzaba por enamorarte? Porque yo sí, y jamás olvidare el día en que me dijiste que te encantaban las rosas pues significaba que lo estaba logrando."_

Siguió caminado recogiendo las hermosas notas que encontraba.

" _cuando te conocí en persona, no lo podía creer, ¡eras realmente hermosa! Cuando te mire a los ojos y te vi sonreír solo pude pensar dos cosas… la primera: estoy perdido y la segunda: desde este momento me asegurare de ser el único receptor de esa preciosa sonrisa"_

" _¿recuerdas cuando te visite en ese camión que transportaba autos en la búsqueda de mi hermana y Annabeth? No tienes idea de las ganas que tenia de besarte en ese momento y, si, lo admito, después de hacerte dormir me quede mirándote mas tiempo del necesario 3 dormida te vez hermosa ¿te lo había dicho?"_

" _cuando Atenea dijo que lo mas seguro seria deshacerse de ti estuve a punto de empezar a gritarle, ¡quien se creía que era! Y cuando Poseidón torno el juicio a tu favor me sentí inmensamente aliviado, te tendría por más tiempo"_

" _cuando te invité a bailar en la fiesta después del solsticio fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida pues ahí empecé a sospechar de mis sentimientos hacia ti"_

" _¿sabías que después de la fiesta Afrodita me abordo y me hizo ver que, en efecto, yo si sentía algo por ti? Recuerdo que Afrodita casi se pone a gritar cuando le dije que te conquistaría, costase lo que costase"_

Esta vez no se encontró solo una nota, ahora había un pequeño cofre de madera hermosamente decorado.

" _en estas notas estoy poniendo mis mas profundos sentimientos, guárdalos en este cofre para que, si algún día dudas de mi amor, las leas y recuerdes lo mucho que te ame, te amo y siempre te amare, mi vida"_

Con lagrimas en los ojos puso las notas en el cofre y siguió caminando.

" _cuando comencé a pasar tiempo contigo supe que serias distinta a mis otras novias. Mas especial y duradera que todas ellas. Eres la combinación justa de fuerza, valentía y compasión; pecas de leal y siempre puedes sacarme una sonrisa, con el mas mínimo gesto. Perfecta. En poco tiempo ya eras la razón de mi existir. Te amo y no me cansare de decirlo jamás"_

" _¿recuerdas mi primera declaración? Me dijiste que no confiabas en los dioses cuando de una relación se trataba. Me dijiste que primero tenía que demostrarte que no me iría con la primera que se me cruce, y que recién en ese momento, considerarías darme una oportunidad. Y yo te prometí que así sería; y gracias a Caos así fue. Poco a poco me gane tu corazón y estoy orgulloso de decir que tú eres la eterna dueña del mío."_

" _¿sabías que la posibilidad de estar junto a ti en todo momento me daba fuerzas para seguir peleando en esa guerra contra nuestro cariñoso abuelo? Siempre ha sido así, eres mi fuerza y mi valor, amor"_

" _cuando te encontré en Central Park llorando, el primer pensamiento que cruzo mi cabeza fue que odiaba verte llorar, me senté junto a ti, te abrace y me contaste que Luke Castellan fue a tu casa a pedirte que te fueras con él y que cuando te negaste él te insulto de esa manera... te juro que estuve a punto de ir a buscarle donde quiera que estuviera y matarle yo mismo, pero por ti no lo hice. Necesitabas que alguien te apoyara y te diera fuerzas. Creo que hice un buen trabajo."_

" _desde ese momento me prometí que nada ni nadie volvería a hacerte sufrir de ese modo. Me prometí que desde ese entonces tu no volverías a llorar por él. Tu serias feliz, cueste lo que cueste"_

" _cuando llegamos a Manhattan después de derrotar a Tifón recuerdo que el pánico me invadió al ver que no estabas, seguido por el feroz terror cuando supe que estabas peleando con Cronos en el Olimpo. Cuando te vi allá arriba, viva, agachada, al igual que Grover y Annabeth junto al cuerpo de Castellan, solo pude pensar en el hecho de que tu estabas viva. No me importaba que el mundo se estuviera desmoronando minutos antes, lo único que me importaba era que tu estuvieras ahí, viva."_

" _los meses que fuimos novios antes de lo de Hera fueron espectaculares, las citas, incluso las discusiones que teníamos, las posteriores reconciliaciones (no durábamos ni diez minutos enfadados), todo lo acontecido en esos cuatro meses fue fantástico"_

" _la guerra contra Gea y sus gigantes fue corta, pero dura. Estuve a punto de perderte tantas veces que prefiero no entrar en detalles. Pase los 18 peores días de mi inmortal vida cuando caíste al Tártaro, por suerte lograste salir, nunca te pregunte, pero ¿recibiste los sueños que te envié? Espero que sí"_

" _Cuando me fui del Olimpo junto a Artemisa me sentía horrible, no podría verte como quería. Maldije la esquizofrenia greco-romana mas que nunca. Cuando Leo, Hazel y Frank nos buscaron en la isla de Delos, la decepción me lleno al no verte con ellos, mas lo oculte (no estoy seguro de haberlo hecho bien, Leo me miraba raro) sabía que Zeus/Júpiter nos estaba mirando así que hice lo posible porque se viera como que solo quería deshacerme de ellos y no se notara que les ayudaba voluntariamente. Por suerte este papel me salió bien y gracias al cielo Leo me ayudo inconscientemente al crear el "Valdezinador" y tuve que dejar de fingir que quería matarlos. Lo que mas me dolió fue saber el hecho de que tu estabas tan cerca y no podía verte. Ni siquiera pude nombrarte o enviarte algún mensaje, sabía que, si lo hacía, mi padre haría algo, confiaba en que te darías cuenta"_

" _matar a esos gigantes fue muy divertido, te veías increíble a pesar de todas esas heridas. Hacemos un buen equipo, tu y yo. Antes, ahora y siempre."_

" _la guerra acabo y ese estúpido monstruos te apuñalo, estuve unos minutos en shock antes de que Poseidón y yo fuéramos allí a verte y que yo te curara. Nunca olvidare lo feliz que me sentí cuando finalmente despertaste"_

" _y ya eres una diosa (la más hermosa e increíble, si me preguntan) cuando aceptaste estar conmigo siempre… no hay palabras para describir lo bien que me sentí, cielo."_

" _Han pasado 3 años desde eso y cada día me enamoro más de ti, dudo muchísimo que algún día dejes de impresionarme. Te amo, Percy, mas que a nada en este mundo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y no te cambiaría por nada. Hemos pasado por mucho dolor, pero al final, me di cuenta que si existen los finales felices. Sobre todo, si estoy junto a ti. TE AMO, HERMOSA. No lo olvides jamás"_

" _te escribiría un Haiku, pero sé que me golpearías si lo hago."_

" _de nuevo, TE AMO. Ya te dije que no me cansaría de decirlo 3"_

Entonces el camino se acabó, en el centro del fin del camino había una caja de terciopelo blanca, Percy la tomo en sus manos dejando sus sandalias, el cofre y la rosa a un lado y vio la nota que tenía colgando.

" _mira hacia delante antes de abrirla"_

Guardo las ultimas nota en el cofre y miro al frente con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y los ojos brillando de amor y alegría. Apollo estaba a unos diez metros y la miraba con su deslumbrante sonrisa, mientras giraba algo rojo entre sus manos. Iba a dar un paso cuando Apollo le arrojo lo que tenía en las manos y cuando lo atrapo gracias a sus rápidos reflejo noto que era una manzana roja con una inscripción dorada escrita en griego antiguo: παντρευτείτε με

 **(Pronunciación: pantrefteíte me / Traducción: Cásate conmigo)**

Le miro, conmocionada y abrió la caja de terciopelo para encontrarse con un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una piedra aguamarina en forma de corazón rodeado de pequeños diamantes que centelleaban a la luz del sol.

Parpadeo rápidamente, dejo la manzana junto a sus cosas en el suelo antes de correr hacia delante exclamando: "¡por supuesto que sí!" y lanzarse contra Apollo que la recibió con los brazos abiertos alzándola en el aire antes de besarla.

Mientras tanto en el Olimpo, Afrodita y sus hijas chillaban como locas junto a los demás que sonreían.


	10. Chapter 10

No podía creer lo rápido que habían pasado los meses.

Un momento él y Percy estaban pensando si hacer una boda al estilo griego antiguo o ser originales y hacer una moderna con su toque personal, y al siguiente Apollo estaba caminando de un lado para otro en la sala de estar de su mansión, lo que ponía a Hermes, Grover, Nico, Jason, Leo y Frank de los nervios.

\- ¡QUIERES PARAR! – grito el dios mensajero perdiendo finalmente la paciencia – me estas mareando, maldita sea.

-lo siento, pero estoy ansioso – se excuso Apollo deteniendo su paseo y tomando un profundo e innecesario respiro.

Los 5 dioses y el sátiro inmortal resoplaron.

-tiene que calmarse, Apollo, Percy le mataría si le da un ataque de ansiedad media hora antes de la boda. – le advirtió Grover con seriedad sintiendo sus emociones.

Apollo asintió.

-lo sé – tomo otro respiro.

\- ¿Por qué no dejas que tus pensamientos fluyan, señor musico? – pregunto Leo –. He oído que ayuda.

Apollo quedo pensativo por una fracción de segundo antes de sentarse en un sillón teniendo cuidado de no arrugar el traje y cerró los ojos escuchando los suspiros de alivio de sus padrinos.

Dejo que su mente vagara por sus recuerdos.

Pensó en su vida antes de Percy y lo hizo desde el principio. Recordó como había sido su llegada al Olimpo, como había recibido su trono y en su primer encuentro en persona con su tío Poseidón. Había escuchado de él, mucho, era quien había creado la isla flotante donde habían nacido él y su gemela evadiendo las reglas de Hera, con eso se había ganado su cariño eterno. Recordó como después de ese día su tío era como un padre para él. Recordó a su madre, Leto, y como siempre estaba ahí con él y Artemisa a pesar de lo poco que la visitaban. Recordó las historias de su nacimiento. Recordó su juventud. Recordó a Admeto y la Guerra de Troya (el único conflicto en el que no estuvo del lado de Poseidón). Recordó a Niobe y como él y su hermana habían matado a sus hijos en venganza por la ofensa hacia su madre. Recordó cada momento de su vida en la antigüedad. Recordó a Daphne y Jacinto y lo mucho que los amo. Recordó absolutamente todo y antes de lo esperado alguien toco la puerta sacándolo de sus recuerdos. Era su madre.

Leto estaba hermosa en ese vestido rojo carmesí, su cabello dorado estaba atado en una coleta sofisticada y sus ojos pardos brillaban de felicidad.

-ya es la hora – anuncio ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

\- ¿ya? – pregunto Apollo mirando la hora mientras sus padrinos salían de la mansión.

-si, Apollo, ya. – Leto sonrió con cariño – vamos, querido, ¿acaso quieres llegar tarde a tu propia boda?

Apollo también sonrió. Su propia boda. Paso un brazo por los hombros de su madre y juntos cruzaron la puerta mientras ella le decía que Percy estaba tan hermosa que estaba segura de que algo le daría.

…

\- ¿eres consciente de que tu futuro esposo se desmayara cuando te vea? Te ves increíble – le sonrió Tritón desde el sillón en el que estaba desparramado.

-esa es exactamente la idea, Tritón – hablo Afrodita, hizo una pausa y mirándola críticamente añadió – Tiene razón, estas hermosa, Percy.

-gracias – sonrió ella mientras sus madrinas (Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Thalía, Artemisa y Calipso), su pequeña hermana Estelle (la niña de los pétalos) y Justin (el pequeño de 5 años hijo de Hermes llevaría los anillos) asentían de acuerdo con la diosa del amor.

Se miro en el espejo de cuerpo entero junto a ella y sonrió aún más.

Su vestido era a la vez moderno, pero con ese necesario toque griego, era de un solo hombro. La única tira era en realidad un montón de diamantes que formaban un montón de flores unidas firmemente por delgados hilos de bronce celestial. Era ajustado desde el pecho a la cadera, pero luego fluía hasta el suelo como una blanca cascada. La tela de la zona ajustada estaba en diagonal, y entre ella y la parte lisa había un grueso y delicado cinturón formado por diamantes y zafiros. La forma de este era tal que parecía que llevara una diadema en la cintura. Sus zapatos tenían poco tacón debido a que era alta por naturaleza. Eran blancos y estaban forrados en una gruesa tela de encaje.

Para la ocasión había manipulado la forma de su pelo así que este ahora le llegaba un poco mas abajo del hombro de manera que la espalda del vestido no se viera opacada por el peinado. Aun así, se aseguró de mantener las ondas, reglas de Afrodita. Su peinado en si consistía en una simple trenza cascada para darle protagonismo a la hermosa tiara hecha de oro y aguamarina que la coronaba como princesa del mar. Esta, en ese momento, estaba en su caja esperando a que Poseidón la abriera y la pusiera en la cabeza de su hija menor.

No llevaba muchas joyas, solo llevaba su anillo de compromiso, el brazalete que Apollo le regalo en su cumpleaños número 15 y unos preciosos aretes que Amphitrite le había prestado. Y así la tradición de los mortales estaba completa.

Algo nuevo: el vestido.

Algo prestado: los aretes.

Algo azul: la vaporosa liga en su pierna era blanca y azul.

Algo viejo: el brazalete.

Su maquillaje era sencillo como a ella le gustaba tenerlo las pocas veces que lo utilizaba. La sombra que Piper le había puesto resaltaba el verde mar de sus ojos, solo usaba una ligera capa de rubor, sus naturalmente largas pestañas solo habían sido rizadas para realzar la potencia de su mirada y sus labios estaban rojos. Simple, sencillo y perfecto. Muy Percy.

\- ¿estas nerviosa? – le pregunto Tritón poniéndose de pie con cuidad bajo la mirada de advertencia de Afrodita que escondía la silenciosa promesa de hacerlo sufrir si veía una sola arruga en el traje.

Percy pensó en ello. – no realmente, solo ansiosa. He estado esperando este día por meses y es sorprendente lo rápido que ha llegado.

-dímelo a mi – bufo Tritón – esperaba tener mas tiempo para hacerme a la idea de que mi hermana iba a casarse.

-no estarías preparado para eso, aunque te dieran milenios – señalo Artemisa a lo que Tritón se encogió de hombros concediéndolo mientras todos reían y Estelle y Justin disfrutaban de unos dulces que les habían dado.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando la puerta se abrió. Era su padre.

\- ¿ya están todos…? Wow – Poseidón no tenía palabras. ¿esa era su pequeña? Se acerco a su hija y tomándola de la mano hizo que diera una vuelta – estas preciosa, niña.

-gracias, papá – Percy dio un paso atrás y le miro de arriba abajo – tu no estas nada mal.

-por supuesto que no – resoplo el dios del mar mirando su traje azul marino con su corbata del mismo color y camisa blanca – estoy increíble todo el tiempo.

-aja – coincidió Percy reteniendo la risa.

-bueno basta de charla – intervino Afrodita sonriendo tiernamente – faltan 10 minutos para la ceremonia, es hora de que pongas la tiara, Poseidón. Ellos se van ya.

Poseidón sonrió y se acercó a tomar la caja mientras todas las damas de honor, los niños y Tritón salían por la puerta, Afrodita rápidamente le quito la caja y la sostuvo abierta para él. El dios del mar la tomo y con delicadeza la puso en la cabeza de su repentinamente nerviosa hija. Poseidón y Afrodita dieron un paso atrás y sonrieron aun mas al ver que Percy ahora estaba más que perfecta. El dios miro a Afrodita y ella, entendiendo el mensaje, salió por la puerta. Era hora de un momento padre e hija.

\- ¿te imaginabas que esto pasaría? – le pregunto Percy y ante su mirada confundida, explico – yo, convertida en diosa… ya sabes, todo eso.

-no realmente – Poseidón se quedó pensativo – cuando naciste estaba completamente seguro de que eras un niño, de hecho, creí que eras un niño hasta que te vi por primera vez. No lo podía creer. Jamás había tenido una niña. Mucho menos una que claramente era tan poderosa y hermosa como tú. ¿sabías que esa noche estaba planeando entrenar a un ejército de mis súbditos más feroces para encargarme de todos los que trataran de ser algo más que tus amigos? – Percy le miro incrédula – no me mires así, sabes que pudo ser peor. Además, esa noche también se apareció Tritón y estuvo completamente de acuerdo conmigo. En todo… esa noche tu hermano me dijo que tu serias mas que especial. Dijo que serias adorada en el Campamento Mestizo y respetada en el Olimpo. No se equivocaba. No, no me esperaba que fueras una diosa, pero sin duda es lo que mereces y estoy muy feliz de que se te haya concedido esa segunda oportunidad. Te tendré para siempre y eso es mas de lo que podría pedir, aunque te vayas a casar con Apollo y estés más con el que conmigo. – le sonrió con cariño.

-oh, papá – Percy le abrazo con fuerza reteniendo las lágrimas. – ¿sabes que siempre que pensaba en una boda de pequeña soñaba con que fuera con mi papá al lado? No sabes lo feliz que estoy porque ese sueño sea realidad. No importa lo que pasé, valió la pena, todo.

\- yo estaría ahí en cualquier realidad, pequeña. – dijo Poseidón abrazándola más fuerte – Hey, no hay que llorar, es tu boda, debes disfrutarla. Vamos, es hora de que dejes a mi sobrino con la boca en el piso.

Y con una ultima risa ambos cruzaron el umbral abrazados después de tomar el ramo que estaba en una pequeña mesilla.

…

Todos ya estaban acomodados en sus puestos y Apollo ya se había calmado. En ese momento estaba parado frente al "altar" tratando de charlar con Himeneo, quien oficiaría la boda.

-… la novia debe estar llegando… ordénate esa corbata… ¿dónde deje mi discurso? – sip, cuando Himeneo entraba en su modo matrimonio era imposible hablar con él. Entonces la música que sus Musas habían estado tocando cambio, no era la música que se usaría en una boda mortal, era la música que se usaban en las bodas de la Antigua Grecia. Sonrió mientras los nervios se apoderaban de él otra vez. Su boda comenzaba ahora.

…

Tuvo esencial cuidado en que todo estuviera perfecto. Reviso que el arco de flores estuviera perfecto, que los asientos estuvieran en perfecta posición a pesar de que solo 300 personas se pudieron sentar, las otras permanecían de pie o miraban desde arriba, algunas incluso habían optado por mirar la boda desde Hefesto TV. Miro a su alrededor críticamente. Todo estaba perfecto. Afrodita sonrió aún más y fue a buscar a la novia. Ya era hora.

…

-estas hiperventilando – le dijo su padre divertido.

-claro que no – cerro los ojos y se calmó – ¿todo está listo?

-todo listo – respondió Piper acomodando su vestido azul claro.

-de acuerdo – dijo Annabeth cuando la música cambio - ¿estas lista, sesos de alga?

-estoy lista, chica sabia – Percy le dio una sonrisa traviesa - tú serás la siguiente ¿verdad? Planeo arrojarte mi ramo y hare que Apollo prometa lanzarle mi liga a Will.

Annabeth la miro un poco confundida por un segundo antes de sonrojarse como loca mientras Piper, Hazel, Thalía y Calipso se reían, su padre y su hermano miraban divertidos a la hija de Atenea, Artemisa hacia muecas y los niños sonreían.

-ya es hora – canturreo Afrodita saliendo de la Sala de Tronos (ahora convertida en salón de ceremonias)

Percy respiro profundo y miro a su padre que le guiño un ojo con complicidad. Afrodita dio un par de indicaciones a sus damas de honor y los pequeños antes de brillar lejos con Tritón. Era hora.

…

Los niños y las damas de honor comenzaron a entrar cada 5 segundos en fila. Estelle, Justin, Artemisa, Annabeth, Thalía, Piper, Hazel y Calipso. Uno a uno. Entonces todos lo que estaban sentados se pusieron de pie. La novia entraba ahora.

Apollo quedo boquiabierto cuando Percy entro del brazo de su padre y es que ¡estaba hermosa! Ella le miro y sus ojos brillaron cuando sonrió. Cerro la boca y sonrió en grande. Sip, era hora.

…

-estimados asistentes a esta maravillosa ceremonia. – comenzó Himeneo - No hace falta que les diga porque estamos aquí… Cuando dos dioses deciden tomar esta importante decisión es porque saben que están preparados, entre nosotros los inmortales, no existe el hasta que la muerte nos separe, entre los inmortales no existe el divorcio, entre los inmortales solo existe el amor verdadero y el para siempre es cierto y posible. Cuando dos dioses deciden unirse en matrimonio es algo que celebrar porque significa que el amor de esta pareja será eterno. Damas y caballeros, hoy, en este maravilloso día, lord Apollo y lady Percy, han decidido unir sus vidas, han decidido que no quieren pasar la eternidad sin el otro y eso es algo que se debe admirar y respetar.

Percy miro con una ceja alzada a Apollo que le guiño un ojo y articulo con la boca "está en modo boda". Retuvo una risa.

…

-podrán pasar los siglos y los milenios. Podrán llegar guerras y problemas. Podrán existir todo tipo de dificultades, pero esta pareja seguirá unida, porque se aman, porque estarán juntos en todo momento, porque han decidido estar juntos para siempre.

Apollo miro a Percy y sonrió. Para siempre no sería suficiente para demostrarle todo lo que la amaba.

…

\- El amor es una palabra muy fuerte para los mortales, muchos hasta sienten miedo de él. Eso es una tontería, el amor es el sentimiento más hermoso que pueda existir. El amor nos llena, nos complementa, el amor nos fortalece. Muchos opinaran que el amor es una debilidad, bueno están equivocados, el amor nos da valor, nos da fuerza, el amor es un poder muy grande e importante, todos amamos, todos no fortalecemos al pensar en alguien que nos de valor ante alguna dificultad, amando nos a enfrentamos a lo que sea, eso lady Percy lo sabe muy bien.

Himeneo le sonrió a Percy que también lo hizo mirando a Apollo, a su madre, a su padre y a sus amigos y familia.

…

-yo, Apollo, el séptimo olímpico, hijo de Zeus y Leto. Dios de la música, el arte, la poesía y los oráculos. Dios del tiro con arco, los pastores, la peste, la medicina, el sol y la luz. Dios del conocimiento y el orden cívico, te recibo a ti, Persephone Jackson, como esposa, como eterna compañera y como amiga. Me entrego a ti en las mismas condiciones y hago la promesa de amarte, protegerte, respetarte y apoyarte, por el resto de nuestra eternidad.

Percy parpadeo para alejar las lágrimas, probablemente fue la única pues todas las mujeres estaban llorando a mares y algunos hombres también.

…

-yo, Percy, decimoquinta olímpica, hija de Poseidón y Sally Jackson. Diosa de los héroes, la lealtad y el mar y todos sus derivados, te recibo a ti, Apollo, como esposo, como eterno compañero y como amigo. Me entrego a ti en las mismas condiciones y hago la promesa de amarte, protegerte, respetarte y apoyarte, por el resto de nuestra eternidad.

Apollo le dio su sonrisa más brillante y le dio un apretón a su mano.

…

-Percy, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y apoyo incondicional.

Deslizo el anillo de oro en su dedo.

-Apollo, recibe esta alianza en señal de mi amor y apoyo incondicional.

Deslizo también el anillo.

-pueden besarse – dijo Himeneo sonriendo.

Ni corto ni perezoso Apollo tomo a Percy de la cintura, la pego a él y la beso con los aplausos de fondo. La eternidad seria maravillosa con Percy a su lado.

…


	11. Chapter 11

-De acuerdo Apollo, si no te sientas en este mismo instante por las buenas, me iré y te dejare solo antes de que los demás lleguen ¿oíste? – amenazo harta Piper mientras Jason la miraba sorprendido.

-Puedes hacer lo que se te de la regalada gana, Piper, pero no me pienso sentar. – Apollo la miro mal dejando de caminar – Tú no tienes idea de lo mal que se puede estar cuando tu esposa está ahí adentro – señalo a la puerta con un movimiento lleno de exasperación – y no te dejan entrar a verla. ¡Soy el dueño de todo este lugar, por Urano! ¿Cómo pueden dejarme aquí afuera?

Como respondiendo a sus quejas, se escucho un leve grito de Percy, seguramente otra contracción.

-Podrás ser el dueño de todo el maldito hospital, pero no eres dueño de tu gemela que si no recuerdas es la que te saco – le dijo Piper desesperada cuando el dios del sol reanudo su paseo.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes – Apollo hizo un puchero – uno pensaría que al ser mi hermana tendría un poco más de consideración.

-No sería ella si la tuviera – señalo Jason hablado por primera vez en un buen rato. – además, la estabas poniendo nerviosa a ella, a Ilitia y a la enfermera, es normal que te sacara. No podrían ver cuando era hora de que Percy diera a luz a tu bebe si las sacabas de sus cabales.

-Tienes razón, pero… aun así Arty es una mala hermana – dijo Apollo como conclusión final sentándose para alivio de Piper que estaba a punto de golpearlo. Había intentado todo, embrujahabla, palabras bonitas, palabras feas, amenazas sutiles, amenazas directas y no lo había logrado. Jason debió haber hablado antes.

\- ¿Cómo fue? – pregunto Piper cuando le vio un poco más tranquilo.

\- ¿Cómo fue que? – pregunto de vuelta el olímpico sin entender.

-Estaban aquí, estaban allá, ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta que era hora de que su hijo o hija naciera? – explico Jason comprendiendo lo que Piper quería saber y si era sincero, el también.

-Estábamos con Amphitrite en mi casa, ella había venido a ver a Percy como ha hecho las ultimas semanas desde que Percy no salía tan seguido por el embarazo y yo he tenido que hacerme cargo de nuestros deberes divinos. No me gustaba que se quedara sola y Amphitrite adoraba acompañarla cuando Sally no podía. – relato Apollo ausente, aun miraba la puerta como si fuera a botarla de una patada en cualquier momento mientras Percy daba otro grito seguido de una maldición que habría hecho que Sally se desmayara – Cuando volví, las dos estaban tranquilamente sentadas en uno de los sillones hablando y yo me senté con ellas, entonces Percy me dijo que se sentía incomoda y que la ayudara a cambiar de posición, fuimos cuidadosos, muy cuidadosos, pero de todas maneras cinco minutos después se escuchó como si alguien hubiera chasqueado los dedos y Percy hizo una mueca extraña y dio un pequeño jadeo. Cuando le pregunte que le pasaba, Amphitrite dio un grito que casi me deja imposiblemente sordo, estaba mirando el agua que goteaba del sillón y venia de entre las piernas de mi esposa. Percy había roto fuente. Mi querida tía me dio un empujón para nada suave, me dijo "Llama a Artemisa y a Ilitia. Llévalas a tu hospital aquí en el Olimpo" y comenzó a calmar a Percy antes de desaparecer con ella, sin tomarme en cuenta. Fui a buscarlas, me topé con ustedes, les dije lo que paso, más o menos, vinimos los cinco cuando encontré a mis hermanas, mi siempre tierna gemela me echo de la habitación y aquí estamos.

Apollo hizo un puchero que se vio más que infantil en opinión de los chicos.

\- ¿Y dónde está Amphitrite ahora? – pregunto Jason alzando las cejas. No la habían visto.

-Fue a buscar a Poseidón y Tritón mientras Hermes avisa a todos los demás. Pero han tardado demasiado. – Apollo iba a decir algo más, pero como si lo hubieran invocado las puertas de la zona privada del hospital se abrieron y Poseidón y su esposa entraron como un huracán.

\- ¿Dónde está mi hija? – pregunto el dios del mar sin saludar a nadie lo que le valió una mala mirada de Amphitrite.

-Ahí dentro – dijo Jason señalando la puerta. Se oyó otro grito de Percy y entonces Poseidón reparo en su yerno.

\- ¿No deberías estar con ella, Apollo?

-Y lo haría, pero mi linda hermana me saco a patadas. – se cruzó de brazos –Lo que es totalmente injusto en mi opinión. Es mi esposa y es mi hijo o hija. ¡No tenía derecho a sacarme así!

-De seguro las estabas sacando de quicio – dijo Amphitrite sonriéndole maternalmente.

Horas y varios gritos después comenzaron a llegar todos los demás y para sorpresa de Apollo y sus acompañantes venían cargados con flores, globos, tarjetas, peluches y canastas de regalo. Apollo se les acerco y tomo una tarjeta de la canasta azul bebe (llena de peluches de cabras y demás animales pequeñitos y unos zapatitos blancos en el centro) que un radiante Grover sujetaba en una mano y con la otra sostenía tres grandes globos también azul bebe y un ramo de flores que obviamente eran para Percy.

- _Bienvenido al mundo, pequeño Alexis, espero y te gusten las enchiladas tanto como a mí. Con cariño, tu tío Grover –_ leyó con una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Por qué sigues tan seguro de que será un Alexis? Bien puede ser una Zoë y acabas de comprar una canasta para un niño.

-Será un Alex. – aseguro el sátiro sin duda en la voz sonriendo con orgullo – Lo presiento. La canasta y los globos no serán en vano.

Apollo rio por un momento y dejo la tarjeta donde estaba, tomo una bolsa que su cuñado le tendía y soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver que había en su interior.

- _Solo lloro si quien me carga es feo –_ leyó sin dejar de reír. La frase estaba bordada dos pequeños baberos, uno amarillo y otro turquesa. "Así si uno se ensucia, le pones el otro y ya"explico Tritón muy orgulloso de su regalo. Sacudió la cabeza bastante divertido, de verdad le gustaba el regalo y empujo el globo con el que Tritón había empezado a molestarlo.

No fue hasta veinte minutos después que la puerta de la habitación de Percy se abrió y la pequeña ninfa que hacía de enfermera salió, por un segundo se vio abrumada por la cantidad de gente pues ahí estaban los olímpicos (menos Atenea que dijo que ya conocería al bebe cuando hubiera nacido y Ares que estaba en una cita con una mortal), Tritón, Amphitrite, los siete, Grover, Nico y Thalía (que había estado de visita cuando se enteró). Rápidamente la ninfa busco a Apollo y cuando lo vio se dirigió rápidamente a él ignorando las miradas dirigidas hacia su persona.

-Mi señor – dijo llamando su atención pues el dios estaba mirando por una ventana muy distraído.

\- ¿Paso algo, Olive? – pregunto preocupado.

-No, mi señor, es solo que su gemela me pidió que lo llamara. Lady Percy ya va a dar a luz y dijo que era mejor que le gritara a usted que a nosotras. – explico con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vaya, pero que considerada que es Artemisa ¿no? – rio un poco y dijo: – vamos allá.

La siguió hasta el interior de la habitación después de hacerle señas a sus amigos y familia diciendo que todo estaba bien.

…

Poseidón miro preocupado la puerta por la que su yerno había desaparecido. Su hijita…

-Tranquilo, mi señor, Percy estará bien – se giro a ver a su esposa y sonrió suavemente.

-Lo sé, pero… es mi hija y todo su embarazo ha sido tan humano que no puedo evitar preocuparme – Amphitrite le dio un apretón a su mano.

-Percy es una diosa – le recordó con suavidad – y además es una chica muy fuerte, si los riesgos que enfrento antes no la mataron, dudo muchísimo que un parto lo haga.

Iban a decir algo mas cuando los gritos comenzaron y Poseidón supo que su nieto o nieta estaba por nacer.

-APOLLO TE JURO POR EL AMOR DE CAOS QUE NO ME PONDRAS LA MANO ENCIMA EN EL RESTO DE LA ETERNIDAD ¿OISTE? – Poseidón y Tritón se vieron bastante felices cuando Percy grito eso para gracia de todos.

-A PARTIR DE AHORA DUERMES EN EL SOFA, ¡OH, Y COMO TE DESMAYES TE MATO! – varios estaban ya reteniendo la risa, pero no pudieron al escuchar a Apollo.

-Amor, me vas a romper la mano… – un grito y un pequeño lamento – Ay… Percy… mi vida, me estás haciendo daño.

\- ¿QUE TE ESTOY HACIENDO DAÑO? ¿QUE TE ESTOY HACIENDO DAÑO? ESTOY DANDO A LUZ A TU HIJO POR SI NO TE HABIAS DADO CUENTA, IDIOTA. HAS SOPORTADO COSAS PEORES Y SOPORTARAS QUE TE ESTE APRETANDO LA MANO ¿ENTENDIDO? – casi podían imaginar a Apollo asintiendo frenéticamente asustado por la cara de Percy.

-Bien, Percy, ya casi – escucharon a Ilitia. – veo su cabeza, una vez más.

Y se escuchó un pequeño grito de Percy seguido por el llanto de un bebe.

\- ¡Es un niño! – exclamo Artemisa logrando que Grover y Annabeth saltaran emocionados presumiendo que lo habían sabido desde el primer momento. – espera…

Percy grito otra vez preocupando a todos. Su bebe ya había nacido, ¿por qué el grito?

\- ¡Hay otro más! – escucharon exclamar a Apollo con júbilo. - ¡son gemelos!

\- ¿Otro? – pregunto Poseidón pálido mientras Afrodita gritaba "¡más bebes!" como si no hubiera nada mejor que eso.

\- ¡Vaya! – rio Hermes – Parece que mi hermano hizo su trabajo muy bien.

Deméter le golpeo con la revista de cereales que estaba leyendo por su falta de decoro.

Y la odisea comenzó otra vez, solo que sin amenazas en contra de Apollo, por el momento.

\- ¿Por qué nadie me aviso que mi nieto o nieta estaba naciendo? – pregunto Leto entrando por la puerta seguida de un sátiro que cargaba un ramo de flores, globos amarillos y una caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Un grito de Percy hizo que la pobre cabra casi deje los globos sueltos por la sorpresa, aunque Leto no pareció notarlo.

-Sabía que se me olvidaba alguien – murmuro Hermes mientras Hera se ponía rígida en su asiento y le daba una mirada asesina tanto a su marido como a la titanaide como siempre hacia cuando Leto iba al Olimpo a ver a sus hijos, nietos y nuera. – Lo siento mucho, Leto. Estaba tan atareado que no recordé avisarte.

-Pues espero que no vuelva a repetirse, Hermes, no quiero repetir la experiencia de enterarme por Hefesto TV que mi nieto o nieta esta naciendo. – le advirtió ella antes de sonreírle a Will – Dime, Will querido, ¿Dónde están tu padre, tu madrastra y hermanito o hermanita?

Solace hizo una ligera mueca, su abuela no parecía recordar que Percy antes de ser novia de su padre y casarse con él, era amiga suya e insistía en llamarla "su madrastra" lo que era terriblemente raro considerando que Percy y él se conocían desde que ella tenia doce y el casi trece. ¡si ya era raro verla acaramelada con SU PADRE, muchas gracias!

-Están dentro aun – dijo de todas formas señalando la puerta de la habitación – Al parecer no era solo un bebe, son gemelos.

Leto dio un pequeño chillido.

\- ¡Dos nuevos nietos! ¡Y gemelos! – pareció a punto de morir de ternura – Un recuerdo cuando nacieron mis pequeños. Fue un día maravilloso, mis bebes eran tan lindos, ¡Y solo mejoraba mientras ellos crecían! ¡Percy debe estar tan feliz!

Hera bufo molesta junto a un bastante incomodo Zeus. De pronto todo se callo dentro de la habitación y Olive, Artemisa e Ilitia salieron por la puerta sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

…

-Mi niño – arrullo una sudorosa Percy cuando le dieron a su bebe mientras Apollo mimaba a la pequeña Zöe después de que sostuviera a Alex mientras ella daba a luz de nuevo. El pequeño Alex se acurruco contra ella y por un momento abrió los ojitos antes de cerrarlos inmediatamente, pero eso fue suficiente para Percy. Su bebe tenia los ojitos de su marido. Inclino la cabeza y dejo un beso en los cortísimos risos pelinegros que se insinuaban en su cabecita.

Apollo pocas veces había estado tan emocionado, el no había asistido al parto de sus demás hijos porque era mas que obvio que las madres lo reconocerían (y la mayoría dudaba tuviera una buena reacción) así que naturalmente estaba emocionado por estar ahí. Miro a su pequeña hija una vez más y se acercó a su esposa. Con cuidado de no molestar a la pequeña la cambio para sostenerla en solo un brazo y con el que quedo libre rodear los hombros de Percy.

-Gracias… por todo. – susurro mientras besaba su ligeramente húmedo cabello.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada – se acomodo en sus brazos para poder colocar a sus hijos frente a frente. – ella se parece mucho a ti.

-Y él es igualito a ti, bueno a ti si fueras varón. – Percy rio levemente agradeciendo en su mente que Artemisa, Ilitia y Olive decidieran irse para darles espacio con sus hijos.

\- ¿Algunas pensaste que serían dos?

-Jamás, pero me gusta – Apollo sonrió mirando a su hija y después a su hijo – nunca había tenido gemelos o mellizos, me llama la atención la idea de criar a los primeros y, por sobre todo, me encanta que sea junto a ti.

-Eres tan meloso – se quejó Percy, aunque su sonrisa evidenciaba que no le importaba realmente.

Apollo le dio otro beso en el pelo.

-Hermes lleva mucho tiempo molestándome con eso de que no dormiremos en mucho tiempo. Creo que será peor de lo que pensábamos.

-No lo sé, pero siempre podemos vengarnos llamándolo cada vez que nos tengamos que despertar. Ya sabes, necesitaremos un padrino para Zöe – dijo Percy sonriendo malévolamente ante la idea.

Apollo iba a decir algo mas cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Hoy es el día de las interrupciones ¿no lo crees, amor? – Percy rio y le dio un ligero codazo teniendo cuidado de no molestar a la pequeña. – ¡Pase!

Leo asomo la cabeza y cuando vio la escena frente a él dijo:

-No se muevan ni un poquito – Apollo y Percy le miraron confundidos cuando comenzó a revolver en su cinturón de herramientas. - ¡Aja! Sonrían, solecillos.

Sin saber porque aun ellos sonrieron y cuando el flash los ilumino entendieron que quería Leo.

\- ¡Déjame verla! – exigió inmediatamente Percy.

\- ¡Uau, mamá! Deberías esperar un poco antes de comenzar a ser mandona ¿no crees?

-Valdez, que acabe de dar a luz a dos bebes no impedirá que te arranque la cabeza por tus bromitas así que, o me muestras la foto ya o te arrepentirás. – le amenazo Percy sonriendo dulcemente.

\- ¿Cómo puede verse tan aterradora, pero a la vez tan tierna? – le pregunto Leo a Apollo que se encogió de hombros.

-Me lo llevo preguntando bastante tiempo y aun no obtengo respuesta, aunque no es que me queje, la verdad.

-Bien, otra duda universal. Pero miren que lindos que salieron – le alcanzo la foto instantánea que había sacado.

-Está muy bonita. – dijo Apollo sonriendo con presunción – Y yo le doy el toque brillante que toda foto necesita.

Percy cerro los ojos mientras Leo soltaba una leve carcajada.

\- ¿Se puede? – pregunto Poseidón parado en la puerta con todos los demás atrás.

-Claro, papá – dijo Percy sonriéndole radiante.

Leo de pronto se convirtió en el fotógrafo oficial y tomo muchas fotos mas de ese día mientras fuera del hospital el Olimpo y el fondo del mar comenzaban a preparar la que seria una semana de celebración por la llegada de dos nuevos integrantes a la familia del Olimpo y a la familia real.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex miro con ojo crítico el dibujo en sus manos. Suspiro, no importaba cuantas veces lo intentara, el dibujo no salía ni a él ni a su hermana. Hizo un puchero y sus ojitos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su papi era un excelente dibujante y él no podía hacer ni un circulo bonito. ¿Qué clase de hijo del dios del sol era? ¡De seguro uno muy malo! ¡Su mami había mentido cuando dijo que el era un niño bueno y dulce! Volvió a hacer un puchero y entonces la puerta de su habitación de abrió.

\- ¿Alec? – pregunto su hermana mirándolo sorprendida mientras jugaba con una de sus coletas - ¿Qué te pasa, helmano? ¿Pol que llolas?

 _ **/ ¿Alex? ¿Qué te pasa, hermano? ¿Por qué lloras? /**_

-Veo el legalo pala papi – explico sentándose en su cama de bebe dios grande, como su papi la había llamado – pelo no loglo que quelle ben.

 _ **/veo el regalo para papi. Pero no logro que quede bien. /**_

-A vel – dijo Zoë acercándose y sentándose junto a él - ¿Puello vel el legalo?

 _ **/A ver. ¿Puedo ver el regalo? /**_

-ten – le entrego su dibujo y se puso de pie para recoger sus crayones y guardarlos en su cajita.

\- ¡Pelo, Alec, nueto llibujo eta muy bonito! – Zoë le sonrió mostrando con orgullo su perfecta y brillante dentadura, idéntica a la de su hermano mayor. – Debeliamos dalshelo a papi. Le encantala, como la ota vez que Etelle le llio un llibujo y le guto muto. Ete tamben le gutala.

 _ **/ ¡Pero, Alex, nuestro dibujo esta muy bonito! Deberíamos dárselo a papi. Le encantara, como la otra vez que Estelle le dio un dibujo y le gusto mucho. Este también le gustara. /**_

Su hermano la miro esperanzado.

\- ¿Tu cles? _**/ ¿Tú crees? /**_

\- ¡Clalo, helmano! ¡Anlla vamos! Papi esta con las musas, shaldla a condushir el calo del sol, pol eso vine a buscalte. – Zoë miro a su hermano radiante.

 _ **/ ¡Claro, hermano! ¡Anda vamos! Papi esta con las musas, saldrá a conducir el carro del sol, por eso vine a buscarte. /**_

-Ile a velo – tomo su dibujo y corrió a buscar a su papi.

 _ **/Iré a verlo/**_

-… entonces supongo que tendré que pasar a verlo y a saludar, pero la verdad es que tratare de evitarlo – estaba diciendo Apollo cuando de la nada sus hijos corrieron hacia donde él hablaba con una de las musas.

\- ¡Papi! – grito Alex lanzándose a sus brazos con Zoë tras él.

\- ¿Qué pasa, campeón? – Apollo rio y lo tomo en sus brazos mientras la musa, dándose cuenta del dibujo en manos de la pequeña, se alejaba muerta de ternura.

-Cela los ojos _**/Cierra los ojos/**_ – le pidió la niña sonriendo en grande y escondiendo el dibujo en su espalda. Apollo rio contento con su entusiasmo y le hizo caso. Entonces Alex extendió el dibujo ante él y le dijo a su padre.

-Ya puelles ablil los ojos, papi. – Apollo le hizo caso nuevamente y al ver el dibujo no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente y tomar el dibujo con su mano derecha cargando todo el peso de su hijo en su brazo izquierdo.

 _ **/Ya puedes abrir los ojos, papi/**_

-Es hermoso, chicos – El dios del sol parecía muy emocionado y lo demostró cuando deposito un beso en la frente de sus hijos y examino por lo que parecía ser la enésima vez el dibujo. En este había cuatro personas. En ella estaban Apollo con Alex de pie junto a él y Zoë abrazando a Percy. no era el mejor dibujo del mundo, después de todo, había sido hecho por dos niños de cuatro años. Pero para Apollo, ese dibujo era mejor que muchos que había visto. - ¿Hoy es un día especial, niños?

-Hoy esh el llia de los papis en e mundo moltal. Ete es tu legalo. ¿Te guta? – Zoë se vio preocupada, quizás a su papi no le gustara su dibujo.

 _ **/Hoy es el día de los papis en el mundo mortal. Este es tu regalo. ¿Te gusta? /**_

Apollo le sonrió a sus hijos.

-Me encanta.

Alex y Zoë también sonrieron.

…

-Ten – Dijo Martha con dificultad por el papel que había en su boca.

\- ¿Qué es esto, Martha? – pregunto, confuso.

-Solo velo, Hermes. – dijo George – y tráeme una rata.

Hermes rodo los ojos, pero tomo el papel con curiosidad y lo desplego. Era un mapa turístico de Manhattan con un montón de estrellas rojas pintadas en diferentes tiendas con un número en el centro. Tomo un lápiz mientras leía la nota adjunta.

 _Instrucciones:_

 _1.- Toma un lápiz._

 _2.- Une los puntos siguiendo los números._

 _3.- ¡Lee lo que dice!_

 _Con amor_

 _Cabina 11, Campamento Mestizo._

 _PD: Cada estrella es una tienda que ha sido robada._

Mas curioso aun, comenzó el juego. Cuando lo acabo trato de leer la frase que allí había.

"¡FELIZ DIA DEL PADRE!"

Sonrió con emoción y miro a sus contentas serpientes. Definitivamente se daría mas vueltas por el Campamento Mestizo. Este regalo era una muestra de cómo había conseguido honrar la memoria de su hijo Luke. Su querida cuñada Percy estaría orgullosa de él.

…

Sin duda, un día agotador. Zeus y él tuvieron otra discusión.

¿Por qué?

Pues por la curiosa relación de amor/odio que estaba estableciéndose entre sus hijas, Percy y Thalía. Zeus estaba en contra, a Poseidón le daba igual. Zeus quería que acabara, Poseidón solo quería que Percy fuera feliz con sus amigos. Un capítulo más en "Los desacuerdos de Poseidón y su idiota hermano menor"

Se sentó en su cama bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, mi señor? – pregunto Amphitrite.

-Si, es solo que estoy cansado. Hoy fue un día agotador incluso para un dios. – su esposa sonrió, tenía algo que ayudaría a que su ánimo subiera.

-Hermes trajo un paquete. – dijo como si nada mientras caminaba a tomar una elegante caja que había en su mesa de noche. – es para ti.

\- ¿De parte de quién? – pregunto, pues el no recordaba haber pedido nada. Su esposa en vez de responderle solo le tendió la caja. La tomo con curiosidad. Era azul medianoche y parecía forrada con una tela de terciopelo. Media mas o menos medio metro de largo y cuando la abrió descubrió que en su interior había una corbata con un estampado de caracolas. Sonrió apreciando el detalle y entonces tomo la nota que había dentro también. Y no le tomo ni dos segundos reconocer la elegante y a la vez desordenada letra con la que estaba escrita. Su hijita…

 _¡Feliz día del padre, papá!_

 _No se si esta corbata te gustara o si siquiera debería haberte hecho este regalo, pero cuando la vi en el escaparate de esa tienda supe que era una señal de que debía regalarte algo. No se tampoco si eres consiente de que en el mundo mortal se celebra un día del padre, pero supongo que ahora sí. De nuevo, feliz día, papá._

 _Con mucho amor_

 _Tu hija, Percy Jackson._

 _PD: ¿Podrías decirle a Tyson que me mande un IM? Hace tiempo que no hablo con él. Digo, si no es mucha molestia._

 _PD2: Espero que Hermes haya entregado esto a tiempo._

Inevitablemente volvió a sonreír. Esta vez, sin ningún signo de cansancio en su rostro.

-Es una niña muy dulce. – dijo Amphitrite ya sintiendo como Percy Jackson entraba en su lista de semidiosas favoritas (siendo la única, cabe aclarar).

-Es una niña increíble – coincidió Poseidón. Si antes ya lo creía, ahora estaba seguro. Percy Jackson fue, es y siempre será su hija favorita. La primera en darle algo por el día del padre, del cual si era consiente.

…

\- ¡Nico! – grito algo asustado al no saber donde estaba su pequeño hijo de seis años.

-Aquí estoy, papá – dijo su pequeño soldadito en un inglés algo estropeado por hablar tanto en italiano con su madre. Sin duda que un niño de seis tuviera que hablar dos idiomas muy distintos para hablar con sus padres le era difícil.

\- ¿Dónde estabas, niño? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido, si había estado fuera Zeus podría haberle visto y… se estremeció, no quería ni pensarlo.

-Estaba con la mia sorella en el patio haciendo esto – con todo el orgullo que un niño de seis años puede reunir, le entrego un pequeño libro. – son fotos de mamá, Bianca, tu y yo. Es un regalo para ti.

Sin pensarlo y sin poder evitarlo, Hades sonrió.

Poco sabia su pequeño hijo que ese regalo sería lo único que el dios tendría de él en cuatro años y hasta que no saliera de Hotel y Casino Lotus. Poco sabia Nico que cuando Hades sintiera que no podía más, vería ese álbum y sonreiría, con fuerzas renovadas. Poco sabia Nico que ese álbum, era la razón por la que Percy Jackson confiaría ciegamente en Hades cuando lo descubriera hojeándolo con emoción días después de la Batalla de Manhattan cuando ella y Thalía habían ido a ver a su primo.

Porque un regalo de un hijo o hija para un padre, significaba mucho para ellos, sobre todo si hablamos de dioses y semidioses.


	13. Chapter 13

-Un café para la señorita Annabeth, un frapuccino de caramelo para la señorita Percy ... - dijo la cajera mientras anotaba sus pedidos antes de sonreírle coqueta a Apollo - y para el chico guapo ... ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer?

Percy alzó una ceja molesta cuando la cajera se quedó mirando a su novio más del tiempo que exige la buena educación y la obvia insinuación. Annabeth lo notó y retuvo una carcajada.

-Lo mismo que ella - dijo el dios sonriéndole divertido a Percy, notando también sus obvios celos.

-Muy bien - dijo la cajera un poco decepcionada por su falta de atención, pero no por eso, por mayor molestia de Percy. - Y a nombre de ...

-Apollo - dijo tomando la mano de tu novia reteniendo una carcajada al igual que Annabeth. Usualmente, de los dos, Apollo era el celoso, por lo que se puede ver a Percy.

-Lindo nombre - la cajera realmente no se rendía. Apollo, viendo como Percy llegó a un punto de arrojar sobre la chica, dio un simple gracias y dijo que Annabeth pagara la orden en el tiempo que se tiene una novia y una mesa que no tiene lugar. Los pasos de las calles de Nueva York.

\- ¿Estás enojada? - Se ha presentado con Apollo junto a ella y se ha mostrado un brazo en el espaldar de su silla.

\- ¿Debería? - Consultado de vuelta mirándolo.

-No - dijo él.

-Pues entonces no lo estoy.

\- ¿En verdad te pusiste celosa por esa chica que no llega ni a los talones, mi amor? - Apollo sonrió en grande.

\- ¿Celosa? ¿Yo? - Percy bufó como si no hubiera nada más ridículo - ¡por supuesto que no!

-Si, como no - Annabeth llegó con una bandeja para los cafés y se sentó frente a ellos mientras se unía a la conversación. - Estabas a punto de lanzarte sobre ella, Percy.

-Así que no es cierto - negó la hija del mar - yo no soy celosa.

\- ¿Ni siquiera te diga que escribió su número y su nombre en una de las servilletas? - Prepara tu mejor amiga.

\- ¿Qué esa perra hizo qué? - Percibió rápidamente la servilleta que Annabeth señalaba y cuando vio que era verdad con sus ojos centellearon con furia y celos. - ¿Pero que se cree?

-Hey, mira - Apollo le quitó la servilleta, y después de que no hay ningún mortal estar mirando, la incineró en sus manos. - ¿Qué tal? Ya no hay como comunicarnos con ella.

-Más te valía no intentarlo - amenazó a Percy apartándose el pelo de la cara. - Aunque para asegurarnos, podrías hacer lo mismo que hiciste con la servilleta ... en ella.

Apollo y Annabeth se echaron a reír.

-No es gracioso, hablo en serio. - dijo molesta Percy.

-Lo sabemos, amor. - dijo el dios besándola en la vida mientras Annabeth sacaba un cuaderno y un lápiz de su mochila y comenzó a dibujar unos planos, ignorando deliberadamente a la pareja. - Pero no tienes que preocuparte, solo recuerda con quien estoy. Confía en mí.

Percy le miró a los ojos y lentamente comenzó a calmar. Suspiró y se acercó para darle un beso a la mejilla.

-Perdón por la escena, amor. - dijo avergonzada por su comportamiento, aunque no lo demostró.

-Bueno, la cantidad de veces que te monté esas mismas escenas ... No tengo derecho alguno a quejarme. - Se encogió de hombros y quiso un mecanismo de pelo de la cara de su novia.

-Creo que debemos trabajar en eso. - rio Percy acercando su silla a la de él y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

-Tenemos tiempo para eso. - dijo Apolo por una mano en su pierna con cariño. - ¿Qué haces, Annabeth?

-Estaba haciendo un plano para uno de los templos. - contestó ella dejando de dibujar y empujando el cuaderno en su dirección a través de la mesa. - ¿Qué opinan?

...

 _Semanas después en el Campamento Mestizo…_

...

-Eres un poco inútil para esto, la verdad - dijo Percy agachándose para esquivar a débil estocada del hijo de Ares.

-Contra los oponentes como tú ¿Quién no es inútil? Llevas entrenando, ¿Cuánto? ¿Tres, cuatro años? Es probable que la furia corra por sus venas.

-Casi cinco. - Percy le miró suspirando y con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué no eres hijo de Ares? ¡Se supone que la guerra está en tu sangre, se supone que no deberías haber ganado en los últimos seis días!

Shane Conratt se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué se supone que debería decir? ¿Lo siento, Percy, me quedé mirándote como en un idioma cuando hiciste esas cosas y no me encontré con mis manos con la excusa de que tienes más experiencia que yo?

Percy le miró exasperada y furiosa.

-Toma tus cosas y vete. Vuelve aquí cuando sepas bloquear una estocada. - Se irguió con molestia. - Dile a Clarisse que quiero entrenar con ella.

Percibió su botella de agua, volvió a poner su espada en su forma de bolígrafo y se fue de ahí.

...

\- ¿Y cómo van los entrenamientos con ese hijo de Ares? - Se la ha pedido Annabeth masticando su hamburguesa. - Oí que ayer te negaste a reemplazar a Clarisse y entrenarlo en lucha libre.

Clarisse había ido junto a Chris a visitar a la señora La calle.

-Ese chico es horrible, listilla. - Percy suspiró y jugueteó con una papa frita. - Cada duelo que tenemos en la lucha de espadas se pierde por quedarse mirándome como idiota.

-Vamos, sesos de alga, no puede ser tan malo. Llegó hace dos semanas y tiene catorce años. - Annabeth deshizo su desordenada coleta y la hizo de nuevo.

-Tiene membrillo. - la corrigió su mejor amiga - ¡Y ahora tengo una lección con él! No resistiré. Además, no tengo mucha paciencia últimamente. No me siento muy bien.

\- ¿Estás enferma o algo? - Le pregunté a Annabeth preocupada, la verdad es que ella también tenía algo raro en su amiga. Estaba poco irritado y constantemente irritable, pero no se explicaba por qué. Todo el viento en popa y hasta la misma Percy lo admitía. La relación con Apolo era cada vez mejor, los dioses estaban cumpliendo con la promesa de reconocer a sus hijos, las cabañas se construyeron con éxito y no había guerras que luchar.

-Quizás es el comienzo de una queja - dijo Percy no muy convencida, ella en raras ocasiones se enfermó porque el sistema inmunológico de los semidioses fue muchísimo más resistente que el de un simple mortal, de hecho, podría contar con los dedos de una mano Las veces que se había enfermado de verdad. - Mañana si tengo tiempo en el lugar de la vida.

-Dímelo a mí. - bufé Annabeth poniéndose de pie junto a Percy, su hora de descanso había terminado - Parezco una maestra mortal enseñándole el griego antiguo a un grupo de niños. ¿Por qué no me dejaron las clases individuales? La vida me era mucho más fácil entonces.

Percy rio y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Ya pasara, chica lista. Nos quedan tres semanas de libertad antes de volver al coche ... eh, la escuela - Annabeth rodó los ojos y el dio un codazo.

\- ¡La escuela no es una cárcel, cerebro de algas!

\- ¡Pues para mi si! ¡Es la peor y más horrible cárcel! - se quejó Percy sin darse cuenta de quien ha aparecido a su lado.

\- ¿De qué cárcel hablan? - Ambas semidiosas pegaron un respingo y se giraron a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Apolo! - exclamó Annabeth al tiempo que Percy decía: - ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!

-Lo siento - dijo el dios sonriendo divertido dejando en claro que no lo hice en lo más mínimo.

-Bueno, yo los dejo. Tengo una clase que dar… - Annabeth se despidió de ambos y se fue corriendo.

-Me agrada that girl - declaró Apollo sonriéndole a su novia mientras la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Es bastante genial - admitió la pelinegra correspondiendo su sonrisa y mirándolo curiosa - ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que vendrías en la noche.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero encontré una hora libre y una vid a verte. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Conseguiste una hora libre justo cuando ya termino la mía? - Previamente divertida.

-Quiero ver como entrenas a esos niños - reconoció su novio.

-Ya lo noté. - dijo sonriendo antes de su rostro en una mueca adorable en la opinión de Apolo que no se resistió y dio un beso en cada mejilla. - Tengo clases con un hijo de Ares que llegó hace unas semanas.

-Y eso es malo por… - Apollo dejó la frase en el aire para que la chica la completara.

\- ¡Pues que no puedo enseñarle nada, amor, cada vez que se pierda, aunque lo único que se hace es mover un poco la espada! ¡Esta toda la clase se ha centrado en mi idioma!

-De acuerdo, ahora quiero conocer a ese niño - Apollo perdió su sonrisa y entrecerró los ojos. - Y enseñarle un poco de modales…

\- ¡Mi amor! - exclamó Percy interrumpiéndolo.

\- ¿What? - Se hizo el inocente, aunque por dentro hervía. Ya tenía bastante con esos mortales que estaban enamorados de su libro.

-Nada - suspiró Percy sin querer hablar por culpa de la molestia en su cabeza.

\- ¿Estás bien, mi amor? - preguntó Apollo sorprendido. Percy siempre le paraba los pies si considera que estaba pasando, y su tono en el interrumpirlo dejó en claro que así había sido. ¿Por qué esa repentina rendición?

-Solo vamos a esa clase - Percy lo tomó de la mano y lo guio hasta la arena del entrenamiento. - Me duele la cabeza y es mi última clase antes que vaya a supervisar la construcción de las cabinas.

Apollo frunció el ceño dejándose arrastrar. Sin que Percy lo notara hizo un chequeo de su salud al momento. Su presión arterial era un poco bajo, pero nada de lo que estaba preocupado, se estabilizaría en el momento en que dejara de caminar. No tenía fiebre, ni ningún principio de queja. No tenía problemas con el azúcar en su sangre. ¿Qué le pasaba entonces?

\- ¡Shane! - despertó de su estado de ensoñación ante el grito de Percy, el cual iba dirigido a… un mini Ares, no había otra manera de describirlo. Mismo pelo castaño rojizo, mismos rasgos toscos. La única diferencia clara era que la constante mueca de Ares, que no estaba presente en la cara de ese niño, que tenía una cita o quince años.

\- ¡Aquí estoy! – exclamó el niño corriendo hasta estar frente a ellos, pero Apollo notó que en ningún momento le había dirigido la mirada, porque estaba muy ocupado mirando a su Percy con entusiasmo… y algo más. Bufo internamente. Novato.

\- ¿Listo para la clase de hoy? – preguntó resignada Percy mientras Apollo se iba a sentar en las gradas para presenciar a la clase.

…

\- ¿Papá? – preguntó Will Solace acercándose a donde Apollo estaba.

-Hola, hijo – saludo con alegría el dios. - ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien – sonrió el chico - ¿Qué haces aquí? Usualmente vienes más tarde.

-Tenia un rato libre y vine a verlos. – dijo Apollo mirando a Percy enseñarle al niño como bloquear una estocada.

-O más bien, vienes a ver a Percy – señaló Will divertido. Apollo se encogió de hombros. ¿Para qué negarlo? – ¿Sabes? Sospecho que ese chico siente algo por Percy.

-No eres el único - Apollo frunció el ceño molesto por la mirada que el chico le lanzaba a su novia en ese momento.

-De todas las formas - Continuará Voluntariamente. Es divertido ver al chico ser rechazado inconscientemente por ella.

\- ¿Ha intentado algo? - Apolo con los ojos arrepentidos más oscuros. Se lo notó, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-Que yo sepa no. Y si fuera a intentarlo acabaría igual que ese mortal que trato de sobrepasarse con ella. Oí que terminó por romper su nariz - el rubio semidios sonrió al ver como su padre comenzó a responder.

-Si, le dio un golpe bastante fuerte - sus ojos centellearon con orgullo mientras volvimos a ver a su novia.

\- ¿Qué hay de esa mortal que trato de coquetearte? - Preguntó Will - Annabeth me dijo que Percy por poco y va a golpearla.

Apollo volvió a reír.

-Si, pobre chica. - Recordó ese momento con la diversión.

\- ¿Te digo algo, papá? Yo vine a ver a Percy también. - Admisión Will después de un momento de silencio.

\- ¿Oh yes? - ¿El dios curioso? - ¿Pasó algo?

-Annabeth me dijo que lo que había buscado un chequeo médico, pero ya que estas aquí ... - dijo Will haciendo un gesto hacia Percy.

-Ya le hice one - Apollo recordó su extraño comportamiento - No tiene nada, está en perfecto estado de salud.

\- ¿Entonces por qué se siente tan mal? - Se preguntará Hasta que se produzca una posibilidad. - No puede ser ... ¿O sí?

\- ¿Estás bien, Will? - Apolo se presentó, su hijo había palidecido de la nada.

-Si, sí. - Apollo no le creyó ni por segundo - ¿Ya terminaron?

...

-Ha mejorado - admitió a Percy cuando acabaron. - Estás un poco menos desconcentrado.

\- ¿Quién es ese chico de ahí? - ¿Ha dicho Shane?

Percy se mostró molesta hasta que vio a quien se refiere, entonces su mirada se suavizó y una sonrisa floreció en su rostro. Shane lo notó y no le gustó para nada.

-Es Apolo, el dios del sol. ¡Adiós, Shane, nos vemos la próxima clase! - dijo caminando hacia las gradas donde su novio charlaba con Will. El hijo de Ares palideció. Había sido escuchado que era normal ver al dios del sol pasearse por el campamento al ser el novio de una campista, pero no se había encontrado el mismo día.

\- ¿Ya terminaron? - Se preguntará cuando se vean un acercar a Percy.

-Así es - sonrió ella sentándose en el regazo de su novio. - ¿Qué tal todo?

-Muy bien - dijo Apollo abrazándola por la cintura. A lo lejos, Shane se había quedado de piedra, y cuando pudo reaccionar, salió corriendo de allí. - Aunque va a haber tenido algo raro.

-No es nada - dijo el semidios sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Si tu lo dices. - Sonrió Apollo. - De todos los modos, ya debo irme. Vendré más tarde.

-Pues mas tarde nos vemos - Dijo Percy parándose de un salto y haciendo una ligera mueca que por suerte nadie notó.

-Nos vemos - Apollo sonrió y esperó hasta que Will y Percy apartaran la vista para irse.

\- ¿Qué te paso en el brazo? - Se le preguntará cuando su padre se fue.

-Sólo es una herida. - le mostró Percy. Era, sin embargo, nada grave. Violará su oportunidad.

-Lo es, pero será mejor que vayamos a la enfermería. Te manchaste toda y los baños están en la reconstrucción después de esa broma de los Stolls. Además, me dijo que estabas necesitando un chequeo médico. - dijo guiándola a la enfermería.

-Annabeth debería aprender a cerrar la boca. - Resopló a Percy siguiéndolo a regañadientes.

Una vez en la enfermería Terminará de curar la herida y limpiará la sangre fresca con un gas absorbente y un algodón para limpiar la seca. A continuación, pasó a hacer un total chequeo médico. La luz de una linterna, su temperatura arterial, su presión arterial, y sus pulmones estaban ventilando bien ... y otro par de cosas que Percy no se molestó en el sentido. Si hubiera estado más atenta, habría visto como Se guardaría la gasa absorbente con su sangre en una bolsa hermética.

\- ¿Y qué tal estoy, Doc? - dijo Percy bajando de un salto de la camilla. Sí, no, no se hubiera atrapado.

-Ten cuidado - le advirtió el hijo de Apolo, pensando en una rápida excusa para su estado, no se puede decir de sus sospechas aún. - Tienes la presión un poco baja. Relájate un poco, tomate las cosas con más calma y estarás mejor.

-Bueno, si era solo eso… - Percy rodó los ojos. - ¿Dices que solo debo tomarme un descanso y ya?

-Por ahora - dijo Will suspirando - Debes cuidarte más que nunca, Percy, no queremos que tu presión baje aún más y comiences a enfermarte de verdad.

-Mmm-Hmm - acordó Percy tomando una camiseta limpia de uno de los estantes. - Me cambiaré la camiseta e iré a supervisar la construcción. No te preocupes, me tomaré las cosas con calma.

-Así que espero - sonrió el rubio mientras percibe el baño de la enfermería. - Ven mañana a eso de las cuatro y veremos que tal.

\- ¡Como digas! - Le gritó ella desde el baño.

...

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - Aprendió Apolo apareciendo de la nada y abrazándola por la espalda mientras todos caminaban hacia la fogata.

-Así es. Will me dijo que me tomara las cosas con calma y la verdad es que funcionó. - dijo dándosela. - Me siento muchísimo mejor.

-Eso es bueno - dijo Apollo inclinándose para besarla.

-Oye, Per ... - Shane se cortó una palabra mediática ... cy.

La pareja se separó y apoloó con el niño y la niña, mientras que en la espalda de Percy, en los puños.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Shane? - Consultó Percy suspirando al tiempo que rogaba la paciencia.

-Es sólo que no te vi en la fogata. - dijo el hijo de Ares. - Lamento si interrumpí algo.

-Estás perdonado si das media vuelta y nos dejas seguir con lo que estamos. - dijo Apollo sonriendo y atrayendo a Percy aún más cerca de él.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto, mi señor - más rápido que la mayoría esperaría, Shane se fue corriendo hacia la fogata.

-No era necesario que te asustaras de esa forma, amor- pero a pesar de sus palabras, Percy estaba riendo.

\- ¿Quién dijo que lo estaba asustando? - recibió Apollo con inocencia justo antes de retomar lo que había estado haciendo antes de que los interrumpieran.

\- ¿Te quedas esta noche? - preguntó Percy cuando se separaron.

Apollo suspiró.

-Me encantaría, pero ya sabes como está mi padre. Está tan molesto que exige que todos los dioses están en el Olimpo antes de los diez. - Percy rodó los ojos - Ya me ha quitado muchas veces diciendo que voy a estar en el palacio submarino de tu padre toda la noche cuando en realidad me quedo contigo. Pero hoy el tío se quedó en el Olimpo, así como mi amor, que no puedo poner excusas.

Percy hizo un puchero.

-Bueno, pues supongo que tendremos que conformar con estar contigo lo que queda antes de irte. - La hija del mar lo guio hacia la playa. - Todos están en la fogata, vamos a pasar un rato.

-Amo cuando te pones así de divertida - rio el dios del sol abrazándola a su costado.

-Amas todo de mi - dijo Percy sonriendo con falsa arrogancia.

-Tienes razón, también demasiado, absolutamente todo de ti. - Se admitió como si nada. Percy sonrió y le dio un beso en la mandíbula.

-Yo también te amo - dijo pegándose aun mas a él. Ahora fue el turno de Apollo para sonreír. Jamás se cansaría de escuchar esas palabras que antes eran un sueño para él. - ¿Te quedarás mañana?

-Haré lo posible - respondió tranquilamente.

Pero esa mañana no ocurrió, porque esa misma noche Percy desapareció. Y no la volvió a ver en muchos meses.

...

 _Tres días después._

...

Will estaba sentado en una de las cámaras de la enfermería con un sobre en sus manos. Mientras que Annabeth y Butch iban por esos nuevos campistas, él había ido a un laboratorio de Nueva York, donde trabajaba la madre de una de sus hermanas para recoger un examen. No había querido abrirlo allí y no quería abrirlo ahora. No tenía el valor.

Suspiró.

¿Qué haría en caso de que el resultado fuera el esperado? ¡Percy no estaba!

¿Qué les diría a los campistas?

¿Qué le diría a Annabeth?

¿Un Quirón?

¡A su padre! ¿Qué Hades le diría a su papá?

Soltó otro suspiro mientras se armaba de valor. Abrió el sobre y sacó la hoja del examen.

 **NOMBRE: PERSONA NEREA JACKSON**

 **IDENTIFICACIÓN:**

 **MEDICO:** DRA. MAIA GOLDEN

 **INGRESADO:** 20 de enero de 20XX

 **FINALIZADO:** 23 de enero de 20XX.

 **Prueba** **Resultado**

HCG SUB-BETA EN SANGRE POSITIVO

 _(Prueba de embarazo)_

¡Mierda!


	14. Chapter 14

¿Qué Hades haría ahora? ¿Simplemente llegar y decir "Hola, chicos, ¿Saben? Percy se sentía un poco mal antes de que desapareciera y a mí se me ocurrió hacerle un test de embarazo usando su sangre sin que ella estuviera al tanto. ¿Y adivinen qué?, ¡Salió positivo!"?

No, no podía decir eso.

¿O sí?…

¡NO! ¡de ninguna manera podía decir eso!

¿Pero entonces que hacía?...

Suspiró y se acomodó mejor en la camilla en la que estaba sentado, agradecía que la enfermería estuviera vacía en ese momento. Aunque sabía que no estaría así por mucho tiempo.

¿Qué hacía? Debía hablar con alguien, pero ¿con quién? La respuesta fue tan obvia que sintió el divino deseo de golpearse.

¡Annabeth!

Se paró de un salto y guardó el examen en el bolsillo de su short. Salió corriendo de la enfermería y buscó a su novia. La encontró en la armería con la chica nueva, Piper, si no se equivocaba. El tal Jason estaba con Quirón y Leo con sus nuevos hermanos. La chica nueva tenía el teléfono de Annabeth en las manos y marcaba un numero muy concentrada.

\- ¿Annabeth? – preguntó sobresaltándolas a ambas. - ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

-Claro, vuelvo enseguida, Piper. – Annabeth dejó el arma que tenía en las manos en uno de los estantes y lo siguió. – Will, amor, si es por lo del carro, lo siento ¿sí? Lo repararé, lo prometo…

-No es por el carro, Anne. – la interrumpió antes de que comenzara a disculparse otra vez. – Es sobre Percy.

\- ¿Percy? ¿Nuestra Percy? ¿Sabes algo de ella? – Annabeth inmediatamente le prestó total atención, y en sus ojos había tanta desesperación que en ese momento Will supo que no podría decirle.

Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sujeto con fuerza el examen. _"Tendrás que esperar, hermanito"_ pensó. No era capaz de agregar otra preocupación a la lista de su novia. No cuando estaba así de mal.

-No, por desgracia, no. – dijo mirando hacia la cabaña 3. – Solo quería preguntarte si de verdad no supieron nada de ella.

Annabeth suspiró y de pronto pareció mayor de lo que en realidad era; mayor y muchísimo mas cansada. Tenia unas claras ojeras, su pelo estaba hecho un desastre, y Will incluso juraría que estaba mas delgada, aunque eso era imposible, hace tres días estaba perfecta.

Verla así, solo hizo que Solace decidiera posponer por un buen tiempo lo del embarazo de la hija del mar. Al menos, hasta que supieran algo de ella, por mínimo que sea.

Así que en vez de decir algo más, solo abrazo con fuerza a su novia y rogo a los dioses que le devolvieran a su amiga. Annabeth se aferro a él e hizo lo mismo.

…

Los meses fueron pasando después de que Jason revelara su verdadera procedencia y la posibilidad de que Percy estuviera en ese lugar. Y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Will se daba cuenta de que en realidad era un cobarde.

Cada vez que encontraba el valor de decirle a Annabeth lo del embarazo de su amiga, se encontraba con lo preocupada que ya estaba por Percy. Trató de hablar con Quirón, pero no pudo. Trato de hablar con Rachel, y ella no tenía tiempo para atenderlo. Trato de hablar con su padre… no tuvo el valor. Cada vez que veía lo preocupados que ellos estaban… se daba cuenta de que no podía revelar algo así sin estar ella.

Y al final lo alargo tanto que sacando cuenta tras cuenta según la fecha de fecundación de su hermano o hermana, Percy tenía poco más de dos meses de embarazo cuando fue secuestrada y los síntomas aún no se le presentaban. Si todo hubiera marchado bien, su hermano o hermana nacería dentro de la semana del 28 de mayo habiendo sido fecundado el 18 de septiembre, fecha que curiosamente coincidía con cierto viaje a Paris. Pero Will no pudo saber de su hermano o hermana por obvias razones.

 **[N.A; Mientras escribía esto, se me ocurrió pensar en lo que el 18 de septiembre significa para Chile /Mi país, por si alguien no lo sabe/ y me mate de la risa al pensar en que ese bebe es resultado de sus buenos terremotos :') Creo que mi mamá ya confirmo lo loca que estoy]**

Más tiempo pasó y finalmente llegó el solsticio de verano. El Argo II partió. Estuvo ansioso por horas y horas hasta que llego el mensaje Iris de Annabeth. Todo el campo lo esperaba.

Estaban en una reunión de consejeros cuando el mensaje apareció.

- _¡Hola, chicos! –_ dijo su novia. Will supo de inmediato que algo había salido mal, pero a juzgar por como de contenta estaba Annabeth, Percy estaba bien.

-Annabeth, querida. – dijo Quirón sonriente. - ¿Encontraron a Percy?

- _Lo hicimos_ – sonrió ella antes de girarse hacia la puerta, estaba en el comedor y detrás de ella estaba Piper saludando con la mano. - _¡Oye, sesos de alga, ven aquí! ¡Los chicos quieren saludarte!_

 _\- ¡YA VOY! –_ Enormes sonrisas iluminaron los rostros de todos cuando una hermosa chica pelinegra apareció de pronto junto a Annabeth con un chico y una chica con camisetas romanas a su lado. ¡Era Percy! - _¿Qué hay, amigos? ¿Me extrañaron?_

 _-_ Ni siquiera un poco. – Bufó Clarisse de inmediato, sacando risas de varios. – Hice una fiesta por cada día que no estuviste, princesita.

- _Oh, Clare, me emocionas._ – Percy se llevo una mano al pecho y con la otra fingió quitarse una lagrima. – _Había pastel, supongo. ¿Era azul?_

Clarisse rodo los ojos, pero todos vieron la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

\- ¿Cómo estas, Pers? – Preguntó Will sonriendo en grande.

- _De las mil maravillas, mi estimado doctor. –_ Percy miro a sus dos incomodos acompañantes. – _Chicos, él es mi nuevo amigo Frank y mi nueva amiga Hazel. Frank es hermano de la querida Clarisse y Hazel es hermana del pequeño mocoso de mi primo._

Todos intercambiaron miradas atónitas.

\- ¿Hermana de Nico? – preguntó Lou Ellen, hija de Hécate – Creí que él solo había tenido a Bianca.

 _-Yo también lo pensé. –_ Se encogió de hombros su líder. – _Pero todo puede cambiar de un segundo a otro ¿No?_

-Después de todo, ¿Hades… o como sea que se llame para los romanos, también rompió el tratado? – preguntó Katie Gardner de la cabaña 4.

- _Me temo que no, Katie. –_ Percy sonrió aún más. – _Mi amiga Hazel también es de otra época. Ella es del… Eh… ¿En qué año dijiste que naciste?_

Hazel se veía sorprendida por lo tranquilos que estaban los griegos, ni se habían inmutado al saber que no era de ese tiempo.

- _En 1928. –_ dijo con timidez.

\- ¡Wow! – río Connor Stoll lanzado un lápiz a la cabeza de su hermano, Travis, quien le lanzo de vuelta una libreta - ¡Es mayor que Nico!

- _Y aun así se ve más joven que él –_ Río también Percy. Todos advirtieron la sorpresa en los ojos de los dos romanos al escuchar reír a Percy, pero no dijeron nada sobre eso, después de todo, ni siquiera habían terminado de conocer a su intrépida y alegre líder.

Y la conversación continuó con fluidez, Percy en ningún momento menciono algún bebe inesperado, lo que hizo que Will comenzara a pensar que quizás su hermano o hermana nunca llego a nacer. Percy tenia absolutamente todas sus memorias, era imposible que hubiera olvidado que había tenido un hijo. De ser posible, Will odio aún más a Hera.

…

Paso el tiempo y la guerra contra Gea acabo. Se formo una alianza entre griegos y romanos, se curo la esquizofrenia de los dioses y todo volvió a su relativa normalidad. Si no contamos el casi asesinato de Percy.

Percy y Apollo estaban mejor que nunca, y Will odiaba la idea de arruinar su perfecta armonía. Pero ellos más que nadie debía saberlo. Percy había salido días antes del hospital en el olimpo y estaba mucho mejor. Caminaba sin sentir dolor, podía correr y defenderse. Pero se cansaba demasiado rápido, debería empezar desde cero con la resistencia. Lo que era un asco para ella, así que como es obvio no paraba de quejarse y maldecir a todos los monstruos habidos y por haber.

En uno de sus peores días, Percy llego a la enfermería para hablar con Will acerca de su más que cercano aniversario con Annabeth (Y reclamarle por qué Hades no le había preguntado que quería ella de regalo por su cumpleaños). Por desgracia, Will estaba ocupado curando a alguien de la cabina de Iris, así que se vio obligada a esperarlo en la casi vacía enfermería.

Se sentó sobre el escritorio donde Will usualmente organizaba y terminaba de completar los informes de heridos cada semana y comenzó a revisar los papeles (como hacia cada tres días) para asegurarse de que nadie estuviera entrenando cuando en realidad no podía. Descubrió a tres hijos de Ares, uno de Atenea y a una chica de Némesis. Escribió los nombres en un papel y se lo guardo en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, luego tendría una charla con ellos.

Mientras buscaba más informes su mano tropezó con una llave. La reconoció de inmediato como la llave del cajón que contenía los informes del estado de salud de cada consejero. Recordando que antes de ser secuestrada ella tuvo cierta descompensación, abrió el cajón y busco su carpeta. La tomó y trato de recordar la fecha. Cuando lo hizo y encontró el informe se sorprendió al descubrirlo vacío de diagnóstico. Se giro para llamar a Will para preguntarle sobre eso cuando un sobre cayo del pequeño bolsillo de la carpeta.

Dejo la carpeta del escritorio y se agacho para recogerlo. Lo abrió con curiosidad y se quedo helada al leer lo que decía (minutos después gracias a su dislexia). Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar cuando descifro la fecha y saco la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado.

Justo en ese momento Will termino de atender a la chica y la envió a seguir con el entrenamiento.

Solace se giró para hablarle, y él también se quedó helado al ver que tenia el sobre que tan cautelosamente había guardado en las manos. Se palmeo los bolsillos y se maldijo internamente al haber dejado la llave del cajón sobre el escritorio.

Percy lo miro con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – Su tono provoco que se estremeciera, estaba completamente vacío de alguna emoción. Al igual que su expresión, no había enojo, dolor o tristeza. No había nada salvo una ceja alzada.

-Real y honestamente nunca encontré el valor ni el momento. – admitió haciéndole un gesto para que se sentaran.

Percy suspiro y guardo el examen en el sobre.

-Estaba embarazada – se sentó a su lado y miro sus zapatos.

Will asintió. – Lo estabas.

\- ¿Cuánto tenía? – pregunto ella un poco curiosa. – No sé como leer un examen así.

-Poco mas de dos meses. Según el examen fue engendrado el 18 de septiembre. – Will se sorprendió cuando Percy soltó una pequeña risa.

\- ¿La cita doble en Paris? – la princesa del mar sacudió la cabeza – Debí haberlo sospechado, ahora que lo pienso es obvio. La menstruación no me había llegado después de eso. Supongo que estaba tan atareada que ni cuenta me di.

Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

\- ¿Cómo es que estas tan tranquila? – pregunto Will incrédulo.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga, Will? ¿Qué llore? ¿Qué grite, tal vez? – Percy sonrió con tanta tristeza que el corazón de Will se partido. – Sólo es otra perdida que añadir a la lista. Dicen que una mujer se siente automáticamente enamorada de su hijo apenas se entera que viene en camino, o eso sucede en la mayoría de los casos. Pero yo me acabo de enterar que estuve embarazada al mismo tiempo que me daba cuenta de que jamás tuve un hijo, y ya paso casi un año desde este examen ¡Y no he subido ni un kilogramo!

-Pero… - Realmente no comprendía su punto - ¿No te duele ni un poco el saber esto?

Percy se apartó un mechón de pelo con esa elegancia que causaba gracia en Will por ser tan perfecta sin que ella se percatara.

\- ¿Qué si me duele? Me duele como el infierno, Will. – su labio inferior volvió a temblar. – Pero no puedo llorar y sufrir por algo que ya no tiene sentido. Si el tártaro me enseño algo, es que debo disfrutar lo que tengo, no lo que tuve o pude tener. Lo que tuve, debo recordarlo y honrarlo, y lo que pude tener… agregarlo a la gran lista de ¿Y si…? En este caso, hare ambas. Viviré por ese bebe que pude tener, y cuidare de su recuerdo. Y soñare con lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera nacido.

-Percy… - dijo con tristeza.

-Sé lo que piensas, Will. Pero… ya perdí a mi bebe sin saber que lo tenía, ¿Qué más puedo hacer? – suspiró y se abrazó a él sintiendo como el dolor se apoderaba lentamente de ella y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro. Will la abrazo con fuerza también, sintiendo como la tristeza lo llenaba al ver lo que el tártaro había hecho con su amiga; y al ver como estaba sufriendo, aunque luchara por no demostrarlo.

Se quedaron así por varios minutos, hasta que Percy oyó a Clarisse La Rue quejarse desde la entrada de la Casa Grande acerca de tener que cargar ella con los heridos. Así que se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir de allí para que Will continuara con su trabajo.

\- ¿Le dirás a papá? – pregunto el chico antes de que ella cruzara el umbral.

-Esta noche lo intentaré – dijo comenzando a correr. Hizo caso omiso de la llamada de Clarisse, que quería entrenar con ella, y corrió hacia los establos a ver a su pegaso.

Una vez allí, se arrodillo junto a Blackjack que al verla se emocionó. Había extrañado a su jefa.

- _¡jefa! –_ dijo emocionado en su mente - _¿Me trajo donuts?_ _¡Hace tiempo que no la veía!_

 _-_ Hola, Blackjack. No, lo siento. Y nos vimos esta mañana – dijo sonriendo levemente y acariciando su hocico mientras se aseguraba de que no se moviera, su herida aun le dolía, por mucho que se esforzara en negarlo. - ¿Qué hay, chicos?

 _-Buenas tardes, mi lady –_ pensaron a coro todos los demás pegasos.

- _¿Le ocurre algo, jefa? –_ pregunto Blackjack conociéndola mejor que ningún pegaso – _Se ve muy triste, ¿algún problema con el señor Apollo que necesite la asistencia de su noble corcel?_

Percy rio y negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada, amigo, es solo que estoy algo agobiada con todo lo que ha pasado en las últimas semanas. Y Apollo no tiene nada que ver.

 _-Bueno, pero ya sabe dónde encontrarme si me llega a necesitar –_ le recordó el semental conspirador.

-Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo, compañero – Percy suspiró y rodeo al pegaso para ver su flanco. Acaricio con delicadeza los bordes de la herida, y, como siempre que la veía, sintió el odio hacia Orión crecer aún más. Se fijo en su ala libre - ¿te han cepillado las alas? Ésta está muy sucia.

- _No ha venido nadie –_ dijo el pegaso, aunque Percy percibió algo extraño en su tono.

\- ¡Percy! – Exclamo Piper desde la puerta del establo, feliz de verla - ¡Por fin te encuentro!

-Hola, Pipes – dijo aun con la vista fija en la herida.

 _-Oh, oh –_ Percy miro extrañada a Blackjack, ¿Qué fue eso?

-Espero que ese pegaso tuyo te haya puesto al tanto de lo que hizo – dijo Piper divertida caminando hasta estar de pie junto a ella.

\- ¿Blackjack? ¿Qué hizo? – pregunto Percy mirando a su repentinamente nervioso corcel.

-Uno de los chicos de Iris trato de cepillar sus alas, porque había una que tenia las plumas llenas de heno; Blackjack se puso nervioso, batió el ala que estaba cepillando y lo mando a volar. Clarisse acaba de llevarlo a la enfermería hace unos diez minutos – rio Piper mientras Percy miraba incrédula a su pegaso.

\- ¿En verdad, amigo? – pregunto la hija del mar sorprendida y divertida, olvidando por un momento la gran noticia de la que se había enterado poco antes.

- _No fue mi intención, jefa –_ se apresuró a excusarse el pegaso – _¡el niño no sabía como cepillarme y lo hacía muy fuerte!_

\- ¿Sabes cómo esta él, Pipes? – pregunto Percy mirándola e interrumpiendo su risa silenciosa.

-Está bien, sólo un poco adolorido. Y quizás herido. En su ego. – Piper sonrió y miro la herida del pegaso. - ¿Te duele aun, Blackjack?

- _¡Que va! Estoy como un tronco. ¡Que vengan los monstruos! ¡Los acabaré con mis pezuñas! Y después comeré muchísimas donas –_ relincho Blackjack desafiante y tratando de moverse, hasta que se percató de la mirada de Percy y se quedó quieto. – _Me duele nada más un poco._

-Dice que le duele nada más un poco – dijo Percy suspirando, volviendo a su triste estado de animo anterior. Piper lo noto, por supuesto.

\- ¿Pasa algo, Percy? – pregunto preocupada.

Percy le sonrió con falsedad.

-No, no pasa nada. Es solo que extraño a Apollo. – se excusó.

-Oh – dijo Piper, incomoda de repente. Saber que una de tus mejores amigas tiene novio es una cosa; pero saber que ese novio es de los dioses mas mujeriegos es otra muy distinta. Claro, ella había sido espectadora de lo mucho que Apollo adoraba a Percy, y de como ella lo tenia comiendo de la palma de su mano sin darse cuenta. Sin embargo, dentro de Piper aun había cierta duda acerca de esa relación. Y de la suya propia, quizás Percy pudiera darle algún consejo.

\- ¿Percy? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – consulto acomodando una de las plumas que llevaba en el cabello.

-Ya la hiciste – no pudo evitar decir Percy divertida.

-Bueno, pues, ¿Me dejas preguntarte dos cosas? – volvió a intentarlo Piper conociendo de antemano esa jugada, Percy la hacia con Leo todo el tiempo para confundirlo, y siempre funcionaba.

-Ya hiciste una. Escoge bien la siguiente – rio la princesa del mar.

\- ¿Cómo es tu relación con Apollo? – soltó – Quiero decir, cuando te conocí, ya sabia que tenias novio, pero no fue hasta que la guerra acabo que supe quien era. Y fue porque lo vi tan preocupado por ti. ¿Cómo es todo eso? ¿en que momento él se enamoro de ti, y tú de él?

-Esas fueron dos preguntas mas de las que según las reglas se pueden, pero por ser tu (y porque me gusta ese tema) hare una excepción. – dijo Percy solemne. – te lo contare en mi cabaña, me gusta contar historias ahí. Vendré mañana a ver que tal estas, amigo.

Lo ultimo se lo dijo a Blackjack que en realidad no estaba muy interesado en esa conversación, así que simplemente se despidió con un " _Nos vemos, jefa, espero y me traiga donas mañana"_ y siguió comiendo heno.

\- ¿Vamos? – sonrió Percy decidiendo encerrar su pena en un cajón de su mente por el momento, ya después lidiaría con ello.

Mientras caminaban hacia las cabinas, Percy comenzó a hablar.

-Un día, recibí una llamada de auxilio de Grover, había encontrado un par de mestizos en la escuela en la que estaba infiltrado y había un poderoso monstruo allí metido. Esto fue antes de que Thalía se uniera a las cazadoras y de que Nico llegara al campo. La guerra contra Cronos estaba recién comenzando, o más bien, recién se estaba planeando. – Percy sacudió la cabeza – Como sea, Annabeth, Thalía y yo fuimos a esa escuela, nos unimos a Grover y con la ayuda de las cazadoras de Artemisa ahuyentamos al monstruo. Pero el monstruo se llevó a Annabeth. – Piper abrió los ojos como platos, ¿dónde había escuchado esa parte de la historia? - Los nuevos mestizos, hermano y hermana, eran muy astutos, pero aun así estaban aterrados ante lo que se venía. Sus nombres eran Nico y Bianca Di Angelo.

Bianca se unió a las cazadoras de Artemisa de inmediato y dejo a Nico solo contra este mundo. Eran huérfano como bien sabes, no sabían de dónde venían ni nada parecido. Nico, entonces, comenzó a llenarse de rencor, aunque ni él mismo lo notaba. Para llegar al campamento, Artemisa llamo a su hermano – Percy sonrió y sus brillaron mientras recordaba ese momento. – Alto, guapísimo, de sonrisa perfecta, rubio y de ojos azules. La personificación masculina de la belleza. – suspiro, extrañando de verdad a su novio. – él parecido tener un interés especial por mí, pero Artemisa lo golpeo cuando trato de coquetearme y lo amenazo con hablar con mi padre. Apollo no me dijo nada más, pero note cuando me miraba. – Percy se sonrojo un poco. – y si, lo admito, yo también lo miraba. Después de eso fuimos a una misión y el ayudo. Ya conoces la historia, supongo.

Piper asintió, la había oído en una de las fogatas.

-Después de acabar todo, en la fiesta del Olimpo, Apollo me invito a bailar. Y fue ahí que pensé que quizás no era tan malo. Él comenzó a frecuentar Nueva York y nos veíamos casi a diario, llego el verano y volví al campo, no lo vi en un buen tiempo, entre la misión del laberinto y eso. Cuando volví de la isla de Calipso, él me beso, y se me declaro. Yo le explique que no confiaba en los y todo eso, así que quedamos como amigos, aunque Apollo no se rindió.

Piper sonrió. Le comenzaba a gustar la historia.

-Después de la batalla de Manhattan, decidí que Apollo había demostrado que de verdad quería estar conmigo y no me dejaría por la primera que pasara frente a él. Comenzamos a salir y cada día me enamoró aún más. Y ahora estamos a días de cumplir un año desde que lo acepte. Y no me arrepiento.

-Es una historia de amor muy linda – dijo Piper disipando las dudas que antes había tenido acerca de esa relación. – digna de una película, o un libro.

Percy rio.

-Annabeth dice lo mismo. – se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta de que él era posiblemente el amor de tu vida? – consulto Piper ahora de verdad curiosa. Percy la miro con una ceja alzada, ¿A qué venia esa pregunta?

\- ¿Hay algún problema con Jason, Pipes? – pregunto la hija del mar abriendo la puerta de su cabina e invitándola a pasar. Una vez dentro, se sentó en su litera y Piper en la silla del escritorio que Quirón había puesto allí en su ausencia, para que cuando volviera se pusiera al día con la escuela (aunque Percy no estaba segura de si iba a volver a Goode High, o a la escuela).

-Es que desde que acabo la guerra todo ha estado muy raro – suspiro la hija de Afrodita viéndose descubierta. – Jason sigue siendo el chico que amo, pero… hay algo raro.

Percy sonrió.

-Obviamente hay algo raro – dijo con cariño mientras convocaba el agua de la fuente y comenzaba a jugar con ella. – ya no hay guerra. Todo lo hacías con la presión de los planes de Gea, y ahora que acabo te sientes rara sin eso. Es una sensación de alivio y extrañeza. No es desagradable, pero de vez en cuando es incomoda.

Piper la miro alucinada, notando que era verdad cuando Percy describió exactamente como se sentía. Sonrió, entonces, y se puso de pie.

-Gracias, Percy, tienes razón. Supongo que debo dejar todo eso de lado, y disfrutar. – Percy volvió a sonreír y le guiño un ojo divertida. - ¿Vamos a cenar?

-La verdad es que no tengo hambre – se excuso la princesa del mar queriendo estar un momento a solas. – y tengo que limpiar todo este desastre, mañana habrá una inspección a primera hora.

Señalo con un vago gesto toda la cabaña mientras devolvía el agua a la fuente.

-Claro – dijo Piper riendo. – te veo mañana, entonces.

-Nos vemos – dijo Percy aceptando el abrazo que Piper le ofrecía.

Cuando ella salió de su cabaña, Percy sintió como el peso volvía con el doble de fuerza a sus hombros, soltó un tembloroso suspiro y se arrodillo mientras nuevas lagrimas hacían un recorrido por su rostro. Puso una mano en su vientre y se convenció de que debía parar de llorar y comenzar a actuar.

Comenzó por limpiar todo de una manera que nunca hacía. Abrió su baúl y comenzó a vaciarlo para reorganizar su ropa. Y sonrió cuando se encontró con varias camisetas y sudaderas de su novio. Saco una de las sudaderas (su favorita) y se la coloco sobre su camiseta del campamento, rodeándose del reconfortante olor a miel y a sol de Apollo, encontrando un pequeño consuelo para el dolor que sentía.

Sin darse cuenta, la tarde paso rápidamente y llego oficialmente la noche. Escucho a todo ir al anfiteatro para la fogata, pero no encontró los ánimos para ir. Así que ahora estaba sentada en el alfeizar de una sus ventanas, mirando hacia la playa, pensando.

Un hijo. Ella, Persephone Jackson, estuvo a punto de ser madre a los 16 años. Pero no pasó. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la reconfortante brisa marina, y se prometió ir al día siguiente al Olimpo y tener una seria charla con su bovina majestad, ¿Quién Hades se creía que era para arrebatarle a su bebe?

Con molestia, abrió los ojos y se apartó de la ventana. Camino hasta su mesa de noche, donde tenia un calendario. Lo hojeo buscando las fechas marcadas, y se maldijo al no haberlas revisado cuando debía. ¡Quizás si lo hubiera hecho su bebe estaría vivo!

Suspiro con tristeza y, en contra de su voluntad, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas hasta que unos brazos rodearon su cintura desde atrás y su cuerpo se vio amoldado al de alguien más.

-Hola, corazón – dijo Apollo rozando suavemente su oreja con sus labios. Pudo sentir su sonrisa y notarla en su voz. - ¿Te encuentras bien? Piper dijo que no cenarías, pero tampoco estas en la fogata.

Eso fue todo. Sola, había podido controlarse y mantener sus emociones a raya. Pero al estar ahí con su novio, sabiendo lo que sabía… no pudo más. Se giro en sus brazos y se abrazo a él, enterrando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y comenzando a llorar de verdad.

\- ¿Percy? – pregunto Apollo alarmado abrazándola con mas fuerza y besando su frente. - ¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Por qué lloras?

Se mantuvo en sus brazos sin hablar por un buen rato, hasta que finalmente pudo calmarse. Entonces Apollo la guio hasta su litera y se sentó con ella en su regazo.

-Estaba embarazada – soltó suspirando y volviendo a acomodar la cabeza contra su cuello. Era mejor ser directa con semejante noticia. Aun cuando se sintiera morir con solo decirlo.

\- ¿Qué…? – Apollo abrió los ojos como platos y sonrió de oreja a oreja. - ¿Estas…? – su cara cayó – Un minuto… dijiste… ¿estaba?

Percy levanto la cabeza y le miro a los ojos.

-El día en que Hera me secuestro, Will mando a hacerme una prueba de embarazo con la sangre que limpio de una herida en mi brazo ese día. Yo no lo sabía. – el volumen de su voz comenzó a bajar. – Me secuestraron y ahora que estoy aquí. Hoy encontré el examen, Will no había tenido el valor de decírmelo, y supongo que tampoco tuvo el valor de decírselo a alguien más, ni siquiera a ti.

Apollo la abrazo con fuerza y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, en shock.

\- ¿Cuánto tenías? – pregunto tratando de contener las ganas de ir donde Hera y darle una paliza.

-Poco mas de dos meses ¿Sabes? – Percy sonrió mientras acariciaba su cabello. – Según Will y su examen, yo quede embarazada el 18 de septiembre del año pasado.

\- ¿Paris? – susurro Apollo con una ligera sonrisa y un hilo de voz.

-Paris – confirmo Percy cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose más calmada, pero no por eso menos triste. Esto era algo que tardaría en superar. Si es que siquiera llegaba a hacerlo.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Al día siguiente, Percy y Apollo tuvieron una larga charla con Hera, que negó en todo momento saber algo de algún embarazo en Percy. Incluso cuando Apollo le recordó que era el dios de la verdad y podía saber que estaba mintiendo. Hera insistió e insistió, y no fue hasta mucho tiempo después que Percy y Apollo decidieron rendirse, por dos razones: 1) No iban a lograr nada interrogándola. Y 2) Ni siquiera estaban seguros de que querían lograr.

Así que simplemente hicieron todo lo posible por olvidar lo que sabían y vivir su vida con normalidad (toda la que se podía considerando quienes eran). No le dijeron a nadie lo del embarazo, así que todo quedo como un secreto entre Percy, Apollo y Will. Hera jamás menciono nada y ellos hicieron lo imposible por no cruzársela, nunca más.

Porque la noticia había hecho mella en Percy, que de por sí ya había aprendido tantas cosas en su tiempo en el tártaro, tanto buenas como malas. Iba a disfrutar lo que tenia e iba a hacer lo posible por recuperar esa parte de ella que había muerto con su bebe sin ella saberlo.

Apollo mientras tanto, lo daría todo por su novia. Iba a apoyarla en todo, y cada vez que ella cayera, él estaría para levantarla. La trataría como la reina que era, y cuidaría de ella en nombre de su hijo o hija.

Porque hay parejas que se separan cuando un hijo muere, pero también existen aquellas que se unen emocionalmente entrelazando sus vidas de una manera que jamás podrán separar.

La relación de Percy y Apollo era especial en mas de un sentido, estaban juntos, se amaban más allá de lo imaginable y él tenia claro que ella era el amor de su larga vida.

Ella por su parte había encontrado a su alma gemela. Alguien que la apoyaba, la comprendía y la amaba por ser solo Percy Jackson. No la hija de Poseidón, no la líder. Solo Percy Jackson. La chica que de vez en cuando sentía que no podía más y necesitaba dejar de ayudar y ser ayudada. La chica que cada noche despertaba de horribles pesadillas y necesitaba que alguien la consolara. La chica que no solo era mitad dios, la chica que también podía dejarse llevar por su lado mortal.

Y lo sabía porque era Apollo quien cada vez que caía, estaba a su lado guiándola para volver a tomar las riendas de su vida. Era Apollo quien despertaba a mitad de la noche por sus gritos y la sacaba de sus pesadillas para luego consolarla con una ternura infinita y sostenerla en sus brazos hasta que volvía a dormirse. Apollo era quien estaba ahí siempre.

Y es por eso que ella le pagaría con la misma moneda.

Porque lo sucedido los había unido más, porque ahora tenían claro que jamás se iban a separar. Porque juntos, eran un todo. Y se necesitaban mutuamente tanto como se amaban. Un amor, que cada día, con cada gesto y sonrisa, crecía en cantidades impresionantes. Y así seria por el resto de la eternidad.


	15. Chapter 15

_Las arai seguían llegando. Por cada una que ella cortó, seis más aparecían._

 _El brazo de su espada se cansó. Le dolía el cuerpo, y su visión era borrosa. Trato de hacer su camino hasta Annabeth, pero estaba fuera de su alcance, gritando su nombre mientras vagaba entre los demonios._

 _Cuando Percy iba tambaleándose hacia ella, un demonio se abalanzo y le hundió sus colmillos en el muslo. Percy gritó. Cortó al demonio en polvo, pero inmediatamente cayó de rodillas._

 _Su boca quemaba peor que cuando se hubo tragado el aguardiente del Flegetón. Se dobló, temblando y vomitando, mientras una docena de serpientes ardientes parecían hacer su camino hacia su esófago._

 _«Haz elegido», dijo la voz de las arai, «La maldición de Phineas… una dolorosa muerte excelente»._

 _Percy intento hablar. Su lengua se sentía como si estuviera siendo calentada. Recordó al viejo rey ciego que había perseguido a las arpías a través de Portland con una desmalezadora. Percy lo había retado a un concurso, y el perdedor había bebido un frasco mortal de sangre de Gorgona. Percy no recordó al viejo ciego mascullando una maldición final, sino como Phineas se disolvió y volvió al Inframundo, probablemente no hubiera querido que Percy tuviera una vida larga y feliz._

 _Entonces después de la victoria de Percy, Gea le había advertido: "no presiones a tu suerte. Cuando llegue el momento de tu muerte, te prometo que será mucho más dolorosa que la sangre de Gorgona"._

 _Ahora estaba en el Tártaro, muriendo a causa de la sangre de Gorgona, más una docena de otras maldiciones agonizantes, mientras observaba a su mejor amiga tropezar alrededor, impotente y ciega y creyendo que la había abandonado. Agarró su espada. Sus manos empezaron a vaporar. Humo blanco salía de sus antebrazos._

 _«No voy a morir así», pensó._ Pero entonces casi una docena _arai_ se abalanzaron sobre ella y la despedazaron con sus garras antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar.

…

Percy se sentó en la cama con un gritó que se perdió en su garganta, y sintió como un ligero sollozo horrorizado se formaba en su pecho. Al instante sintió el brazo de su novio rodeando su cintura atrayéndola a su regazo mientras susurraba palabras de consuelo y afecto. Apenas se hubo acomodado rodeó su cuello con los brazos y puso su cara contra el hombro de Apollo.

-Está empeorando cada vez más – susurró con la voz ligeramente temblorosa. Sobre el hombro de su novio vio como la luz de las primeras luces de la mañana comenzaban a hacer su aparición, Apollo debió de poner el carro del sol en piloto automático el día anterior. Debian de ser alrededor de las cinco o seis de la mañana. – Las pesadillas me atormentan cada vez que cierro los ojos. Y no se detienen.

-Algún día lo harán, preciosa mía – dijo Apollo abrazándola con fuerza – Algún día todas las pesadillas se irán. Pero es muy pronto aún, solo han pasado unas semanas desde que Annabeth y tú salieron de ese horrible lugar. Todos los terrores que pasaron están frescos en tu mente todavía.

Percy suspiró y levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Maldición, te amo – murmuró examinando sus brillantes ojos azules disfrutando de su mirada, él siempre la miraba con esa cantidad abrumadora de amor, confianza y admiración que hacía que le temblaran las rodillas.

Al escuchar esas palabras sus ojos brillaron aun mas y él se inclinó para presionar sus labios contra los de ella, con fuerza. Percy le correspondió poniendo su mano contra su nuca mientras la que quedaba libre se perdía entre sus rizos dorados. No se separaron hasta alrededor de dos minutos después sólo para volver a besarse casi al instante; Percy tomó la iniciativa entonces, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de su novio y empujándolo sin delicadeza alguna contra su cama. Apollo no puso resistencia y se dejo caer contra las almohadas al tiempo que ponía una mano contra la espalda de la hija del mar y la otra en su nuca, pegándola a él todo lo posible. Percy se inclinó para profundizar aún más el beso y puso una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas. La desordenada melena negra de la chica cayo alrededor de ellos formando una irregular y enredada cortina que los aisló del mundo.

Las manos de Apollo cobraron vida propia acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, su espalda, su cintura, sus caderas, sus muslos. Antes de que ella reaccionara el dios les dio la vuelta quedando ella bajo su cuerpo. Apollo apoyo sus codos contra cada lado de su cintura dejando caer su peso sobre ella y sonrió mientras comenzaba a dejar un camino de besos desde su mandíbula hasta su hombro pasando por su cuello donde estuvo entretenido tanto tiempo en un punto determinado que Percy estaba segura habría una marca allí al día siguiente. O en unas horas más, no recordaba que hora era. Y entonces todo pensamiento respecto al tiempo abandono su mente cuando Apollo volvió a estrellar sus labios contra los suyos.

Percy gimió ligeramente contra sus labios cuando una mano de su novio se coló entre su muy delgada camiseta de dormir y acaricio la piel de su cintura con un toque tan ligero como el de una pluma, pero que aún así consiguió volverla loca. Abrió los ojos cuando Apollo se separo de ella y la miro con una sonrisa engreída.

-Pensé que algún día me acostumbraría a sentirte reaccionar ante mi – dijo con ese tono arrogante que usaba todo el tiempo ante los demás. – Pero veo que me equivoqué increíblemente.

Percy soltó una carcajada antes de sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Era hora de levantarse.

-Eres un completo idiota a veces ¿lo sabias? – dijo poniéndose de pie. Apollo entonces la abrazo por detrás arrodillándose en la cama.

-Me lo has dicho un par de veces – aseguró besando con cariño su hombro. – Pero aun así me amas.

-Creo que debería reconsiderarlo – dijo burlona dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con él. Aun estando Apollo arrodillado en la cama conseguía sacarle al menos cinco o diez centímetros. – o tal vez no.

Apollo le sonrió divertido antes de volver a besarla. Le encantaba comenzar el día de esa manera. Percy se separó de él y comenzó a caminar hacia el baño. Se detuvo a medio camino y miro a su novio que la miraba con cara de pena.

\- ¿No vienes? – Apollo sonrió y la siguió de inmediato.

En los últimos días, Apollo no se separaba de ella en ningún momento, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Y ella tenía claro que, si no fuera por eso, ya todos sabrían lo que le había sucedido en esos meses y estarían muy preocupados por ella.

Percy constantemente se quedaba mirando un punto fijo durante largos minutos hasta que Apollo la hacia regresar para que nadie lo notara; Percy constantemente evitaba las clases de los niños menores de 10 años que había en el campo, y Will se encargaba de ellas. Percy cada noche se recostaba en su cama, mientras Apollo iba al Olimpo a las reuniones diarias que Zeus exigía tener con él respecto al desaparecido oráculo, y pensaba en su bebe. ¿Se habría parecido a Apollo? ¿o a ella? ¿sería una mezcla de ambos o se parecería a alguien del resto de su familia? ¿Habría sido un niño o una niña? Eran esa clase de preguntas las que la atormentaban a diario, cada vez que estaba sola y se permitía derramar unas lágrimas por su hijo nonato.

Percy era consciente de lo difícil que habría sido su embarazo, después de todo, sólo tenía 16 años, pero Percy no era una chica normal, ella era una semidiosa que había llegado a esa edad luchando día a día por sobrevivir.

A diferencia de los mortales, los semidioses no veían los embarazos adolescentes como algo terrible que podía arruinar tu vida, siempre y cuando no fueras demasiado joven para ello. La esperanza de vida de los semidioses era demasiado baja y todos querían disfrutar de todas las experiencias de la vida cuanto antes sin verlo como un impedimento o un problema, por eso los semidioses se casaban jóvenes y tenían hijos jóvenes; para vivir su vida al máximo antes de que el inevitable destino del héroe los alcanzara.

Percy sabía que un embarazo suyo crearía muchas reacciones; furia, alegría, sorpresa, miedo, tal vez molestia, entre ellas. Era la heroína del Olimpo después de todo. Y una muy poderosa semidiosa. Que además salía con el dios del sol, el más poderoso hijo de Zeus y uno de los principales olímpicos. Los dioses nunca habían tenido hijos con semidioses, de modo que si él bebe de Percy hubiera nacido, habría sido tres cuartos de dios y un cuarto de mortal. Porque Apollo era un dios en su totalidad y Percy era mitad dios, mitad mortal. Sin duda, habría sido un niño o niña muy, muy poderoso. Tal vez incluso un inmortal. Teniendo los poderes de su padre mezclados con los de su madre, mas de alguno lo habría considerado un peligro, pero no habrían hecho o dicho nada por temor a las represalias.

Percy habría tenido que enfrentar la alegría mezclada con decepción de su madre y Paul, que esperaban de ella una aburrida vida mortal. La secundaria, la universidad, un trabajo estable, el matrimonio, los hijos, los nietos, quizás los bisnietos y finalmente la entrada al Eliseo. Pero en cambio se verían enfrentados a algo diferente; un novio maravilloso y un bebé muy querido, seguidos por una larga lista de tal vez… Tal vez la secundaria, tal vez la universidad, tal vez un trabajo, etcétera.

Habría tenido que darse de lleno con sus celosos padre y hermano, que quizás dejarían huérfano de padre a su bebe. Habría tenido que estar a diario con unas emocionadas abuela y tía, como lo habrían sido Amphitrite y Rhode.

Pero nada de eso pasaría, porque su bebe estaba muerto. Muerto, y nadie jamás lo sabría porque si se llegaban a enterar se iniciaría una innecesaria guerra liderada por su padre en contra de Hera, que se había contenido apenas cuando ella la secuestro, pero no había hecho nada porque Percy no había sido herida. Si se llegaba a enterar que Hera había matado a su nieto o nieta...

Y ahora mirando a los ojos de Apollo solo pudo pensar en que no sabia como seguir. Se sentía perdida y temblorosa ante un mundo que conocía como la palma de su mano. Y su único consuelo eran su campamento, sus amigos, su familia y su novio.

Apollo se inclino y la besó en ambas mejillas, sabiendo lo que estaba pensando mejor que nadie. Apollo tenia hijos, muchos hijos, y amaba con locura a cada uno de ellos. En las últimas dos guerras había perdido a tantos que estaba destrozado, aunque no lo demostrara. Había perdido a Lee, a Michael y a muchos más. Se había prometido al acabar la guerra que ninguno de sus hijos moriría en batalla, ellos vivirían y tendrían una larga y feliz vida. Pero justo cuando comienza a disfrutar de su tranquilidad y a ser verdaderamente feliz, su adorada novia le da esa terrible noticia. Había estado embarazada. En el medio segundo en el que creyó que Percy estaba embarazada en el momento en que se lo había dicho en su mente habían bailado millones de imágenes.

Percy riendo mientras Poseidón y Tritón trataban de matarlo por "deshonrar" a su hija/hermana. Percy radiante con un estomago redondeado. Percy besándolo con su rostro lleno de felicidad mientras sostenía un bebe en sus brazos. Él mismo riendo mientras su familia los rodeaba a él y a Percy mientras arrullaban al pequeño bebe en sus brazos. Y entonces esas imágenes se habían hecho añicos cuando proceso correctamente las palabras de su novia: " _Estaba embarazada"_

 _Estaba…_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Solsticio de invierno, año 2005. Sala de Tronos._**

La eternidad podía resultar aburrida si estabas solo, decidió Apollo sentado en su trono mientras miraba como su padre y su tío discutían y discutían como cada solsticio. Tenía puestos sus auriculares favoritos y buscaba nuevos talentos en internet mientras fingía que no escuchaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Sintió que alguien lo miraba con insistencia. No le sorprendió, francamente. Él era el super apuesto dios del sol, naturalmente todos lo admiraban y se arrodillaban ante su belleza y poder. Como debía ser. Y como siempre sería en su monótona existencia.

Sacudió esos pensamientos con rapidez y se centró en otra cosa mientras pausaba el vídeo que veía en su iPod. Quien le miraba probablemente era una ninfa o una diosa menor que pasaba por allí, así que Apollo miró en la dirección de donde sentía que lo observaban, quizás podría encontrar una nueva compañera de cama por esa noche. Pero no era una ninfa quien lo miraba. Los semidioses de Quirón habían llegado, y era su hijo el que no apartaba la vista de él.

Como cada vez que observaba a uno de sus hijos, no pudo contener el gran estallido de felicidad y orgullo que recorrió en su cuerpo. A sus recién cumplidos catorce años, Lee Fletcher era un chico alto, fuerte y experto en usar un arco. A diferencia de sus hermanos, no era rubio, sino castaño. Y tenia unos brillantes ojos azules heredados de su padre, quien en ese momento le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo como si compartieran un importante secreto cuya existencia nadie más que ellos conocía.

Apollo sonreía mientras por dentro contenía las ganas de ir y abrazar a su hijo. Sentía que debía hacerlo, acercarse a él y pedirle que fuera prudente. Que tuviera cuidado y que no dejara que alguien le hiciera daño. Que no se permitiera morir tan joven. Como lo haría.

Podía verlo, su hijo teniendo un funeral digno de un héroe en el Campamento Mestizo con sus hermanos quemando su cuerpo envuelto en un sudario completamente dorado. A su madre llorando mientras una chica le decía las palabras que arruinarían la vida de la doctora Miranda Fletcher. "Lee murió como un héroe y en nuestro campamento será recordado como tal, cuente con nosotros para lo que necesite, doctora". Podía verse a sí mismo, por la noche, contemplando las cenizas de su hijo con la cara desencajada y gruesas lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Parte del juramento que había hecho milenios atrás se repitió en su mente.

Yo, Apollo, hijo de Zeus, rey de los dioses, y Leto, titánide de la maternidad y la protección; juro ante ti, padre Zeus, que usaré con la debida responsabilidad el poder que hoy me es entregado. Juro con total honestidad en tu nombre mantener mis predicciones importantes en el más estricto de los secretos, y aquellas que deban ser dadas a conocer, lo harán en forma de profecías recitadas por doncellas bendecidas con el poder del oráculo...

Suspiró. En momentos así, odiaba ser un inmortal. Su hijo moriría, como todos sus hermanos anteriores, y él jamás podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Todo por una estúpida regla. Apartó la mirada de su hijo y la dirigió hacia su odiada madrastra que parecía muy concentrada en algo, y con solo un pequeño vistazo al futuro supo que planeaba intervenir en la discusión de Poseidón y Zeus para tener una charla con su marido y recordarle cuantas veces la había engañado.

Ahora bien, quizás no podía evitar sus muertes, pero si podía ahorrarle a los semidioses la molestia de tener que escuchar hablar a la bruta de su madrastra. Lo cual, si lo pensaba bien, incluso llegaba a parecerse.

Apollo se puso en pie de un salto desapareciendo sus auriculares y su iPod. Dio una palmada para obtener la atención de todos. Bueno, puede que también haya hecho que sus manos brillaran doradas al chocarlas para impresionar a los niños y que el sonido de su aplauso ensordeciera por un segundo a sus colegas inmortales. Puede.

\- ¡APOLLO! – le gritó su querido padre, nótese el sarcasmo, con una mano en su oído, pero al dios del sol no le importó. Había arruinado la entrada que Hera había planeado y ahora ella se había enfurruñado. Decidida a hacer su berrinche cuando el solsticio haya acabado y estén solos ella y su marido. Perfecto.

-Lo lamento, padre, pero los semidioses acaban de llegar y no creo que aprecien el ridículo espectáculo que están dado tú y el tío P. – se excusó rápidamente. – Sin intención de ofenderte, Poseidón.

-No te preocupes, sobrino. – dijo el dios del mar volviendo a su trono y examinando con atención a los niños. Había algo en su mirada que Apollo no supo descifrar, ni se molestó en hacerlo, pues en ese momento Zeus le pedía a Quirón que presentara a los semidioses antes de comenzar la reunión.

En fin, otro día aburrido en el Olimpo. Otro solsticio de invierno sin ningún acontecimiento notable. Obtuvo breves destellos de cada semidiós en la sala a medida que Quirón los presentaba.

Katie Gardner discutiendo con un hijo de Hermes sobre algo en una mesa de ping pong antes de ser interrumpidos por la voz de una chica.

Clarisse La Rue completamente empapada fuera de unos baños inundados amenazando de muerte a alguien.

Annabeth Chase quitándose una gorra de los yankees en la Casa Grande del Campamento Mestizo diciendo que era la más apta para ayudar en una misión.

Su hijo riendo en una fogata del campo mientras deslizaba en su collar de cuero una cuenta completamente negra con un símbolo verde en el centro.

Charles Beckendorf configurando algo en el panel de control de un barco con unos tubos de ¿eso era fuego griego? pegados a las consolas a su alrededor.

Silena Beauregard enseñándole a alguien a montar en un pegaso como si fuera una experta en el tema.

Luke Castellan dando una lección acerca de la maniobra de desarme y siendo derrotado por su contrincante.

Y finalmente, Pollux y Castor Redwine mirando a Quirón anunciar algo frente a todo el campamento con una chica de pie a su lado.

Tenía la sensación de que no eran simples visiones aleatorias, pero aun así no pudo establecer una relación entre ellas por mucho que lo intentó. Sentía que faltaba algo, una pieza importante entre todas sus visiones.

Algo que, se dio cuenta de pronto mientras examinaba las imágenes con atención, aun no era introducido en sus vidas. Algo cuya existencia era desconocida. Algo que estaba por suceder, y revolucionaria al Olimpo. Algo que, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía definir como bueno o malo para sus existencias.


	17. Chapter 17

Un trueno hizo saltar a los mortales mientras Apollo sentía el llamado a todo el consejo olímpico. Se preguntó qué demonios sucedía, el solsticio había terminado unas horas antes y él había bajado a Nueva York a buscar a alguna mortal digna de su atención. Se había encontrado con la hermosa corista de un bar que no había apartado la vista de él desde que salió al escenario. Apollo había planeado esperar a su horario de salida, pero evidentemente, su padre tenía otros planes.

Siendo lo más discreto posible, se escabulló entre la multitud de adolescentes y adultos borrachos y salió a las frías calles de Nueva York. Cuando estuvo seguro de que la niebla estaba actuando comenzó a correr al primer callejón que encontró, que resulto estar entre dos levemente deteriorados edificios de apartamentos, escuchando a lo lejos la voz furiosa de una niña que le reclamaba algo sobre unas latas de cerveza tiradas en su habitación a un hombre que le respondía de forma muy grosera.

Apollo consideró quedarse unos minutos y decirle unas cuantas cosas a ese desgraciado mortal sobre como se debe tratar a una dama, y tal vez maldecirlo por la forma en que la comenzó a insultar, pero el llamado que su padre hacía se volvió cada vez más insistente y los truenos y relámpagos aumentaban cada vez más su intensidad (aunque no dejó de notar que había algo raro en ellos). Lo que sea que había sucedido, sin duda debía de ser muy grave, por lo que decidió dejarlo para más tarde mientras tomaba su forma divina dirigiéndose al Olimpo.

Al entrar en la sala de tronos lo primero que notó fue que su padre parecía molesto. No, molesto no. Horriblemente furioso. Caminaba frente a su trono como un león enjaulado por tontos y simples mortales. En el trono a su derecha, Poseidón parecía enfadado también, solo que la ofensa en su rostro era mas clara que el enojo.

Confundido a más no poder, se dirigió a su trono mientras sus colegas comenzaban a llegar. Intercambio una mirada con su gemela, que parecía tan confundida como él, antes de que ambos tomaran asiento.

-Mi rayo maestro fue robado – fue lo que dijo su padre deteniendo su caminata minutos después (tiempo en el que todos comenzaron a hacer otras cosas) y mirando fijamente a cada uno. Apollo quedo boquiabierto, Hermes dejó caer el formulario de envió que sostenía, Afrodita apartó la vista de su espejo, Artemisa abrió los ojos de par en par y Deméter paró de parlotear acerca del cereal y sus beneficios. Hefesto dejó de lado su invento más reciente, Ares miró fijamente a su padre olvidando la escopeta que tenía en la mano, Dionisio bajó su catálogo de vinos y Atenea su libro. Hera, Hestia y Poseidón ya lo sabían, por lo que se limitaron a examinar las reacciones de todos con atención.

Y es en ese momento que Apollo se da cuenta que la pieza que faltaba en sus visiones, estaba a punto de aparecer en sus vidas. Para bien o para mal, aún no lo sabía.


	18. Chapter 18

Apollo estaba frustrado.

Desde que le había sido asignado encontrar el rayo maestro junto sus hermanos y hermanas no había podido tomar ni un descanso. Si ese rayo no aparecía pronto, una guerra estallaría. Y eso era lo que menos querían. Una guerra entre Poseidón y Zeus podía resultar altamente peligrosa, y si Hades se unía. Bueno, podían ir dando la bienvenida oficial a la Tercera Guerra Mundial.

Habían pasado seis meses y aún nada. Tenían que hacer todo bajo secreto, por órdenes de su desordenado padre, los semidioses no podían enterarse de que una de las armas más poderosas del mundo había sido robada. Apollo había buscado hasta debajo de las piedras y el estúpido cacharro no aparecía en ningún estúpido lugar. Había investigado el futuro y sólo podía ver el rayo en una especie de mochila ser lanzado a alguien, ¡nada más!

Alguien estaba bloqueando sus visiones y eso solo hacía que se enfureciera aún más. Quien quiera que hubiera robado el rayo y bloqueara sus visiones del futuro, lo iba a pagar muy, muy caro.

Zeus ya había fijado la fecha límite para recuperar el rayo. Misma fecha en la que Poseidón exigía una disculpa por haber sido acusado de algo que no había hecho (y Apollo estaba seguro de no lo había hecho). Debían apresurarse a recuperar el rayo maestro y atrapar al ladrón, o adiós raza humana.

En ese momento estaba siguiendo un rastro a través de unos bosques de San Francisco, manteniéndose alejado del campamento romano, lo que menos quería en ese momento era que su contraparte apareciera y entorpeciera su búsqueda. Sentía algo en ese lugar, un poder antiguo y una presencia potente; y, para su desgracia, sentía que venia del Monte Tamalpais. Por un segundo se preguntó si Atlas tenia que ver con el robo, antes de desechar la idea rápidamente. Para que ese tonto titán organizara algo así, alguien poderoso debía ayudarlo. Y la posibilidad de que su nada amable abuelo tuviera algo que ver era tan aterradora como improbable (o eso esperaba).

Su carro ya había sido aparcado y ahora era la luz de su hermana la que iluminaba los cielos con la misma misión que él. Consideró llamarla para informarle lo que había pasado, pero dudaba que ella quisiera hablar con él en ese momento. O en cualquier otro.

Y luego ahí estaba otra vez, el llamado a una reunión de extrema urgencia. Marcó su posición y rodeó el lugar para evitar las trampas que él mismo había colocado antes de aparecerse en el Olimpo, molesto porque hayan interrumpido su cacería. ¿Cómo demonios quería su padre que encontrara su cacharro si se la pasaba llamando a reuniones de emergencia?

Llegó a la Sala de Tronos y alzó una ceja mirando a su tío que parecía luchar con sus emociones, como si no supiera si estar feliz, enojado u ofendido. Una extraña mezcla que lo llenó de curiosidad.

\- ¿De qué me perdí? – preguntó mientras se acomodaba su carcaj de oro en la espalda junto a su arco. Aparte de Dionisio, que estaba en el Campamento Mestizo vigilando el juego de Captura la Bandera de cada viernes, era el último en llegar, así que no estaba seguro de si habían empezado sin él o no.

Zeus no le dirigió ni una sola mirada, concentrado en fulminar con la mirada a su hermano mayor.

-De nada aún. – le respondió Deméter haciéndole una seña para que se sentara. – Hermano Zeus, ¿nos dirás de una vez por qué estamos reunidos aquí?

-Por quinta vez en los últimos tres días – añadió Afrodita examinando sus uñas fingiendo desinterés y aburrimiento.

Zeus apartó por un segundo la mirada de su hermano para dirigirla al consejo.

-Creo que el más adecuado para ello es Poseidón – Apollo encontró un poco hilarante que su padre haya prácticamente escupido el nombre del dios del mar fuera de su boca. – Después de todo, es su culpa que estemos aquí.

\- ¿Poseidón? – preguntó Hermes alzando las cejas. - ¿Qué tiene que ver el tío P con esta reunión?

-Tiene todo que ver – anunció Dionisio entrando a la Sala de Tronos y dirigiéndose a su trono, como si su presencia allí no fuera un misterio. – Supongo que ahora comprendo porque esa chiquilla es tan irrespetuosa e impertinente.

Apollo alzó una ceja al igual que todos.

\- ¡Di immortales! - exclamó Atenea, claramente había hecho algún tipo de conexión entre lo poco y nada que habían dicho. Y por la cara de su gemela y su tía Deméter, ellas también lo habían comprendido. Pero la mayoría aún no entendía nada, él mismo incluido.

\- ¿De qué están hablando? – pregunto Apollo mirando a su tío Poseidón que le devolvió la mirada antes de ponerse de pie y anunciar con la voz que reservaba solo para momentos serios.

-Al igual que Zeus – por alguna razón, parecido querer dejar eso en claro – yo rompí el tratado que hicimos mis hermanos y yo hace ya décadas sobre no tener hijos con mortales.

Los dioses que no habían unido puntos abrieron los ojos de par en par. ¿Él había hecho qué?

-Hace doce años – prosiguió el dios del mar – tuve una hija llamada Persephone Nerea Jackson.

Y ahora sus bocas se abrieron. ¡¿Una hija?! Apollo miró a su tío casi esperando que se echara a reír y dijera que era una broma, pero cuando no lo hizo tragó saliva. ¿Cómo era eso posible? En todos sus milenios de existencia, Poseidón jamás había tenido una hija semidiosa. E incluso sus hijas inmortales eran más que escasas. ¡Solo había tres, por el Olimpo!

Miró entonces a Dionisio, que examinaba sus reacciones con cuidado.

-La niña está en el campamento – comprendió. Todo miraron a Apollo antes de voltear a Dionisio.

-Lo está – confirmó el dios del vino. – Lleva solo unos días y ya ha conseguido ponerme de los nervios. Es molesta, irritante e irrespetuosa. No tiene reconocimiento alguno hacia las figuras de autoridad y es un poco lenta. Como semidiosa no ha demostrado mucho potencial, pero el otro día derrotó a Lucas Coleman en un duelo según me informó Quirón.

Hermes reconoció el nombre mal dicho con sorpresa.

-Luke es el mejor espadachín de los últimos trescientos años – dijo sentándose mas recto en su trono. - ¿Y dices que esa niña de doce años simplemente lo venció?

-Lo hizo – Ares pareció interesado ante la confirmación de Dionisio. Todos estaban escuchando el informe que el dios del vino tenía sobre ella, incluso Zeus. – Y esta tarde en su tonto juego de Captura la Bandera acabó con cinco chicos de la cinco, incluida tu hija, Ares, de hecho, llego a romper su lanza eléctrica de un mandoble.

\- ¡¿Qué esa gamberra hizo qué?! – gritó Ares repentinamente enfurecido. Apollo lucho para contener una sonrisa, la chica sonaba como alguien interesante.

Hera mandó a callar a su hijo para que Dionisio continuara. O para evitar que dijera algo que terminaría con el dios siendo atravesado con un tridente. Tal vez ambas, pensó Apollo, con Hera nunca se sabe.

-No sobresale en ninguna actividad a la primera, pero aprende rápido así que rápidamente escala en los puestos – aseguró Dionisio a regañadientes. – Y no sabría que más decir de ella.

Poseidón sonrió entonces y dijo con orgullo, aunque había un matiz de furia en su voz que no pasó desapercibido para nadie en la sala.

-Mató a una benévola y al mismísimo hijo de Pasifae antes de llegar al Campamento Mestizo. – todos lo miraron como si se hubiera auto declarado mejor amigo de Atenea y jurado su amor eterno al sushi. – No es molesta, ni irritante, ni irrespetuosa. Solo reconoce a las figuras de autoridad que se ganan su respeto previo, como lo hizo Quirón. Es sarcástica y alegre. No le gusta que le digan que hacer ni que la obliguen a hacer algo que no quiere. Odia ser llamada Persephone, prefiere que le digan Percy. Odia que se metan con su mejor amigo y ama a su madre con locura.

Apollo miro a su tío en shock. ¿Mató a una furia y al minotauro? ¿con solo doce años? ¿Quién era esa tal Percy Jackson?

Y las visiones inundaron repentinamente su mente.

Una niña pelinegra de pie ante su oráculo aceptando una misión y luego informándole a Quirón las palabras de su profecía. La misma niña arrodillada ante Poseidón con Zeus reclamándole por qué no se arrodillaba ante él. La chica practicando lucha de espadas con Luke Castellan, el hijo de Hermes. La chica luchando contra ¿esos eran Lestrigones?

La chica de pie frente a su hermana Artemisa diciéndole que no podía unirse a la caza, la chica frente a él mismo, sonriendo y diciendo unas palabras que no pudo descifrar pues su visión se hizo borrosa antes de cambiar a otra imagen. La chica enfrentándose a todo el consejo olímpico con dos chicas (Apollo advirtió que una de ellas era Annabeth Chase y la otra una niña que se le hacia conocida) y un sátiro.

La chica junto a un niño de unos once años vestido completamente de negro, diciéndole que tuviera cuidado. La chica de pie con una expresión de terror y una gorra de los yankees frente a un ataúd dorado. La chica luchando con fiereza contra un ejército de monstruos en el Campamento Mestizo y luego haciendo lo mismo en las calles de Nueva York.

Y finalmente, la chica arrodillada junto a un chico rubio al igual que Annabeth Chase y el mismo sátiro que vio antes, seguramente su protector. La chica le entregaba una daga al chico cuyos ojos brillaron dorados y de su cuerpo estallo una gran ola de poder cuando enterró la daga en su costado, enviando lejos a las chicas y a la cabra.

Y Apollo supo entonces, que la hija de Poseidón era ese algo, esa pieza importante que faltaba y unía todas sus visiones sobre lo que el futuro le deparaba al Olimpo. Persephone Jackson era la mestiza de la profecía recitada ya tantos años atrás. La mestiza destinada a salvar el Olimpo, o a destruirlo.

En ese momento, su destino y el de todo el mundo, estaba en manos de una niña de doce años que no era consciente del poder dormido en ella. Una niña, cuyo potencial era desconocido para todos. Una niña, que pelearía por todo aquello en lo que creía sin importar a quien enfrentara como una digna hija del mar.

Volvió al presente escuchando a lo lejos a su tío y a su padre discutir fuertemente, pero por primera vez no les prestó atención para reírse de ellos, no, estaba concentrado en algo más importante, algo tan seguro como el hecho de que él era hermoso y poderoso y todos debían adorarlo.

Los siguientes cuatro años serian sin duda lo más interesante que habían vivido en mucho tiempo.


	19. Chapter 19

**TODO LO QUE ESTÁ EN CURSIVA ES PROPIEDAD DIRECTA DE RICK RIORDAN PUES SON DIÁLOGOSSACADOS DE LOS 5 LIBROS DE LA PRIMERA SAGA DE PERCY JACKSON.**

No se había equivocado, pues solo una semana después la verdadera acción había comenzado para la inesperada hija de Poseidón. Y para la satisfacción de Apollo, los había hecho directamente participes de ella.

Era un día aburrido, Zeus había ordenado que se quedaran todos en el Olimpo ese día, convencido de que si los dejaba salir aquellos que estaba del lado de Poseidón, entiéndase Apollo, Artemisa, Hermes, Afrodita y Ares, irían corriendo a ayudar a Percy Jackson en su misión (bueno, Ares quizás no, puesto que se pasaba el día afilando armas y maldiciendo a la chica por haber derrotado a la mitad de su cabina incluida su hija más fuerte).

Así que Apollo estaba aburrido en su templo deseando estar en su carro del sol, mirando como unas de sus sacerdotisas grababan imágenes de algunas profecías en los muros hasta que una llamó su atención. Se levanto de su trono de oro (pequeño y poco imponente en comparación con el que tenia en la Sala de Tronos) y se dirigió hacia su sacerdotisa.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó señalando la imagen recién terminada de pintar. Su sacerdotisa hizo una pronunciada reverencia antes de comenzar a explicar.

-Anoche tuve un sueño, mi señor, no estaba segura de que fuera importante, pero ahora me encontré dibujando una de las visiones que tuve en aquel sueño. – señaló a una de las figuras en el grabado mientras a su alrededor se congregaban las otras tres sacerdotisas con gran curiosidad, pocas veces una imagen lograba atraer la atención de su señor. – Esa de ahí se repetía sin parar.

Apollo tragó saliva. Reconoció a la chica tendida en el suelo y a dos de las tres arrodilladas a su lado. Y a una de las dos figuras de pie junto a ellas. La chica en el suelo era Zoë Nightshade, la primera lugarteniente de su hermana, y las chicas a su lado eran Artemisa y Percy Jackson. Mas allá, estaba Annabeth Chase con un hombre claramente mortal, seguramente su padre (que hacia tan cerca de su hermana sin que ella lo atravesara con sus flechas era un misterio que descubriría con el tiempo).

Había también una chica tomando la mano de Zoë, pero sus rasgos no eran detallados, su figura parecía difuminada y su cara era irreconocible. Y con un destello de horror, Apollo supo que estaba contemplando el lecho de muerte de Zoë Nightshade, la más leal de las cazadoras, aquella que odiaba a los hombres solo por la horrible traición que el ególatra imbécil de Heracles había cometido con ella. Una chica que había conocido durante dos milenios completos y cuya lealtad por su hermana jamás había flaqueado.

Una muerte, que él tampoco podría evitar, pues todo lo que era tallado y pintado en los muros de su templo, sucedería sin que pudiera ser evitado por ninguna clase de poder divino o semidivino. Porque aquellas que estaban por sobre su poder (compréndase las moiras) lo acogían como un destino inevitable que ellas se encargarían fuera cumplido. Cerro los ojos y murmuro una bendición en griego antiguo.

Si es lo que el destino fuera del poder de los dioses quiere, que así sea. Y que llegado el momento su alma descanse en paz en el lugar que merece de acuerdo a las reglas del inframundo.

Y de nuevo, por lo que parecía la enésima vez en ese mes, se llamaba a una reunión del consejo olímpico, aunque esta no fue orden de su padre esa vez, no, fue de su hermano y mejor amigo Hermes.

Frunció el ceño mientras salía de su templo y se dirigía a la Sala de Tronos por las atestadas calles del olimpo cuyos ocupantes le habrían paso e inclinaban la cabeza con respeto cuando él cruzaba junto a ellos pensando en los más horribles haikus para recitar a su hermano, de manera que se enterara lo molesto que estaba porque interrumpiera su tiempo con sus predicciones por algo intrascendente.

Honestamente, no hubiera insistido en arruinar la existencia de los demás con haikus inútiles y molestos si no fuera porque las expresiones de quienes estaban a su alrededor le divertían tanto. Era una gota de diversión en una existencia repetitiva viendo a los mortales nacer, crecer, envejecer y morir creyendo que su vida fue algo tan interesante e importante que quedaran en la historia por el resto de la eternidad cuando en realidad en solo unas pocas décadas ni siquiera sus descendientes recordarían sus nombres. Solo los dioses eran eternos, solo los nombres de los semidioses quedaban en la historia a pesar del paso del tiempo.

Y, aun así, debía admirar a los simples mortales que creían que por atrapar a un criminar, diseñar alguna línea de ropa o ser director de alguna empresa a la que llegaron bajo sobornos y manipulaciones su nombre estaría en los grandes monumentos por milenios.

Llegó a la sala del trono y se detuvo en la entrada confundido. Afrodita, Deméter y Hera parecían simplemente asqueadas, Poseidón y Hermes estaban en pleno ataque de risa, Zeus parecía furioso mientras murmuraba cosas sobre mocosas insolentes con una caja en sus manos, Atenea parecía luchar contra una sonrisa y la indignación al igual que Ares. Hefesto, siempre tan expresivo, estaba creando algo con un pedazo de bronce celestial sin prestar atención y Dionisio miraba incrédulo a Zeus. Artemisa parecía pensativa, como si estuviera considerando algo de suma importancia (Apollo se negó a pensar en Zoë al ver a su hermana).

-De acuerdo – exclamó alzando las cejas, curioso a más no poder. - ¿Qué sucedió?

Su pregunta fue contestada cuando su padre saco un enorme bulto de la caja sujetándolo por unas extrañas correas.

Parpadeó confundido. No, no eran correas, eran serpientes. Y no era un bulto, era una cabeza. Y no una cualquiera, era la cabeza de la mismísima Medusa. Se encontró a si mismo conteniendo una carcajada. ¡Vaya nervio el de quien haya enviado eso!

\- ¿Quién lo envió? – preguntó. Su consulta hizo que Poseidón y Hermes tuvieran otro ataque de risa que por poco y los dejaba en el piso. Su hermano le tendió un recibo de envío (¡Lo habían enviado por Hermes Express, en el nombre de Caos!) y cuando lo vio, ya no pudo contener la risa.

Con mis mejores deseos,

PERCY JACKSON.

¡La hija de Poseidón era simplemente increíble! Su risa finalmente se detuvo unos minutos después volteándose a ver a su tío. Al ver la tarjeta no había pensado que al enviar el pequeño regalo hubiera otra razón aparte de molestar a su Zeus y cobrárselas por haber mandado ese rayo contra ella. Pero si lo pensaba bien, se daba cuenta de que no era así. Había otra razón, una que claramente nadie más que él había notado.

-Debes de estar orgulloso, Poseidón – dijo sonriendo mientras le entregaba la tarjeta. – Tu hija decapitó a Medusa.

Poseidón dejó de sonreír de pronto y pareció preocupado. Apollo comprendido entonces que estaba asustado ante la idea de que su hija se hubiera enfrentado a su ex novia loca y hubiera sido herida.

-Y sobrevivió sin un solo rasguño – agregó deliberadamente. Poseidón se relajó y el orgullo brilló claro en su mirada.

Apollo sonrió inevitablemente, el deseo de Percy Jackson se había hecho realidad, su padre era consciente de lo que ella había logrado y estaba orgulloso.

 **TODO LO QUE ESTÁ EN CURSIVA ES PROPIEDAD DIRECTA DE RICK RIORDAN PUES SON DIÁLOGOS SACADOS DE LOS 5 LIBROS DE LA PRIMERA SAGA DE PERCY JACKSON**.


	20. Chapter 20

TODO LO QUE ESTÁ EN CURSIVA ES PROPIEDAD DIRECTA DE RICK RIORDAN PUES SON DIÁLOGOSSACADOS DE LOS 5 LIBROS DE LA PRIMERA SAGA DE PERCY JACKSON.

El siguiente encuentro con las travesuras de Percy Jackson se vio solo unos días después, cuando fue Hefesto el que ordenó una reunión del consejo. Apollo de inmediato supo que sería bueno, así que fue de los primeros en llegar a la Sala de Tronos seguido casi inmediatamente por Hermes, Artemisa y Poseidón.

Corrió a sentarse en su trono mientras veía como sus colegas comenzaban a entrar. Y pronto la pantalla que Hefesto había instalado mostró una imagen que nadie esperaba. Dos niñas en un pequeño bote rodeadas de agua. Frunció el ceño decepcionado, antes de escuchar a su tío.

-Percy. – murmuro el dios del mar sorprendido.

Miró a Poseidón alzando las cejas antes de volver la vista a la pantalla y averiguar cual de las dos era la hija de su tío. La rubia obviamente no, ella era Annabeth Chase, la niña de Atenea. Pero la otra... era una chica pelinegra, el color de cabello exactamente igual al de Poseidón; estaba abrochando el cinturón del barco a Annabeth haciendo que su pelo cubriera su cara mientras el bote comenzaba a moverse cuando una ola lo impulsó a través del túnel en el que estaban y las mojó completamente, pero no volteó el bote, Percy Jackson debía de estar controlándolo para que no se volcara.

Al quedar completamente empapada ella se quito el pelo de la cara y Apollo contuvo un segundo la respiración. Sus rasgos eran sorprendentemente elegantes para una niña de doce años. Su cara parecía haber sido dibujada por un artista experto decidido a hacer la imagen de una chica perfecta.

Sus ojos, de un verde mar tan atrayente como el mismo océano, eran grandes e inocentes, contrastando graciosamente con el brillo rebelde totalmente claro en su mirada. Sus labios eran gruesos y rosados, con un color parecido al de las fresas que se cosechaban en el Campamento Mestizos. Su pelo mojado se derramaba por un lado de su rostro y de pronto Apollo se encontró sonriendo ante su expresión mientras el bote giraba a través de la piscina. Sin duda, Persephone Jackson era linda. Y solo podía imaginar lo hermosa que llegaría a ser mientras crecía. Poseidón y Tritón estarían ocupados espantando pretendientes. Y cuando habló...

-Quítate el cinturón. – gritó a la hija de Atenea. Su voz era suave, hermosa y delicada, incluso dentro de la exigencia que salía de sus palabras. A su mente llegó el viejo recuerdo de unas preciosas y melódicas voces cantando una canción acerca de anhelos enterrados y deseos que jamás serian cumplidos. Y decidió que la voz de Percy Jackson parecía el más maravilloso canto de una sirena.

\- ¿Estás loca? – exclamó Annabeth Chase horrorizada. En ese momento, Apollo notó que chocarían contra unas puertas cerradas con cadenas quedando aplastadas si no hacían algo.

-A menos que quieras ser aplastada hasta la muerte. – La impaciencia era clara en su voz. Tomó un escudo sospechosamente parecido al de Ares en sus brazos. – Tendremos que saltar.

Apollo comprendió entonces el plan de la hija de Poseidón y se asombró. ¡Si antes la creía valiente, ahora la creía suicida!

-A mi señal – dijo desabrochando el cinturón de Annabeth con la mano la rubia no sostenía.

\- ¡No! A mi señal. – Apollo quiso rodar los ojos, típico de Atenea, siempre queriendo el control de todo. Aparentemente, le había transmitido eso a sus hijos. Lo cual era una pena, hasta ahora, Annabeth Chase le había caído bien.

\- ¿Qué? – linda Percy parecía entre confundida y molesta, no la culpaba.

-Física simple, amiguita – gritó Annabeth. – La fuerza del salto por el ángulo de trayectoria...

\- ¡Muy bien! – la interrumpió Percy, claramente desesperada por escapar de la charla sobre física. – Será a tu señal.

Apollo nuevamente sonrió divertido. Percy Jackson era hermosa, valiente, temeraria, divertida y simplemente genial. Sin duda, Poseidón había hecho un trabajo excelente.

Ambas chicas saltaron cuando la rubia dio la señal y estuvieron a punto de caer contra el solido asfalto si no fuera porque un sátiro (el protector de Percy si no se equivocaba) calzando unas zapatillas de Hermes las atrapó y las llevo a un lugar seguro después de dar vueltas y vueltas en el aire por el peso combinado, acabando por chocar en una especie de letrero.

Una vez se estabilizaron, Percy Jackson volteó a la cámara y Apollo sintió que lo atravesaba con sus brillantes ojos verdes y se encontró correspondiendo la sonrisa sarcástica e insolente que apareció en los labios de la chica.

\- ¡El programa ha terminado! – Anunció con un grito. - ¡Gracias, y buenas noches!

La pantalla quedó en negro apenas termino de hablar, pero Apollo aun veía a Percy Jackson, su rostro claro frente a él a pesar de ser consciente de estar sentado en su trono en el Olimpo.

Claramente Percy Jackson sería alguien interesante y que llenaría de diversión sus vidas mientras estuviera alrededor.

TODO LO QUE ESTÁ EN CURSIVA ES PROPIEDAD DIRECTA DE RICK RIORDAN PUES SON DIÁLOGOSSACADOS DE LOS 5 LIBROS DE LA PRIMERA SAGA DE PERCY JACKSON.


	21. Chapter 21

No hubo más encuentros con la misión de Percy Jackson hasta que llegó el solsticio. El olimpo al completo estaba en tensión. La hija de Poseidón debía entregar el rayo ese mismo día, o la guerra estallaría. Las alianzas ya se habían formado. Como siempre, Apollo, Artemisa, Afrodita y Hermes estaban con Poseidón. Al igual que Ares (quien, por cierto, llevaba días sin aparecer por el Olimpo). Atenea y Hera eran las únicas que apoyaban a Zeus pues los demás (Dionisio, Hefesto y Deméter) habían decidido permanecer neutrales. Los dioses menores se dividían constantemente por lo que no contaban mucho con ellos por el momento.

El día estaba llegando a su fin y Percy Jackson aun no cruzaba las puertas del Olimpo. La tensión era fácilmente percibida en el aire y todos estaban nerviosos. Apollo no podía predecir lo que sucedería en las horas siguientes y eso lo tenia molesto, aunque trataba de ocultarlo mientras incordiaba a la asamblea con sus haikus.

Entonces lo sintieron. El recepcionista dando la señal que se le había ordenado entregar cuando Percy Jackson subiera al Olimpo. Zeus les ordenó abandonar la estancia, pero mientras los demás le obedecían a regañadientes, Poseidón se negó terminantemente a dejarlo solo con su hija. De modo que Apollo decidió ir a ver el concierto que daban sus musas y quizás acompañarlas en alguna canción para deshacerse de la tensión acumulada.

Mientras recorría con rapidez las calles del Olimpo sintió que las puertas del ascensor eran abiertas y la hija de Poseidón cruzaba las barreras del monte, y cuando llegó al parque vio a sus musas afinar sus instrumentos. Escuchó los murmullos antes de verla.

Es ella.

La hija de Poseidón.

La mestiza de la profecía.

¿Tendrá el rayo maestro con ella?

Cuando la vio no pudo evitar sonreír. Parecía abrumada ante la vista del monte Olimpo, y era incluso más guapa en persona. Era más bajita de lo que parecía en el video, seguramente su frente llegaría con dificultad hasta su pecho si se parara frente a él. Su pelo llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de sus hombros, aunque estaba tan desordenado y enredado que seguramente era unos centímetros más largo de lo que parecía. Llevaba una mochila en sus hombros y el alivio pareció bañar a Apollo al sentir el poder del rayo dentro de ella. Percy Jackson lo había logrado. Había recuperado el rayo maestro, algo que ni siquiera él y sus hermanos habían logrado.

Sip, sin duda una semidiosa muy interesante.


	22. Chapter 22

TODO LO QUE ESTÁ EN CURSIVA ES PROPIEDAD DIRECTA DE RICK RIORDAN PUES SON DIÁLOGOSSACADOS DE LOS 5 LIBROS DE LA PRIMERA SAGA DE PERCY JACKSON.

El siguiente año fue... una extraña mezcla entre aburrido y divertido.

Luego de que se descubriera la traición de Luke Castellan, Apollo y Afrodita se vieron en la difícil situación de evitar que Hermes provocara la ira de su padre tratando de hacer que su hijo recapacitara. Percy Jackson no volvió a la acción hasta el verano siguiente cuando el árbol de Thalia, la hija de Zeus, fue envenenado. Para furia de Poseidón, Hermes, Apollo y Dionisio, su padre culpó a Quirón y lo despidió de su cargo. Los cuatro dioses se quejaron fuertemente con Zeus, en especial Poseidón, que estaba agradecido con Quirón por como cuidaba a su hija, y Dionisio, que era buen amigo del centauro desde que fue obligado a dirigir el Campamento Mestizo. Pero, aun así, el rey de los dioses no dio su brazo a torcer.

Percy Jackson se embarcó en una misión junto a Clarisse La Rue, Annabeth Chase y el ciclope Tyson. Recuperó el vellocino de oro y con él se logró revivir a Thalia Grace. Los dioses apenas lo podían creer. Pero no fue hasta el invierno de ese mismo año en que Percy Jackson logró que Apollo de verdad se interesara en ella y no precisamente en sus aventuras.

(DEDICADO A Aly-Ackerman-Moon )

En un particularmente frio día de invierno, Apollo estaba preparándose para partir en su carro del sol cuando sintió el llamado de Artemisa. Apenas y podía creerlo. ¡Su hermana lo llamaba! ¿Qué demonios era tan importante que su gemela solicitaba su presencia?

Se subió a su auto deportivo e hizo que amaneciera, literalmente. Buscó a su hermanita con la mirada y dio con ella al borde de un acantilado y ¡sorpresa! Estaba con todas sus chicas. Un momento, ¿había reclutado a otra cazadora? Eso parecía. De todas formas, ¿qué hacia su hermanita en Maine en esa época del año?

Curioso aparcó el coche en el acantilado escuchando a lo lejos el comentario.

-Uau. Que calor irradia este tipo. – definitivamente eso no había venido de las cazadoras. Sonrió en grande. ¡Él era el dios del sol! ¡Por supuesto que estaba caliente!

\- Y vaya que lo hace. – dijo otra chica, cuya melódica voz Apollo reconoció inmediatamente como la linda hija de Poseidón. ¿Qué hacia ella allí? – Es el dios del sol

-No me refería a eso – Apollo contuvo la risa mientras cerraba la puerta del auto.

-Lo sé – aseguró Percy, la sonrisa clara en su voz.

\- ¡Hermanita! - gritó Apollo para distraerse de la conversación. Si no lo hacía, seguramente se uniría y daría un montón más de razones sobre por qué era tan caliente. —. ¿Qué tal? Nunca llamas ni me escribes. Ya empezaba a preocuparme.

Artemisa suspiró, claramente ya había esperado que se metiera con ella. Pero bueno, en su defensa, no lo haría si ella no insistiera en parecer una niña de 12 años todo el tiempo.

-Estoy bien, Apolo. Y no soy tu hermanita.

\- ¡Eh, que yo nací primero! – amaba lo molesta que Artemisa se ponía cuando decía eso.

\- ¡Somos gemelos! – dijo ella con el tono cansino de quien lleva siglos repitiendo lo mismo - ¿Cuántos milenios habremos de seguir discutiendo...?

-Bueno, ¿qué pasa? – la interrumpió. Cuando sacaba los milenios significaba que el regaño venia de cerca y eso era aburrido. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir para molestarla más? ¡Ajá! – Tienes a todas las chicas contigo, por lo que veo. ¿Necesitan unas clases de arco?

Artemisa apretó los dientes. ¡Bingo!

-Necesito un favor. He de salir de cacería. – Apollo estaba a punto de sugerir que podría acompañarla antes de que ella lo interrumpiera. – Sola. Y quiero que lleves a mis compañeras al Campamento Mestizo.

\- ¡Claro, cielo...! Un momento. — Levantó una mano, su señal para un haiku horrible con la intención de hacer enojar a las demasiado tranquilas cazadoras —. Siento que me llega un haiku.

Las cazadoras refunfuñaron. Contuvo una sonrisa, se aclaró la garganta y recitó con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir:

Hierba en la nieve.

Me necesita Artemisa.

Yo soy muy cool.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, divertido de las expresiones de las cazadoras. ¡Era tan fácil hacerlas enojar!

-El último verso sólo tiene cuatro sílabas – observó su hermana. Él frunció el ceño.

\- ¿De veras?

-Sí. – Artemisa rodó los ojos. - ¿Qué tal: «Yo soy muy engreído»?

-No, no. Tiene seis. Hmm... - Empezó a murmurar en voz baja mientras fingía pensar, aunque claro, la palabra correcta ya estaba en su mente apenas se percató de su error. A lo lejos escucho a una muy viva Zoë Nightshade (aun no olvidaba la predicción de su sacerdotisa) decirle a alguien:

-El señor Apollo lleva metido en esta etapa haiku desde que estuvo en Japón. Peor fue cuando le dio por escribir poemas épicos. ¡Al menos un haiku sólo tiene tres versos!

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! – anunció Apollo riendo en su interior, fue una época tan divertida cuando recitaba molestos poemas épicos, ¡todos llegaban a huir de la habitación en la que él estuviera para evitarlos! – «Soy fe-no-me-nal». ¡Cinco sílabas!

Hizo una reverencia, muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

Y ahora, querida... – Se giró hacia su hermana – ¿un transporte para las cazadoras, dices? Muy oportuno. Iba a salir a dar una vuelta.

—También tendrías que llevar a estos semidioses – Artemisa señalo a los cuatro chicos de pie cerca de ella. – Son campistas de Quirón.

Griegos ¿eh?

-No hay problema. – miro a los semidioses con atención, sorprendido al ver caras conocidas. Reconoció de inmediato a la chica de ojos azules, su madrastra llevaba todo el año quejándose sobre ella. – Veamos... Tú eres Thalia, ¿verdad? Lo sé todo sobre ti.

Ella puso roja, notó divertido.

-Hola, señor Apolo.

-Hija de Zeus, ¿no? Entonces somos medio hermanos. Eras un árbol, ¿cierto? Me alegra que ya no. No soporto ver a las chicas guapas convertidas en árboles. – de solo recordar a su pobre Daphne le dolía el corazón. Estúpida Gea – Recuerdo una vez...

-Hermano – lo detuvo Artemisa suspirando con cansancio. – Habrías de ponerte en marcha.

-Ah, sí. – Pero antes debía conocer y ver de cerca a esa chica hermosa de allí. No tenía idea de quien era, aunque algo le decía que debería de reconocerla. Sin duda era una chica digna de su total atención. Y entonces vio realmente su rostro al centrar su atención en ella. Reconoció los ahora casi bien definidos rasgos y la brillante y rebelde mirada en esos preciosos y amplios ojos verde azulado. No podía creerlo, pero... – ¿Percy Jackson?

-Aja. – dijo ella antes de notar que eso fácilmente podía considerarse una insolencia. – Digo... sí, señor.

La observo de pies a cabeza detenidamente sin importarle la audiencia congregada a su alrededor. Era más alta que la ultima vez que la había visto caminar por el Olimpo. Su pelo era considerablemente más largo y brillante. Su figura era bastante más definida, el entrenamiento en el Campamento Mestizo estaba creando una capa de músculos en sus brazos y mantenía firme sus largas piernas. Su cadera era estrecha al igual que su cintura, pero aun así de alguna manera podía verse ligeramente curvilínea incluso dentro de esa sudadera negra que no sacaba a relucir la perfección de su figura.

Sus rasgos eran redondeados y suaves cuando la vio por primera vez, siendo ella una niña de doce años. Dejando claro la potencial belleza que sería ella cuando creciera. Ahora, sin embargo, estaban bien formados y perfectamente repartidos en su rostro. Apollo notó que uno de sus dientes estaba levemente astillado en una esquina cuando se mordió el labio inferior como si algo la inquietara, y también notó la muy pequeña y anormal curvatura de su labio superior que hacía que sus labios no fueran rectos y demasiado bien proporcionados, pero esos pequeños defectos, de su herencia mortal seguro, solo la hacían verse aún más hermosa a ojos de Apollo.

Reconoció los rasgos de Poseidón en ella al instante. Estaban por todos lados, pero había algo en ella que llamaba su atención de una forma que pocas veces sucedía. Sus ojos, poderosos, risueños, burlones e imponentes en su padre, en ella eran divertidos, sarcásticos, vivos e inconscientemente autoritarios y firmes. Dando una mirada clara de que a ella no la podían pasar a llevar y que si lo hacían sufrirían las consecuencias. Una mirada peligrosa y atrayente que lo cautivaba por completo.

Se encontró a si mismo sonriéndole en grande y cuando ella le devolvió la sonrisa vacilante supo de inmediato que estaba perdido. Persephone Jackson era oficialmente la chica más hermosa que había visto en todos sus milenios de existencia. ¡Y ella solo tenia catorce años! ¡A saber como seria cuando tuviera dieciséis o por ahí! Sin duda muchos chicos se pelearían por ser dignos de la atención de tan encantadora doncella.

Pero en realidad nunca la tendrían, porque en ese momento mismo, Apollo decidió que ya no había vuelta atrás, de ahí en adelante, él y sólo él recibiría esa preciosamente deslumbrante sonrisa sarcástica y atrevida tan propia de Percy Jackson.

—¡Bueno! – dijo cuando notó que se sentía incomoda con su examinación. – Será mejor que subamos. Este cacharro sólo viaja en una dirección, hacia el oeste. Si se te escapa, te quedas en tierra.

Percy miró el carro con atención y pareció repentinamente escéptica.

—Un coche impresionante — Apollo no había reparado en el niño de diez años que estaba detrás de Percy con la mano del sátiro (Grover Underwood, si no se equivocaba) en su hombro hasta que habló.

—Gracias, chico —respondió sonriéndole amablemente recordando una vieja visión, el niño vestido en su totalidad de negro siendo advertido por Percy para que tuviera cuidado y la llamara si necesitaba ayuda.

Notó con sorpresa la poderosa aura que rodeaba al niño. Un aura inquietante en un niño tan pequeño. Un aura parecida en cierta forma a la que rodeaba a Percy y Thalia. Solo que menos fuerte, signo de su edad seguro. Estudiándolos con atención, si no se equivocaba los tres tenían cierto parecido físico. Las ligeras pecas en el puente de la nariz, el pelo negro, la forma de las mejillas y la elegante postura. Con los tres ahí de pie juntos era fácil notarlo. ¡Parecían hermanos! O, pensó esforzándose por mantener la compostura al darse cuenta, primos directos.

Intercambio una rápida mirada con su hermana que lo miraba con una ceja alzada y supo que ella no había notado las similitudes ni el poder dormido en el muchacho. Pero él podía verlo, el niño se parecía a las chicas y si se esforzaba incluso dentro de su cara de niño se podían reconocer algunos rasgos de... de...

¡Di immortales!

No podía estar seguro, pero la posibilidad de que el niño fuera un hijo de Hades era obvia. Resistió el impulso de decirlo en voz alta y se concentro en lo que el niño le decía.

—¿Cómo vamos a meternos todos ahí?

—Ah, bueno. – había olvidado por un segundo lo que tenía que hacer. Frunció levemente el ceño, ¿ese de ahí había sido un ligero y casi borrado acento italiano? – Está bien. No me gusta cambiarlo del modo «deportivo», pero si no hay más remedio...

Sacó las llaves del carro y presionó el botón de la alarma. ¡Pip, pip!

Por un momento, el coche resplandeció. Cuando se desvaneció el resplandor, su Maserati había sido reemplazado por un autobús escolar.

—Venga — dijo con un puchero, odiaba cambiar la forma de su carro —. Todos, arriba.

Zoë ordenó a las cazadoras que subieran. Cuando Apollo advirtió que iba a tomar su mochila decidió ser caballeroso con ella por una vez en su vida.

—Dame, cariño. Déjamela a mí.

Zoë retrocedió mirándolo con enojo. Cierto, ella odiaba a los inmortales también desde que Heracles se había convertido en uno. Lo había olvidado.

—Hermanito – lo regaño Artemisa malentendiendo sus intenciones – No pretendas echarles una mano a mis cazadoras. No las mires, no les hables, no coquetees con ellas. Y, sobre todo, no las llames «cariño».

Apolo extendió las palmas. No era su culpa que su hermana siempre eligiera a las chicas guapas para su caza. Esperaba no estuviera considerando llevar a Percy con ella, o sino ahí tendrían un problemita ahí. Ella era demasiado hermosa para caer con las cazadoras.

—Perdón. Se me había olvidado. – Se excusó antes de alzar las cejas al notar lo tensa que se veía su gemela. – Oye... ¿y tú adónde vas?

—De cacería – dijo Artemisa obligando a sus músculos a relajarse. – No es cosa tuya.

—Ya me enteraré. – Aseguró mirando a Percy de reojo, ella los miraba con curiosidad. – Yo lo veo todo y lo sé todo.

Artemisa soltó un resoplido. Aunque por la forma en que su expresión se endureció, había notado como miraba a la hija de Poseidón.

—Tú encárgate de llevarlos. – sus ojos decían claramente que ni siquiera pensara en coquetear con la chica. – ¡Sin perder el tiempo por ahí!

—Pero si nunca me entretengo por el camino...

Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco; luego miró a los demás. Claro, lleva a sus cazadoras a divertirse una vez y te lo recordara para toda la vida.

—Nos veremos para el solsticio de invierno. Zoë, te quedas al frente de las cazadoras. Actúa como yo lo haría.

Ella se irguió. Apollo hizo una ligera mueca. Sentía el poder de la predicción cada vez más cerca.

—Sí, mi señora.

Artemisa se arrodilló y examinó el suelo buscando el rastro de lo que sea que iba a cazar. Cuando se puso de pie, parecía un poco nerviosa.

"¿Qué es?" le preguntó a través de su mente para que los demás no escucharan.

Artemisa le respondió con su voz mental algo temblorosa, algo que lo preocupo. Si la asustaba tanto ¿por qué no permitía que la acompañara?

"Esto no te incumbe, hermano, solo haz lo que te pedí y deja a Percy Jackson en paz. Seria una buena cazadora y no quiero que la estropees"

"No creas que se unirá a tu caza" aseguro tratando de ocultar su molestia. "Sabes que Tritón no las quiere para nada y nunca permitiría que su propia hermana se uniera."

El hijo de Poseidón aun seguía molesto por aquella vez en que siglos atrás una de las cazadoras de Artemisa asesinó a uno de sus súbditos tritones solo por aparecer cerca de su campamento e insultó a la náyade que trato de impedirlo. Desde ese momento la había tomado con todas las cazadoras que eran parte de la caza en ese entonces y no habían hecho nada más que aprobarlo. Aunque claro, no era un fan de las nuevas cazadoras tampoco a pesar de que esa cazadora haya muerto varias décadas atrás, y no permitiría que su hermanita se convirtiera en algo que despreciaba bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—El peligro es enorme. – Artemisa le dirigió una clara mirada de "hablaremos después" – Hay que dar con esa bestia.

Echó a correr hacia el bosque y lo dejo con las palabras en la boca y en la mente. Se encogió de hombros, le sonrió a sus nuevos pasajeros e hizo tintinear las llaves del carro.

—Bueno —dijo—. ¿Quién quiere conducir?

TODO LO QUE ESTÁ EN CURSIVA ES PROPIEDAD DIRECTA DE RICK RIORDAN PUES SON DIÁLOGOSSACADOS DE LOS 5 LIBROS DE LA PRIMERA SAGA DE PERCY JACKSON.


	23. Chapter 23

TODO LO QUE ESTÁ EN CURSIVA ES PROPIEDAD DIRECTA DE RICK RIORDAN PUES SON DIÁLOGOSSACADOS DE LOS 5 LIBROS DE LA PRIMERA SAGA DE PERCY JACKSON.

El siguiente año fue... una extraña mezcla entre aburrido y divertido.

Luego de que se descubriera la traición de Luke Castellan, Apollo y Afrodita se vieron en la difícil situación de evitar que Hermes provocara la ira de su padre tratando de hacer que su hijo recapacitara. Percy Jackson no volvió a la acción hasta el verano siguiente cuando el árbol de Thalia, la hija de Zeus, fue envenenado. Para furia de Poseidón, Hermes, Apollo y Dionisio, su padre culpó a Quirón y lo despidió de su cargo. Los cuatro dioses se quejaron fuertemente con Zeus, en especial Poseidón, que estaba agradecido con Quirón por como cuidaba a su hija, y Dionisio, que era buen amigo del centauro desde que fue obligado a dirigir el Campamento Mestizo. Pero, aun así, el rey de los dioses no dio su brazo a torcer.

Percy Jackson se embarcó en una misión junto a Clarisse La Rue, Annabeth Chase y el ciclope Tyson. Recuperó el vellocino de oro y con él se logró revivir a Thalia Grace. Los dioses apenas lo podían creer. Pero no fue hasta el invierno de ese mismo año en que Percy Jackson logró que Apollo de verdad se interesara en ella y no precisamente en sus aventuras.

(DEDICADO A Aly-Ackerman-Moon )

En un particularmente frio día de invierno, Apollo estaba preparándose para partir en su carro del sol cuando sintió el llamado de Artemisa. Apenas y podía creerlo. ¡Su hermana lo llamaba! ¿Qué demonios era tan importante que su gemela solicitaba su presencia?

Se subió a su auto deportivo e hizo que amaneciera, literalmente. Buscó a su hermanita con la mirada y dio con ella al borde de un acantilado y ¡sorpresa! Estaba con todas sus chicas. Un momento, ¿había reclutado a otra cazadora? Eso parecía. De todas formas, ¿qué hacia su hermanita en Maine en esa época del año?

Curioso aparcó el coche en el acantilado escuchando a lo lejos el comentario.

-Uau. Que calor irradia este tipo. – definitivamente eso no había venido de las cazadoras. Sonrió en grande. ¡Él era el dios del sol! ¡Por supuesto que estaba caliente!

\- Y vaya que lo hace. – dijo otra chica, cuya melódica voz Apollo reconoció inmediatamente como la linda hija de Poseidón. ¿Qué hacia ella allí? – Es el dios del sol

-No me refería a eso – Apollo contuvo la risa mientras cerraba la puerta del auto.

-Lo sé – aseguró Percy, la sonrisa clara en su voz.

\- ¡Hermanita! - gritó Apollo para distraerse de la conversación. Si no lo hacía, seguramente se uniría y daría un montón más de razones sobre por qué era tan caliente. —. ¿Qué tal? Nunca llamas ni me escribes. Ya empezaba a preocuparme.

Artemisa suspiró, claramente ya había esperado que se metiera con ella. Pero bueno, en su defensa, no lo haría si ella no insistiera en parecer una niña de 12 años todo el tiempo.

-Estoy bien, Apolo. Y no soy tu hermanita.

\- ¡Eh, que yo nací primero! – amaba lo molesta que Artemisa se ponía cuando decía eso.

\- ¡Somos gemelos! – dijo ella con el tono cansino de quien lleva siglos repitiendo lo mismo - ¿Cuántos milenios habremos de seguir discutiendo...?

-Bueno, ¿qué pasa? – la interrumpió. Cuando sacaba los milenios significaba que el regaño venia de cerca y eso era aburrido. ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir para molestarla más? ¡Ajá! – Tienes a todas las chicas contigo, por lo que veo. ¿Necesitan unas clases de arco?

Artemisa apretó los dientes. ¡Bingo!

-Necesito un favor. He de salir de cacería. – Apollo estaba a punto de sugerir que podría acompañarla antes de que ella lo interrumpiera. – Sola. Y quiero que lleves a mis compañeras al Campamento Mestizo.

\- ¡Claro, cielo...! Un momento. — Levantó una mano, su señal para un haiku horrible con la intención de hacer enojar a las demasiado tranquilas cazadoras —. Siento que me llega un haiku.

Las cazadoras refunfuñaron. Contuvo una sonrisa, se aclaró la garganta y recitó con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir:

Hierba en la nieve.

Me necesita Artemisa.

Yo soy muy cool.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, divertido de las expresiones de las cazadoras. ¡Era tan fácil hacerlas enojar!

-El último verso sólo tiene cuatro sílabas – observó su hermana. Él frunció el ceño.

\- ¿De veras?

-Sí. – Artemisa rodó los ojos. - ¿Qué tal: «Yo soy muy engreído»?

-No, no. Tiene seis. Hmm... - Empezó a murmurar en voz baja mientras fingía pensar, aunque claro, la palabra correcta ya estaba en su mente apenas se percató de su error. A lo lejos escucho a una muy viva Zoë Nightshade (aun no olvidaba la predicción de su sacerdotisa) decirle a alguien:

-El señor Apollo lleva metido en esta etapa haiku desde que estuvo en Japón. Peor fue cuando le dio por escribir poemas épicos. ¡Al menos un haiku sólo tiene tres versos!

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! – anunció Apollo riendo en su interior, fue una época tan divertida cuando recitaba molestos poemas épicos, ¡todos llegaban a huir de la habitación en la que él estuviera para evitarlos! – «Soy fe-no-me-nal». ¡Cinco sílabas!

Hizo una reverencia, muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

Y ahora, querida... – Se giró hacia su hermana – ¿un transporte para las cazadoras, dices? Muy oportuno. Iba a salir a dar una vuelta.

—También tendrías que llevar a estos semidioses – Artemisa señalo a los cuatro chicos de pie cerca de ella. – Son campistas de Quirón.

Griegos ¿eh?

-No hay problema. – miro a los semidioses con atención, sorprendido al ver caras conocidas. Reconoció de inmediato a la chica de ojos azules, su madrastra llevaba todo el año quejándose sobre ella. – Veamos... Tú eres Thalia, ¿verdad? Lo sé todo sobre ti.

Ella puso roja, notó divertido.

-Hola, señor Apolo.

-Hija de Zeus, ¿no? Entonces somos medio hermanos. Eras un árbol, ¿cierto? Me alegra que ya no. No soporto ver a las chicas guapas convertidas en árboles. – de solo recordar a su pobre Daphne le dolía el corazón. Estúpida Gea – Recuerdo una vez...

-Hermano – lo detuvo Artemisa suspirando con cansancio. – Habrías de ponerte en marcha.

-Ah, sí. – Pero antes debía conocer y ver de cerca a esa chica hermosa de allí. No tenía idea de quien era, aunque algo le decía que debería de reconocerla. Sin duda era una chica digna de su total atención. Y entonces vio realmente su rostro al centrar su atención en ella. Reconoció los ahora casi bien definidos rasgos y la brillante y rebelde mirada en esos preciosos y amplios ojos verde azulado. No podía creerlo, pero... – ¿Percy Jackson?

-Aja. – dijo ella antes de notar que eso fácilmente podía considerarse una insolencia. – Digo... sí, señor.

La observo de pies a cabeza detenidamente sin importarle la audiencia congregada a su alrededor. Era más alta que la ultima vez que la había visto caminar por el Olimpo. Su pelo era considerablemente más largo y brillante. Su figura era bastante más definida, el entrenamiento en el Campamento Mestizo estaba creando una capa de músculos en sus brazos y mantenía firme sus largas piernas. Su cadera era estrecha al igual que su cintura, pero aun así de alguna manera podía verse ligeramente curvilínea incluso dentro de esa sudadera negra que no sacaba a relucir la perfección de su figura.

Sus rasgos eran redondeados y suaves cuando la vio por primera vez, siendo ella una niña de doce años. Dejando claro la potencial belleza que sería ella cuando creciera. Ahora, sin embargo, estaban bien formados y perfectamente repartidos en su rostro. Apollo notó que uno de sus dientes estaba levemente astillado en una esquina cuando se mordió el labio inferior como si algo la inquietara, y también notó la muy pequeña y anormal curvatura de su labio superior que hacía que sus labios no fueran rectos y demasiado bien proporcionados, pero esos pequeños defectos, de su herencia mortal seguro, solo la hacían verse aún más hermosa a ojos de Apollo.

Reconoció los rasgos de Poseidón en ella al instante. Estaban por todos lados, pero había algo en ella que llamaba su atención de una forma que pocas veces sucedía. Sus ojos, poderosos, risueños, burlones e imponentes en su padre, en ella eran divertidos, sarcásticos, vivos e inconscientemente autoritarios y firmes. Dando una mirada clara de que a ella no la podían pasar a llevar y que si lo hacían sufrirían las consecuencias. Una mirada peligrosa y atrayente que lo cautivaba por completo.

Se encontró a si mismo sonriéndole en grande y cuando ella le devolvió la sonrisa vacilante supo de inmediato que estaba perdido. Persephone Jackson era oficialmente la chica más hermosa que había visto en todos sus milenios de existencia. ¡Y ella solo tenia catorce años! ¡A saber como seria cuando tuviera dieciséis o por ahí! Sin duda muchos chicos se pelearían por ser dignos de la atención de tan encantadora doncella.

Pero en realidad nunca la tendrían, porque en ese momento mismo, Apollo decidió que ya no había vuelta atrás, de ahí en adelante, él y sólo él recibiría esa preciosamente deslumbrante sonrisa sarcástica y atrevida tan propia de Percy Jackson.

—¡Bueno! – dijo cuando notó que se sentía incomoda con su examinación. – Será mejor que subamos. Este cacharro sólo viaja en una dirección, hacia el oeste. Si se te escapa, te quedas en tierra.

Percy miró el carro con atención y pareció repentinamente escéptica.

—Un coche impresionante — Apollo no había reparado en el niño de diez años que estaba detrás de Percy con la mano del sátiro (Grover Underwood, si no se equivocaba) en su hombro hasta que habló.

—Gracias, chico —respondió sonriéndole amablemente recordando una vieja visión, el niño vestido en su totalidad de negro siendo advertido por Percy para que tuviera cuidado y la llamara si necesitaba ayuda.

Notó con sorpresa la poderosa aura que rodeaba al niño. Un aura inquietante en un niño tan pequeño. Un aura parecida en cierta forma a la que rodeaba a Percy y Thalia. Solo que menos fuerte, signo de su edad seguro. Estudiándolos con atención, si no se equivocaba los tres tenían cierto parecido físico. Las ligeras pecas en el puente de la nariz, el pelo negro, la forma de las mejillas y la elegante postura. Con los tres ahí de pie juntos era fácil notarlo. ¡Parecían hermanos! O, pensó esforzándose por mantener la compostura al darse cuenta, primos directos.

Intercambio una rápida mirada con su hermana que lo miraba con una ceja alzada y supo que ella no había notado las similitudes ni el poder dormido en el muchacho. Pero él podía verlo, el niño se parecía a las chicas y si se esforzaba incluso dentro de su cara de niño se podían reconocer algunos rasgos de... de...

¡Di immortales!

No podía estar seguro, pero la posibilidad de que el niño fuera un hijo de Hades era obvia. Resistió el impulso de decirlo en voz alta y se concentro en lo que el niño le decía.

—¿Cómo vamos a meternos todos ahí?

—Ah, bueno. – había olvidado por un segundo lo que tenía que hacer. Frunció levemente el ceño, ¿ese de ahí había sido un ligero y casi borrado acento italiano? – Está bien. No me gusta cambiarlo del modo «deportivo», pero si no hay más remedio...

Sacó las llaves del carro y presionó el botón de la alarma. ¡Pip, pip!

Por un momento, el coche resplandeció. Cuando se desvaneció el resplandor, su Maserati había sido reemplazado por un autobús escolar.

—Venga — dijo con un puchero, odiaba cambiar la forma de su carro —. Todos, arriba.

Zoë ordenó a las cazadoras que subieran. Cuando Apollo advirtió que iba a tomar su mochila decidió ser caballeroso con ella por una vez en su vida.

—Dame, cariño. Déjamela a mí.

Zoë retrocedió mirándolo con enojo. Cierto, ella odiaba a los inmortales también desde que Heracles se había convertido en uno. Lo había olvidado.

—Hermanito – lo regaño Artemisa malentendiendo sus intenciones – No pretendas echarles una mano a mis cazadoras. No las mires, no les hables, no coquetees con ellas. Y, sobre todo, no las llames «cariño».

Apolo extendió las palmas. No era su culpa que su hermana siempre eligiera a las chicas guapas para su caza. Esperaba no estuviera considerando llevar a Percy con ella, o sino ahí tendrían un problemita ahí. Ella era demasiado hermosa para caer con las cazadoras.

—Perdón. Se me había olvidado. – Se excusó antes de alzar las cejas al notar lo tensa que se veía su gemela. – Oye... ¿y tú adónde vas?

—De cacería – dijo Artemisa obligando a sus músculos a relajarse. – No es cosa tuya.

—Ya me enteraré. – Aseguró mirando a Percy de reojo, ella los miraba con curiosidad. – Yo lo veo todo y lo sé todo.

Artemisa soltó un resoplido. Aunque por la forma en que su expresión se endureció, había notado como miraba a la hija de Poseidón.

—Tú encárgate de llevarlos. – sus ojos decían claramente que ni siquiera pensara en coquetear con la chica. – ¡Sin perder el tiempo por ahí!

—Pero si nunca me entretengo por el camino...

Artemisa puso los ojos en blanco; luego miró a los demás. Claro, lleva a sus cazadoras a divertirse una vez y te lo recordara para toda la vida.

—Nos veremos para el solsticio de invierno. Zoë, te quedas al frente de las cazadoras. Actúa como yo lo haría.

Ella se irguió. Apollo hizo una ligera mueca. Sentía el poder de la predicción cada vez más cerca.

—Sí, mi señora.

Artemisa se arrodilló y examinó el suelo buscando el rastro de lo que sea que iba a cazar. Cuando se puso de pie, parecía un poco nerviosa.

"¿Qué es?" le preguntó a través de su mente para que los demás no escucharan.

Artemisa le respondió con su voz mental algo temblorosa, algo que lo preocupo. Si la asustaba tanto ¿por qué no permitía que la acompañara?

"Esto no te incumbe, hermano, solo haz lo que te pedí y deja a Percy Jackson en paz. Seria una buena cazadora y no quiero que la estropees"

"No creas que se unirá a tu caza" aseguro tratando de ocultar su molestia. "Sabes que Tritón no las quiere para nada y nunca permitiría que su propia hermana se uniera."

El hijo de Poseidón aun seguía molesto por aquella vez en que siglos atrás una de las cazadoras de Artemisa asesinó a uno de sus súbditos tritones solo por aparecer cerca de su campamento e insultó a la náyade que trato de impedirlo. Desde ese momento la había tomado con todas las cazadoras que eran parte de la caza en ese entonces y no habían hecho nada más que aprobarlo. Aunque claro, no era un fan de las nuevas cazadoras tampoco a pesar de que esa cazadora haya muerto varias décadas atrás, y no permitiría que su hermanita se convirtiera en algo que despreciaba bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—El peligro es enorme. – Artemisa le dirigió una clara mirada de "hablaremos después" – Hay que dar con esa bestia.

Echó a correr hacia el bosque y lo dejo con las palabras en la boca y en la mente. Se encogió de hombros, le sonrió a sus nuevos pasajeros e hizo tintinear las llaves del carro.

—Bueno —dijo—. ¿Quién quiere conducir?

TODO LO QUE ESTÁ EN CURSIVA ES PROPIEDAD DIRECTA DE RICK RIORDAN PUES SON DIÁLOGOSSACADOS DE LOS 5 LIBROS DE LA PRIMERA SAGA DE PERCY JACKSON.


	24. Chapter 24

\- ¡¿Dónde demonios está mi hermana?! – exigió saber entrando en la Sala de Tronos asegurándose de que todos lo oyeran. Su padre lo miró molesto, aparentemente lo había interrumpido en plena frase, pero a Apollo no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Su gemela estaba desaparecida, posiblemente secuestrada. El dios del sol no estaba de humor para ser respetuoso con Zeus.

-Ojalá lo supiéramos, sobrino. – Poseidón tenía una expresión sombría. – Pero tu hermana no le comunicó a nadie lo que iba a hacer. O mas bien que monstruo iba a cazar.

Apollo cerró sus manos en puños, luchando por controlar su temperamento. Era invierno, los mortales notaria si el sol de pronto comenzaba a aparecer y se generaba una ola de calor, como ellos tontamente la llamaban.

\- ¿Y por qué todos están aquí y no han ido a buscarla? – pregunto lentamente, la ira goteando de cada una de sus palabras y sus ojos oscureciéndose hasta ser casi negros.

-Cálmate, Apollo – Afrodita lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras acomodaba una nueva pulsera en su muñeca. – No ayudaras a tu querida gemela enfadándote con nosotros.

\- ¿Qué me calme? – pregunto con amargura mientras se dirigía a su trono luchando con su ira. – Me acabo de enterar de que mi hermana fue raptada. ¡Mi gemela! ¡una olímpica! ¿quién sería capaz de secuestrar a una diosa?

-Hades no tuvo problemas en secuestrar a mi niña – señaló Deméter rodando los ojos.

-Pero Persephone es simplemente la diosa de las flores, Deméter. – Apollo estaba cada vez más molesto por no recibir una respuesta concreta.

\- ¡Es la diosa de la primavera! – exclamó su tía, también enojada ahora.

-Como sea – el dios del sol se puso de pie otra vez. – No es tan poderosa como Artemisa, y no te molestes en negarlo cuando sabes que es así.

Deméter quiso responderle, probablemente regañarlo por como le estaba hablando, pero Zeus la interrumpió.

\- ¡Ya basta ustedes dos! – exclamó mientras su rayo maestro aparecía en su mano. – Deméter guarda silencio, y tú, Apollo, siéntate de una vez.

Deméter le hizo caso a regañadientes, pero Apollo ignoro su mandato.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con mi gemela? – preguntó mirándolo desafiante. Los demás dioses lo miraron sorprendidos. Apollo no era precisamente el olímpico más respetuoso y leal con su padre, pero no por eso había desobedecido una orden tan directa de su parte. Habían pasado al menos dos milenios desde que había tomado esa actitud. Y sólo lo había hecho porque... porque su madre se había desvanecido.

Había estado tan furioso y dolido, solo dejando que Hermes, Artemisa y Poseidón se le acercaran. Millones de mortales habían muerto por su culpa mientras él y su gemela obligaban a los humanos a honrar a su madre de manera que ella pudiera regenerarse más rápido y jamás se desvaneciera otra vez. Y por lo que parecía, esa época estaría de vuelta si Artemisa no aparecía dentro de poco y su captor fuera debidamente castigado.

Poseidón notó que la situación se estaba poniendo un poco complicada e intervino.

-Apollo, tendrás las respuestas a tu pregunta, pero primero guarda silencio y siéntate, por favor. – tío y sobrino intercambiaron una larga mirada antes de que este último asintiera y tomara asiento en su trono enfureciendo a Zeus. ¿Cómo se atrevía su hijo a obedecer a su hermano por sobre él? – Ahora, hermano, ¿podrías explicarnos que fue lo que pasó con mi sobrina?

Apollo escuchó con atención la explicación, y cuando su padre terminó de hablar, frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Alguna idea de quien podría haber raptado a Artemisa? – preguntó al consejo mientras convocaba su arco y su carcaj, si no se tomaban medidas, él mismo iría tras su hermana.

Lentamente la mayoría del consejo negó. Apollo fijó su vista en Atenea, que sorprendentemente no había hablado en toda la reunión.

-Atenea – la llamó, ella lo miró con una ceja alzada, la molestia clara en el gris de sus ojos. - ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién fue tan idiota como para llevarse a mi gemela?

La diosa de la sabiduría alzo la cabeza con orgullo, aunque estaba tensa y parecía un poco nerviosa.

-Creo que tanto el secuestro de Artemisa y el de mi Annabeth podrían tener relación. – dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio. Apollo alzo las cejas, ¿Annabeth Chase había sido secuestrada también? No es que le importara mucho, la verdad. No le gustaba Atenea mucho más de lo que le agradaba Hera, pero la chica era amiga de Percy Jackson, y últimamente Apollo tenía problemas para mantener a esa hermosa muchacha fuera de su mente. Percy debía de estar muy preocupada. Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo único que importaba, era encontrar a su hermana.

\- ¿Y qué haremos? – preguntó mirando a su padre.

-Nada. No haremos nada. – Al instante, Apollo comenzó a protestar, siendo apoyado por Hermes, pero su padre los hizo callar. – las cazadoras se encargarán, y serán ayudadas por los campistas.

Apollo se relajo ligeramente, solo porque creía que Percy Jackson estaría en la misión. Sin duda, ella era la única en la que podía confiar para encontrar a su hermana. Principalmente porque casi ninguno de sus hijos estaba en el campamento, y Will no tenía experiencia en misiones, ir por primera vez en una de ese calibre... seria un suicidio, y él no pondría en semejante peligro a su hijo. Ni de chiste.

Y entonces supo que en realidad los que irían en la misión solo serian Zoë Nightshade, Thalia Grace, Grover Underwood y Bianca Di Angelo (aparente hermana de Nico, el adorable y hablador niño que sospechaba hijo de Hades, y la nueva adición de la cacería), no Percy.

Furioso y más preocupado que antes, investigó las razones detrás de ello. Y cuando se enteró de cuales eran, quiso asesinar a Zoë Nightshade él mismo sin importarle si era o no la voluntad de los destinos. ¿Qué la chica actuaba como Heracles? ¡JA! ¿qué Percy se había negado a unirse a la cacería sin siquiera considerarlo? ¡Thalia había hecho exactamente lo mismo! Bueno, no, ella si lo había considerado. ¡Pero eso daba igual! Percy Jackson era la mejor guerrera de todas, aun cuando ella no tenia total conocimiento de sus poderes y habilidades. ¡Era la más apta para encontrar a su hermanita!

Bianca Di Angelo podía ser una cazadora y una hija de Hades (tal vez), pero seguía siendo una novata. Thalia Grace estaba segada por su orgullo y hambre de poder (algo peligroso considerando cual era el monstruo que su hermana perseguía). Grover Underwood era bueno, tenia experiencia, pero sin Percy para alentarlo no era lo suficientemente confiado. Y Zoë... ella era la mejor y más fuerte de todas las cazadoras, pero solo era ella. Faltaba alguien que potenciara a los demás. No, no alguien. Faltaba Percy. Ella podría cuidar a Bianca y guiarla en la misión. Podría detener la ambición de Thalia y hacer que pusiera los pies en la tierra. Haría de Grover un luchador más confiado en su habilidad. ¡Encontraría a su hermana, maldición!


	25. Chapter 25

TODO LO QUE ESTÁ EN CURSIVA ES PROPIEDAD DIRECTA DE RICK RIORDAN PUES SON DIÁLOGOS SACADOS DE LOS 5 LIBROS DE LA PRIMERA SAGA DE PERCY JACKSON.

¡Definitivamente le daría el mejor de los regalos a Afrodita! No importaba que solo se hubiera sentido atraída por el fuerte lazo de amistad entre Percy y Annabeth Chase; había hecho que la hija de Poseidón se uniera a la misión y ayudara a recuperar a su hermana, y eso era más de lo que podía pedir.

Frunció el ceño al notar que les surgía un problema. Estúpidos mortales. Cuando lograron despistarlos ya habían cumplido de alguna manera su cometido. Habían retrasado la misión.

Pero Apollo no permitiría que eso pasara. No cuando estaba en su mano ayudar a su hermana, de una u otra forma. Que se jodan las reglas, que se joda su padre. Él ayudaría a Percy.

Un momento, ¿ayudar a Percy?

El pensamiento se le había escapado de una forma que ni él mismo esperaba. Estaba pensando en rescatar a su hermana, no en ayudar Percy Jackson. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo con él?

Sacudió la cabeza. Ya luego lidiaría con ese tema. El grupo de la misión estaba bajando del último tren que podrían tomar. Mortalmente hablando. Escaneo los trenes de la zona desde su carro y encontró uno vacío cuya partida estaba prevista para una semana más. Había muchos autos de lujo en el tren, pero eso daba igual. Nadie echaría de menos la maquina ni los autos hasta unos días más cuando fueran a hacer el inventario, o eso parecía en sus visiones. Se concentro e hizo que él tren fuera a parar en la línea donde estaban los chicos dándole un cambio de apariencia antes de darse cuenta de algo. ¿Cómo les haría saber que esa era toda la ayuda que podía dar sin arriesgarse a que su padre lo descubriera y lo castigara por desacato?

Dio unos golpecitos en su labio antes de que la idea apareciera en su mente. Se transportó a una esquina frente a un cubo de basura mientras se aseguraba de cubrir su aura en un horrible disfraz. Su hermana estaría sorprendida por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

El dios del sol quería llorar; su hermoso cabello, su maravilloso rostro, sus brillantes ojos y su envidiable cuerpo había sido reemplazado por la apariencia de un viejo, repugnante y desdentado vagabundo completamente asqueroso y débil en su opinión. No había divinidad, no había buena apariencia ni miradas de completa envidia ni admiración, no había gente que le reverenciara como el poderoso dios que era apenas se cruzara en su camino ni había hamburguesas con queso (o animales de peluche) sacrificadas en su nombre. Definitivamente no comprendía a los mortales y sus frágiles y poco destacadas vidas.

Miro a su alrededor y sonrió, los chicos estaban por llegar. Encendió un fuego en el cubo de basura y se aseguro de que estuviera muy cálido. La nieve y la fría brisa debía de ser mala para los mortales a juzgar por la forma en que los dientes de Thalia castañeaban cada vez más fuerte, las temblorosas manos de Grover que comenzaban a ponerse de un color azulado y por como Zoë y Bianca trataban de abrigarse más con sus chaquetas plateadas mientras se acercaban a donde él estaba con una lentitud torturante.

La única que no parecía entumecida era Percy, aunque probablemente era por el grueso y apretado abrigo de piel marrón claro que se aferraba a su figura de una manera que la sudadera que había llevado en Westover Hall no lo había hecho. Se sorprendió al notar que el cuerpo de la chica estaba en realidad mejor formado de lo que él había creado. Sin duda, el entrenamiento en el Campamento Mestizo era increíble para ella.

Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Estaba mirando a Percy Jackson, la HIJA de POSEIDON. Sacudió con rapidez cualquier fantasía creada en su mente, su tío no dudaría en regañarlo, torturarlo y posteriormente asesinarlo brutalmente, para luego esperar los siglos que hicieran falta para su regeneración y así repetir el proceso por el resto de su existencia si se enteraba de que estaba pensando de esa manera sobre su hija.

Sintió la mirada de los cinco chicos y decidió que ya era hora de entrar en acción. Le sonrió, estremeciéndose internamente al no ver la admiración, la envidia o el embobamiento que su sonrisa solía causar en los mortales.

\- ¿Necesitan calentarse? ¡Acérquense, vamos! – dijo mientras se aseguraba de que la temperatura del fuego fuera la correcta, no demasiado caliente para levantar sospechas en Zoë (que después de los dos milenios que llevaban conociéndose se sabía de memoria todos sus trucos), pero si lo suficiente para hacer que estuvieran cómodos y calentitos antes de reanudar la misión.

—Esto es ge... ge... ge... nial. – Los dientes de Thalia se romperían si no dejaban de castañear.

—Tengo las pezuñas heladas —dijo Grover. Apollo casi sonrió, los sátiros eran tan divertidos cuando querían.

—Los pies — Percy lo corrigió. Evidentemente para disimular frente él, después de todo, en lo que a ellos respectaba, él era un vagabundo mortal.

—Quizá tendríamos que ponernos en contacto con el campamento —dijo Bianca. Vista en ese momento, con el autentico resplandor de una cazadora, Apollo examino los rasgos que se le hacían conocidos y los que no también. Si su teoría era correcta, Bianca Di Angelo tenia los ojos de su tío Hades y su forma de gesticular cuando se frustraba, habiéndolo notado en una de sus visiones mientras estudiaba la misión. Había una especie de acento italiano en su voz, pero estaba tan enterrado en su acento estadounidense que se perdía, aunque en su hermano menor era mucho más claro, o al menos para él.

No pudo evitar recordar a una vieja amante que su tío había tenido décadas atrás en Italia. Su última amante mortal. Aquella que había sido asesinada junto a sus dos hijos por el rayo maestro de Zeus. Hades había culpado en ese entonces al oráculo de Apollo y la había maldecido por haber recitado la profecía que habría terminado con la vida de sus pequeños niños. Pero Apollo no se la guardaba a su tío, después de todo, él comprendía lo que se sentía cuando Zeus mataba a alguien a quien amabas más que a nada, y Hades lo había vivido por tres. O eso creía. Ahora, sin embargo, viendo a Bianca Di Angelo frente a él, no estaba muy seguro. Se parecía demasiado a esa mujer, a quien Apollo recordaba haber visto solo una vez, en una visión muchísimos años atrás, cuando se preguntaba qué era lo que hacia que su tío estuviera tan... contento. Se parecía a la tal María y no había manera de negarlo. Tenia un hermano menor y era hija de Hades. ¿Sería posible que su tío haya salvado a sus dos hijos de aquel terrible destino?

Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que Zoë había comenzado a hablar sin que él lo notara.

-... No pueden ayudarnos. – estaba diciendo ella – Tenemos que concluir esta búsqueda por nuestros propios medios.

Percy parecía desanimada mientras miraba a los trenes, y Apollo no pudo evitar tener el deseo de consolarla. Se preguntó por un segundo que demonios le estaba pasando. ¡Él jamás se había sentido así por una mortal! ¡Y mucho menos por una semidiosa!

—¿Sabes? —dijo tratando de mantener una expresión amable y bondadosa que no delatara su verdadera identidad, sentía la mirada de una divinidad fija en ellos, y era una deidad poderosa. No un olímpico, pero parecido. Tenía que darse prisa. —, uno nunca se queda del todo sin amigos. ¿Necesitan un tren que vaya hacia el oeste?

—Sí, señor —Claramente, Percy era la única lo suficientemente cautelosa para hablar con él sin exponer su misión —. ¿Sabe usted de alguno?

Señaló con su mano grasienta el tren que había traído para ellos sonriendo para sí mismo viendo el nombre que había colocado en un costado. «Línea del sol oeste.»

Sintió otro par de ojos divinos mirar en su dirección así que rápidamente se transportó llevándose el fuego con él escuchando a los lejos el agradecimiento de Thalia.

Cuando llego al Olimpo con su apariencia natural de vuelta corrió a su templo más grande, pero antes de llegar allí su camino se vio interrumpido por dos dioses menores que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver.

El dios varón era pelinegro y sus ojos eran oscuros. Se erguía como un auténtico príncipe y parecía molesto. La diosa al contrario era castaña y sus ojos eran de un apagado verde oscuro. A diferencia de su acompañante no parecía molesta, sino triste y tal vez algo curiosa, pero compartía su postura. Eran Tritón y Rhode, dos de los hijos de Poseidón y Amphitrite y los hermanos inmortales de Percy Jackson.

\- ¿Se puede saber desde cuando te interesas tanto en ayudar a unos semidioses, Apollo? – preguntó Tritón, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y había un borde frio y afilado en su voz que Apollo reconoció de inmediato y supo por qué. Estaba enojado porque había notado la especial atención que el olímpico le había dado a su hermanita, o había tenido una visión sobre eso. Después de todo, Tritón también había sido bendecido con el poder del oráculo milenios antes en una afortunada casualidad.

\- ¿Preguntas por qué ayudo a un grupo de mestizos dispuestos a encontrar a mi gemela secuestrada, Tritón? – preguntó de vuelta mientras reanudaba su andar, siendo seguido por ambos dioses. – Deberías tenerlo claro. ¿Cómo estas, Rhode? Hace tiempo no te veía.

-Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias por preguntar – Rhode parecía divertida ahora a juzgar por la leve sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. - ¿Cómo es mi hermana? No hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocerla y dudo poder hacerlo en un largo tiempo.

La excusa en su pregunta era buena, admitió Apollo, evidentemente ella también estaba al tanto del por qué Tritón estaba molesto y lo estaba manipulando para obtener información.

-Es una chica interesante. – decidió ir por la descripción segura, una que no levantara sospechas pero que tampoco fuera mentira. – Es claramente poderosa, pero le falta entrenamiento en sus poderes según noté.

Tritón hizo una mueca burlona ante su "según noté". Si, definitivamente había tenido una visión.

-Dispara, Tritón. – Apollo lo miró con las cejas alzadas dándose la vuelta y deteniéndose. – Es obvio que algo de mi te molesta.

-No es algo lo que me molesta. – Tritón frunció el ceño. – Hace días estoy teniendo destellos del futuro de mi hermanita. Y tu apareces demasiado en ellos. Y no me agrada que lo hagas.

Las visiones debían ser muy claras si Tritón estaba tan enojado. Rhode puso una mano en el brazo de su hermano mayor.

-Generalmente no nos preocuparíamos por lo que hagas con tu vida, primo. – ella le sonrió amablemente, la melancolía clara en su mirada y Apollo supo inmediatamente que pensaba en Helios, su desvanecido marido cuyo poder fue transferido a él por los romanos. – Pero esto involucra a nuestra hermana menor y no queremos que ella tenga problemas por tu culpa.

Apollo alzo una ceja. ¿Qué demonios había visto Tritón para que dijeran eso?

-No sé a que te refieres, pero puedo asegurarles a ambos que no tengo intención de meter en "problemas" a su hermana. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros. – Y tampoco hice lo que hice por ella. Fue por mi hermana, que por si no lo recuerdan, fue secuestrada.

Ambos dioses menores no mostraron reacción alguna, era obvio que ambos confiaban en su hermana semidiosa lo suficiente para saber que ella la encontraría, aunque ni siquiera la conocieran en persona.

La conversación termino ahí, pues varios otros dioses y espíritus de la naturaleza se les acercaron a ofrecer productos de diverso tipo. Apollo los despidió con un gesto antes de retirarse de ahí directo a su templo dejando a ambos príncipes del mar insatisfechos. Las visiones de Tritón eran claras, él veía a su hermana enamorándose del dios del sol, y, lo que a ojos del dios menor era mucho peor, siendo correspondida. Y él no quería que su hermana terminara con el corazón roto por culpa del dios del sol.

Puede que no le agrade acercarse a sus hermanos, puede que no sea amable con ellos para evitar su familiaridad, puede que no aceptara a la mayoría. Pero estaban hablando de una hermana siendo destrozada emocionalmente por culpa de un dios. Eso estaba a otro nivel y era algo que no pensaba permitir. No iba a ver a su hermanita pasar por ese dolor. Ni en su peor pesadilla.

TODO LO QUE ESTÁ EN CURSIVA ES PROPIEDAD DIRECTA DE RICK RIORDAN PUES SON DIÁLOGOS SACADOS DE LOS 5 LIBROS DE LA PRIMERA SAGA DE PERCY JACKSON.


	26. Chapter 26

TODO LO QUE ESTÁ EN CURSIVA ES PROPIEDAD DIRECTA DE RICK RIORDAN PUES SON DIÁLOGOS SACADOS DE LOS 5 LIBROS DE LA PRIMERA SAGA DE PERCY JACKSON.

Horas después Apollo miró a los campistas y a las cazadoras desde el carro del sol. Estaban repartidos en los autos que allí había, sin percatarse de la velocidad a la que iban. Percy estaba subiéndose al auto en el que Grover descansaba y parecía tan triste que no pudo evitarlo. Se transportó al deportivo en el que estaba volviendo a camuflar su energía en ese repugnante disfraz de antes.

Se sentó en el asiento junto a ella y la observo. Estaba mirando por el parabrisas del auto como su carro terminaba su recorrido diario, y abrazaba sus piernas contra su pecho con fuerza. Estaba cansada, su expresión la delataba. Sus ojos parecían tristes y estaba parpadeando constantemente para alejar el sueño. Y supo, viéndola, que temía dormirse. Pero ¿por qué? Decidió hacer trampa y se infiltró en la mente de la chica. Estaba pensando en Annabeth Chase, temía dormirse (como él pensó) y temía soñar. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

-No tengas miedo de los sueños – le dijo asegurándose de dejar al sátiro que dormía en el asiento trasero en un sueño aun más profundo, no quería interrupciones en su conversación.

Percy se volvió liberando sus piernas y sintió como si estuviera siendo atravesado por sus brillantes ojos verde mar. De alguna manera, era incluso más hermosa desde cerca.

—Si no fuera por los sueños —dijo—, yo no sabría ni la mitad de las cosas que sé del futuro. Son mucho mejores que los periódicos del Olimpo. —Se aclaró la garganta e hizo su señal para "siento la llegada de un haiku".

Los sueños igual que un iPod

Me dictan verdades al oído

Y me cuentan cosas cool.

Percy sonrió levemente y sus ojos brillaron en reconocimiento.

—¿Apollo? —dedujo. ¿Qué lo había delatado? Por lo que ella sabía, bien podía ser Hermes. Quizás había sido su haiku. Pero de cualquier manera eso no importaba ahora.

Se llevó un dedo a los labios con una sonrisa.

—Estoy de incógnito. Llámame Fred. – no había una razón especial para el nombre, le gustaba y era común entre los mortales.

—¿Un dios llamado Fred? – La forma en que sus ojos se llenaron de malicia y diversión fue demasiado para Apollo. Era tan hermosa... miro sus labios que en ese momento formaban una maravillosa sonrisa traviesa. Sintió el súbito deseo de inclinarse entre los asientos y besarla, a pesar de que sabia que eso le valdría una gran paliza divina de parte de Poseidón y Tritón. No lo hizo solamente porque sabia que ella no lo apreciaría. Algo fuera de su comprensión la verdad.

—Bueno... Zeus se empeña en respetar ciertas normas. Prohibido intervenir en una operación de búsqueda humana. Incluso si ocurre algo grave de verdad. – Apollo rodó los ojos, su padre podía ser tan ridículo cuando quería. – Pero nadie se mete con mi hermanita, qué caramba. Nadie.

Nadie que valorara su integridad física al menos.

—¿Puedes ayudarnos, entonces? - ¿siquiera había notado la rapidez con la que recorrían el país?

—Shhhh. Ya lo he hecho. ¿No has mirado fuera? – Sonrió viendo como la compresión invadía sus ojos.

—El tren. ¿A qué velocidad vamos?

No pudo evitar soltar una risa que ahogo de inmediato.

—Bastante rápidos. Por desgracia, el tiempo se nos acaba. Casi se ha puesto el sol. Pero imagino que habremos recorrido al menos un buen trozo de América.

El tren se detendría cuando el sol volviera a salir. Para entonces estarían en Nuevo México o sus alrededores.

—Pero ¿dónde está Artemisa?

Se puso serio de inmediato, odiaba cuando sus visiones eran bloqueadas, ni siquiera lo comprendía. Últimamente cuando trataba de ver a su hermana en su visión se interponía una bruma negra que lo desviaba y lograba hacer que en su cabeza se originara una presión molesta que no se desvanecía hasta que dejaba de forzar su vista al futuro. En ese momento, él no era de ayuda. Y eso era lo que más odiaba.

—Sé muchas cosas y veo muchas cosas. – trató de explicar mirando por la ventana del Lamborghini – Pero eso no lo sé. Una nube me la oculta. No me gusta nada.

Lo detestaba, lo repudiaba, lo odiaba, lo aborrecía, lo despreciaba con toda su alma. Y hasta eso se le quedaba corto.

—¿Y Annabeth?

Frunció el entrecejo confundido. ¿Quién...? Oh.

—Ah, ¿te refieres a esa chica que perdiste? Humm. No sé.

Y era verdad. Annabeth Chase estaba tan desaparecida como su gemela, pero no importaba tanto como ella. Después de todo, Atenea era molesta y orgullosa en su estilo sabelotodo y se había vuelto realmente odiosa desde que se enteró de que su hija era la menor amiga de una chica de Poseidón. Por lo que se mantenía alejado de ella y su irritable personalidad. Aunque Apollo estaba dispuesto a cambiar esa actitud cuando la golpeaba esa oleada de humildad y verdadera sabiduría una vez a la semana, en ese entonces se volvía casi agradable.

Percy se veía frustrada. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea.

—¿Y qué me dices del monstruo que Artemisa estaba buscando? —Maldita sea, justo la pregunta que no quería responder. Odiaba con todo su ser admitir que su oráculo no era tan poderoso como a veces parecía. Hería profundamente su orgullo. —. ¿Sabes lo que es?

—No. Pero hay alguien que tal vez lo sepa. – Y odiaba aun más admitir que necesitaban la ayuda de ese cretino – Si aún no has encontrado a ese monstruo cuando llegues a San Francisco, busca a Nereo, el viejo caballero del mar. Tiene una larga memoria y un ojo muy penetrante. Posee el don del conocimiento, aunque a veces se ve oscurecido por mi Oráculo.

—Pero si es tu Oráculo — Evidentemente, Percy confiaba en sus predicciones. —. ¿No puedes decirnos lo que significa la profecía?

Apollo suspiró. Esa era la parte más difícil de su trabajo. Milenios atrás había jurado que sus visiones serian representadas en versos proféticos. Versos proféticos que a veces ni él mismo podía entender. De ser así, todo sería más sencillo.

—Eso es como pedirle a un pintor que te hable de su cuadro, o a un poeta que te explique su poema. Es como decirle que ha fracasado. El significado sólo se aclara a través de la búsqueda.

Percy alzo una ceja mientras daba unos golpecitos al volante con los dedos.

—Dicho de otro modo, no lo sabes.

Chica perceptiva. Miró su reloj para evitar su mirada acusadora.

—¡Uy, mira qué hora es ya! He de irme corriendo. – eso no era cierto – No creo que pueda arriesgarme a ayudarlos otra vez, Percy. – eso sí lo era – ¡Pero recuerda lo que te he dicho! Duerme un poco. Y cuando vuelvas, espero que hayas compuesto un buen haiku sobre el viaje.

Percy quiso protestar, pero chasqueo los dedos y la hizo caer en un sueño tan profundo como el de Grover. Quiso irse, se preparo para hacerlo, pero no pudo. Miro el rostro dormido de Percy y no hayo la fuerza. Se veía tan tranquila, ni una sola emoción más que paz cruzaba su cara. Observo como su pelo cubrió su rostro cuando se acomodo en el asiento y resistió el impulso de apartar su pelo para seguir mirándola. No comprendía que lo llevaba a pensar y actuar de esa forma con ella, pero tenía una pequeña teoría.

Desprendía un aura de atracción hacia ella, una especie de sensación de familiaridad y confianza que no se podía evitar sentir. Una sensación conocida. Era la misma aura que tenía Poseidón. La seductora sensación de calma que se tenía viendo el mar antes de que una tormenta, un huracán o un tsunami lo destruyera todo.

Eso era Percy Jackson, decidió entonces, era la personificación del mar hecha mujer. Era el balance perfecto en una semidiosa. Poderosa, fuerte, leal, hermosa y valiente. Pero también testaruda, insolente, sarcástica y a veces irritante. Todas esas cualidades y defectos conviviendo en una sola persona que sabía potenciarlas al máximo sin ser consciente de ello. Era simple y maravillosamente perfecta.

Recordó el nombre de la espada predilecta de la mestiza y sonrió. Ciertamente era un arma muy acertada para ella.

La corriente que te toma por sorpresa. Realmente jamás había esperado que Poseidón llegara a tener una hija, ni mucho menos una tan encantadora. Y que antes de darte cuenta, te ha arrastrado a mar abierto. Sin siquiera notarlo ni poder hacer nada para evitarlo, se había quedado atrapado en Percy Jackson de una manera que nunca había sucedido, solo habiéndola conocido en persona días antes y sabiendo que existía dos años y medio atrás.

Era una autentica hija del mar. Cautivadora, hermosa y seductora a simple vista. Pero poderosa e impredecible, letal de una manera que nadie esperaría detrás de esa fachada de calma y belleza.

Justamente el tipo de Apollo, pero a la vez todo lo contrario. Ella lograba confundirlo consigo mismo solo diciendo una palabra, y estaba ansioso de saber que había detrás de todos esos deseos de conocerla mejor.

TODO LO QUE ESTÁ EN CURSIVA ES PROPIEDAD DIRECTA DE RICK RIORDAN PUES SON DIÁLOGOS SACADOS DE LOS 5 LIBROS DE LA PRIMERA SAGA DE PERCY JACKSON.


	27. Chapter 27

**TODO LO QUE ESTÁ EN CURSIVA ES PROPIEDAD DIRECTA DE RICK RIORDAN PUES SON DIÁLOGOSSACADOS DE LOS 5 LIBROS DE LA PRIMERA SAGA DE PERCY JACKSON.**

Pasaron los días, perdieron a Bianca Di Angelo y encontraron a Artemisa y Annabeth el día del solsticio. Apollo quería saltar y bailar mientras veía a su hermana conducir su carro con todos detrás. Pero entonces reconoció el lugar al que se dirigían, jadeó y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Hermes notó su reacción, al igual que el resto de la asamblea. Hades no estaba, excusando que tenia demasiado trabajo en el inframundo, aunque Apollo sabía que era para llorar la muerte de su hija. Zeus lo había dejado pasar por esa vez, aunque no tenia idea de los Di Angelo.

\- ¿Estas bien, Apollo? – preguntó Deméter viéndose preocupada al igual que todos. El dios del sol estaba muy pálido.

Apollo miro las constelaciones y suspiro cuando vio como algunas estrellas se agrupaban y formaban una nueva. Miro al consejo con solemnidad.

-Zoë Nightshade acaba de entrar en el reino de Hades. – anunció con seriedad – Atlas la mató luego de que ella fuera envenenada por Ladón.

La Asamblea de los Dioses guardó silencio, ni siquiera Zeus o Hera dijeron algo.

-Y uno perecerá por mano paterna. – dijo Poseidón minutos después, acabando con el silencio en el que la sala se había sumido. – Ese verso de la profecía se cumplió.

-Ciertamente lo hizo – Artemisa entró a la sala de Tronos viéndose renovada. Apollo sonrió en grande y corrió a abrazar a su hermana. Importándole un comino si ella no quería ser abrazada. No parecía ser el caso, pues ella le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y el dios del sol supo que, a pesar de su apariencia fuerte, había tenido miedo. Eso solo hizo que la rodeara más fuerte con los brazos antes de separarse de ella y examinarla en busca de alguna herida. – Poseidón, envíales transporte a tu hija y a sus amigas, por favor. Estoy bien, hermano, ya basta.

Apollo detuvo su inspección y la miró con una ceja alzada mientras Poseidón cerraba los ojos sin hacer caso de la mirada indignada de Zeus.

-Cuéntanos todo lo que pasó. – dijo caminando hasta su trono mientras ella se iba hacia el suyo. Artemisa suspiró y comenzó su relato. Estuvo cerca de media hora hablando hasta que llegó a la batalla que se dio entre Atlas, Percy, Zoë y Artemisa. En cierto momento, Poseidón palideció y Apollo abrió los ojos como platos al igual que los demás.

\- ¡¿Percy sostuvo el peso del cielo?! – el dios del mar parecía tan aterrorizado como preocupado. Apollo estaba igual.

Artemisa sonrió con orgullo.

-Lo hizo – dijo, el respeto claro en su voz. – Sin duda alguna, haría una excelente cazadora. Tiene la auténtica valía. Cuando se integre...

-No – Apollo se sorprendió al escucharse a si mismo hablar. Todos lo miraron con las cejas alzadas, curiosos por su reacción. Poseidón no lo notó, estaba ocupado frunciéndole el ceño a su sobrina. Rápidamente trató de arreglar lo que estaba diciendo. – Quiero decir, no puedes simplemente decir que la integraras, hermanita. Es su decisión unirse o no.

Afrodita pareció súbitamente interesada en él y Apollo no pudo evitar removerse incómodo en su trono. En el fondo, la diosa del amor siempre le había dado miedo, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo actuara como una tonta. Eran muy buenos amigos claro, pero no por eso dejaba de temerle.

-Apollo tiene razón – Poseidón aún tenía el entrecejo fruncido. – Mi hija decidirá su destino. No tú, ni nadie.

Zeus rodó los ojos, ya cansado de la charla, y se hizo notar.

-Según tu historia, hija, el Monte Othrys está alzándose nuevamente. – dijo frunciendo el ceño. – y el ejército de Cronos está volviendo a reformarse con una magnitud insospechada.

-Así es, padre – Artemisa alzó la barbilla, casi desafiándolo a cuestionarla. Poseidón alzó una ceja.

-Supongo, hermano – el dios del mar se giró hacia Zeus –, que finalmente dejarás de ser un idiota y te aceptarás que padre está volviendo a tomar poder.

Ambos hermanos se miraron largamente mientras los demás dioses se removían ansiosos, Poseidón era el único que podría convencer a Zeus de tomar cartas en el asunto con su particular forma de expresarse cuando de su hermano se trataba; si no lo lograba, Cronos habría ganado incluso antes de dar una declaración oficial de guerra.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Zeus bajó la cabeza y Poseidón sonrió triunfante. El aliento pareció volver a todos los inmortales que no pudieron evitar sonreír también. Finalmente iban a entrar en la guerra.

\- ¿A favor de involucrarse en esta segunda titanomaquia? – preguntó Hermes, Apollo no pudo evitar notar que parecía algo deprimido; tendría que hablar con él después.

Uno a uno, todos alzaron las manos mostrando su acuerdo.

-Está decidido entonces – Zeus se puso de pie y convocó su rayo maestro en un estallido dramático. Apollo se contuvo de rodar los ojos. – Artemisa, tú y tu gemelo cazaran a los monstruos poderosos a raíz de los eventos que han acontecido últimamente, como se vio con el león de Nemea.

Apollo sonrió levemente, había estado muy impresionado cuando supo que el abrigo café que Percy llevaba era en realidad la piel del león de Nemea.

-No podemos permitir que se unan a mi padre. Seria muy peligroso para todos, en especial para nuestros hijos. – Poseidón claramente decía eso por Percy, que tenía la extraña mala suerte de siempre encontrarse con los peores monstruos.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo mientras Apollo y Artemisa compartían una sonrisa, una de las pocas cosas en las que podían trabajar juntos sin pelearse era cazar monstruos. Ambos disfrutaban de la adrenalina y la emocionante sensación de la caza, y es gracias a eso que habían llegado a ser los mejores cazadores de todos; aunque claro, en los últimos siglos esas prácticas se habían visto disminuidas. Así que después de mucho tiempo, los gemelos arqueros volvían a la carga para proteger a su familia.

-Atenea – Zeus parecía leer un telepromter por la monotonía con la que hablaba. – tú te harás cargo de vigilar a todas las bestias que han sido encerradas. Asegúrate personalmente de que sus prisiones sean completamente herméticas. Revisa incluso hasta la más pequeña, y lleva a uno de tus hermanos contigo cuando vayas a ver a Tifón y al resto de los más poderosos para cubrir más terreno.

Atenea asintió mientras ponía cara pensativa, claramente hacia una lista mental de cada monstruo encerrado alrededor del mundo.

-Espera – ya decía Apollo que Ares estaba muy callado. - ¿Por qué Atenea, Apollo y Artemisa se llevan toda la diversión? ¿Qué haremos los demás?

-Ser buenos chicos y sentarse a mirar. – el dios del sol y el dios de la guerra siempre habían tenido una relación lejana, es decir, no se hablaban a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Y ahora lo era, Ares se estaba comportando como un idiota. – Ya deja de ser un bebé, Ares.

\- ¿Yo? ¿un bebé? – Ares odiaba cuando sus hermanos lo enfrentaban, que para su desgracia ocurría cada vez que hacía una estupidez, o sea, siempre. - ¿Quién era el que lloriqueaba por su hermana hace solo unos días?

Apollo sujetó con fuerza su arco, no sabía en qué momento lo había convocado, pero estaba feliz de tenerlo en sus manos.

-Primero, yo no lloriqueé. – aclaró enojado. – Segundo, eso no significa que sea un bebé, idiota, significa que me preocupo por mi hermana. Que es más de lo que se puede decir de ti, tarado, que te pasaste todos estos días paseando a Afrodita mientras el caos se sembraba a tu alrededor.

\- ¡Yo no...! - Apollo interrumpió su réplica rodando los ojos y diciendo.

-Soy el dios del sol, inútil, te vi desde mi carro – le recordó resistiendo las ganas de clavarle una flecha en sus "joyas".

-Mira, tu, maldito pedazo de...

\- ¡Ya basta! – Hera evidentemente se había hartado de su discusión. - ¡Ya luego seguirán con su tonta discusión! Vuelve a distribuir las tareas, esposo, si tus hijos te dejan.

Apollo bufó mientras miraba a su gemela, que lo observaba con una ceja alzada, tipo "¿te preocupaste por mí?", él le respondió con una que decía "No esperes que te lo diga en voz alta".

-Tú, Poseidón – Zeus no parecía feliz de autorizar a su hermano en hacer algo en la guerra, pero no fue necesario, ya que el dios del mar se adelantó.

-Yo me haré cargo de ese crucero horrible que tienen – Poseidón había odiado ese barco desde que Percy y el ciclope Tyson habían estado en grave peligro al subir ahí años atrás. – lo voy a hundir así tenga que lidiar con cada deidad marina que se haya aliado a Cronos.

-Muy bien, entonces ya está resuelto que... - Zeus fue interrumpido por Dionisio que entró en la sala siendo seguido por un pequeño sátiro que parecía simplemente aterrorizado.

-El azote del Olimpo está en las orillas de Long Island – dijo simplemente Dionisio, dando la apariencia de estar aburrido mientras tomaba asiento en su trono. – Si fueras tan amable, tío Poseidón, de traerlo aquí. Es un animal marino y no puede respirar fuera del agua.

Poseidón rodó los ojos al comportamiento de su sobrino y se concentró por un segundo. Entonces el ofiotauro apareció en una burbuja de agua. Ante la vista, Artemisa se tensó y se vio molesta, claramente enojada por estar frente al único monstruo que no pudo cazar. Apollo no podía comprender como algo tan tierno podía significar la perdición del Olimpo y sus dioses, así que sacó sus auriculares y su iPod, no pensaba formar parte de esto si se atrevían a hacerle daño a esa hermosa criatura.

El sátiro, Grover Underwood, se adelantó tembloroso e hizo muchas reverencias. Poseidón le sonrió, evidentemente el chico le agradaba, seguramente por ser el excelente protector y fiel mejor amigo de su hija.

-La bestia debe ser destruida inmediatamente – Zeus anunció cuando el sátiro fue a arrodillarse frente a él. - ¿Alguien se opone a esta resolución?

Grover pareció horrorizado antes de que tres chicas entraran en la Sala de Tronos deteniendo cualquier replica. Artemisa las miró con una sonrisa.

—Bienvenidas, heroínas – La mirada de evaluación que le dio a Percy solo logro que Apollo subiera el volumen de la canción que escuchaba y tratara de no pensar en lo que pasaría si Percy aceptaba. A lo lejos escuchó al ofiotauro mugir y a Grover saludar a las chicas, pero realmente trató de evitar prestar atención. Notó que Percy parecía nerviosa al mirarla de reojo, ella tenía la vista fija en Poseidón, que realmente hacia un mal trabajo demostrando indiferencia ante la presencia de su hija, o al menos eso le pareció a Apollo.

Artemisa comenzó a explicarle a las chicas la resolución de la Asamblea, pero Apollo apenas y levantó la vista de su iPod solo para dar miradas furtivas a Percy. Y es en una de esas miradas que nota como ella los examina uno a uno. Cuando sus brillantes ojos se fijaron en él no pudo evitar sonreírle y levantarle el pulgar. Vio con sorpresa que un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas logrando que su sonrisa se ampliara aún más, pero dejo de sonreír cuando notó que Afrodita los miraba con atención.

Bajó el volumen de su música cuando se dio cuenta del silencio que reinaba en la sala.

—He de decir —intervino con una leve sonrisa— que estas chicas se han portado de maravilla. —Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a recitar—: «Héroes que ganan laureles...»

—Sí, de primera clase —lo interrumpió Hermes, contuvo las ganas de hacer un puchero, ese iba a ser un haiku de verdad, y uno bueno. —. ¿Todos a favor de que no los desintegremos?

Las manos de Poseidón y Apollo fueron las primeras en alzarse, seguidas por más o menos la mitad del consejo. Deméter, Afrodita (que aún lo miraba con atención), Artemisa, Hermes e incluso Hefesto y Zeus.

—Espera un segundo —gruñó Ares, el dios del sol sin duda tendría una larga pelea con él después. —. Esas dos son peligrosas. Sería mucho más seguro, ya que las tenemos aquí...

Apollo tuvo serios problemas en contenerse de convocar otra vez su arco y sus flechas y atravesarlo como si fuera un alfiletero.

—Ares —lo cortó Poseidón, Apollo sonrió para sí, su tío no permitiría que dañaran a Percy... y a Thalia, por supuesto. —, son dignas heroínas. Y no vamos a volar en pedazos a mi hija.

—Ni a la mía —rezongó Zeus—. Lo ha hecho muy bien.

De acuerdo, eso no se lo esperaba.

—También yo estoy orgullosa de mi hija. – Y como siempre, Atenea tenía que arruinarlo. – Sin embargo, en el caso de las otras dos hay un riesgo de seguridad evidente.

—¡Madre! —exclamó Annabeth mientras Apollo contenía las ganas de asesinar a su hermana mayor—. ¡Cómo puedes...!

Atenea la cortó con esa mirada que siglos atrás Hermes y Apollo habían nombrado la mirada "cállate porque yo lo sé todo y tu no".

—Es una desgracia que mi padre Zeus y mi tío Poseidón rompieran su juramento de no tener más hijos. – viendo a la hermosa Percy, Apollo no estaba seguro – Sólo Hades mantuvo su palabra, cosa que encuentro irónica. – sabiendo de los Di Angelo, Apollo tampoco estaba seguro. - Como sabemos por la Gran Profecía, los hijos de los tres dioses mayores (como Thalia y Percy) son peligrosos. Por muy majadero que sea, Ares tiene razón.

—¡Exacto! —dijo él—. Eh, un momento. ¿Cómo me has llamado?

Malditos sean los dos.

Ares iba a incorporarse, pero una enredadera se le enrolló a la cintura como un cinturón de seguridad y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo. ¿Quién dijo que el viejo borracho no sería útil algún día?

—¡Por favor, Ares! —resopló Dioniso—. Guárdate esos arrestos para más tarde.

O para siempre. Apollo rodó los ojos cuando Ares maldijo y se liberó de la vid.

—¿Y tú quién eres para hablar, viejo borracho? ¿En serio deseas proteger a esas mocosas?

Más le valía. Trabajaba en eso.

—No es que sienta amor por ellas. ¿Realmente consideras, Atenea, que lo más seguro es destruirlas?

Claro que no lo hacia, ¡Percy no podía ser destruida! Ni Thalia tampoco, claro.

—Yo no me pronuncio —dijo Atenea. Cobarde, solo quería evitar que despues todos fueran en su contra. – Sólo señalo el peligro. Lo que haya que hacer, debe decidirlo la asamblea.

Como si ella no formara parte.

—Yo no les aplicaría ningún castigo —dijo Artemisa. ¡Esa era su hermanita! —, sino una recompensa. Si destruimos a unos héroes que nos han hecho un gran servicio, entonces no somos mejores que los titanes. Si ésta es la justicia del Olimpo, prefiero pasar sin ella.

—Cálmate, hermanita —dijo Apollo conteniendo una sonrisa, cuando su hermana se enfadaba de verdad, sus discursos no acaban jamás.—. Has de relajarte, caramba.

—¡No me llames hermanita! Yo las recompensaría.

Y él también, pero no por eso los aburría hasta la muerte con sus quejas.

—Bueno —rezongó Zeus—. Tal vez. Pero al monstruo hay que destruirlo. ¿Estamos de acuerdo en eso?

Apollo frunció el ceño molesto al igual que su tío, a su desgracia, la mayoría del concejo estaba de acuerdo de destruir al taurofidio. Para su sorpresa, Percy no compartía la opinión de los demás.

—¿Bessie? ¿Quieren destruir a Bessie?

¿Bessie? Por favor, acaso ella había nombrado...

Poseidón frunció el ceño unos tronos más allá. Claramente con la misma duda que él.

—¿Has llamado Bessie al taurofidio?

—Papá — Percy realmente parecía preocupada por la bestia, debía de quererla mucho —, es sólo una criatura del mar. Una criatura realmente hermosa. No pueden destruirla.

Poseidón parecía realmente incómodo, divido entre consentir los deseos de su hija y respetar la decisión del consejo.

—Percy, el poder de ese monstruo es considerable. Si los titanes llegaran a capturarlo...

Sería definitivamente el fin de la era de los dioses, pero Apollo sabía que Percy Jackson no se daría por vencida. Tenia esa mirada. La misma que ponía su tío Poseidón cuando estaba decidido a hacer algo, costase lo que costase.

—No pueden hacerlo, dioses. Querer controlar las profecías nunca funciona, ¿no es cierto? – ciertamente nunca lo hacía, pero Apollo solo podía pensar en la gran osadía de la chica al sostener la mirada de su padre como si nada – Además, Bess... digo, el taurofidio es inocente. Matar a alguien así está mal. Tan mal... como que Cronos devorase a sus hijos sólo por algo que tal vez pudieran hacer. ¡Está mal!

Sorprendentemente, Zeus parecía considerar lo que ella decía, aunque tal vez tenía algo que ver con que Poseidón lo estaba amenazando con la mirada en ese momento.

—¿Y qué hay del riesgo? —dijo—. Cronos sabe que si una de ustedes dos sacrificase las entrañas de la bestia, tendría el poder de destruirnos. ¿Crees que podemos permitir que subsista semejante posibilidad? Tú, hija mía, cumplirás dieciséis mañana, tal como augura la profecía.

Viendo la mirada calculadora que Artemisa le dirigía también a Thalia, Apollo lo dudaba seriamente.

—Tienen que confiar en ellas, señor —suplicó Annabeth, Apollo se dio cuenta de que tal vez Annabeth no era como su madre, Atenea sacrificaría hasta su libro favorito antes que defender a una hija de Poseidón —. Confíen en ellas.

Su padre dejo en claro su postura al mirar seriamente a Percy, el dios del sol contuvo una carcajada, Zeus aún estaba enfadado por el incidente de Medusa.

—¿Confiar en un héroe?

—Annabeth tiene razón —dijo Artemisa—. Y ése es el motivo de que deba otorgarle mi recompensa a uno de ellos. Mi leal compañera Zoë Belladona se ha incorporado a las estrellas. Necesito una nueva lugarteniente. Y tengo intención de elegirla ahora. Pero antes, padre Zeus, tío Poseidón, debo hablarles en privado.

Apollo tragó saliva, maldita sea, no.

Miró alarmado a Percy, sorprendido al verla tan pálida. Parecía asustada, y miraba a Annabeth con preocupación. Apollo no podía creerlo, ¿ella pensaba que Annabeth era la elegida para unirse a la cacería? Más que eso, ella no quería unirse. El dios tuvo el súbito deseo de subirse a su trono y cantar.

Artemisa se dio la vuelta, parecía insatisfecha, por lo que el deseo de Apollo se hizo cada vez más grande. ¡Poseidón no había dado permiso para que le pidiera a Percy unirse a la caza! (cuando una semidiosa se unía, Artemisa estaba obligada a pedir autorización al progenitor divino de la niña antes de invitarla a su caza. Ningún dios quería que sus hijas se unieran a la cacería, no querían que sus hijas los odiaran, Zeus había sido un idiota al dar su autorización, Poseidón por otro lado, jamás había permitido que sus hijas se unieran)

—Voy a nombrar a una nueva lugarteniente —anunció—. Si ella accede.

Thalia lo haría, eso era obvio.

—Thalia, hija de Zeus —dijo Artemisa tendiéndole una mano—. ¿Te unirás a la Cacería?

Se hizo silencio mientras todos esperaban la respuesta de Thalia y cuando ella acepto, Zeus hizo muestra de su preocupación.

—Hija mía, considéralo bien...

—Padre —dijo ella—. No cumpliré los dieciséis mañana. Nunca los cumpliré. No permitiré que la profecía se cumpla conmigo. Permaneceré con mi hermana Artemisa. Cronos no volverá a tentarme de nuevo.

Apollo solo podía pensar en lo feliz que estaba de que Percy no se hubiera unido. No podía poner nombre al por qué del alivio, pero estaba contento por eso.

TODO LO QUE ESTÁ EN CURSIVA ES PROPIEDAD DIRECTA DE RICK RIORDAN PUES SON DIÁLOGOSSACADOS DE LOS 5 LIBROS DE LA PRIMERA SAGA DE PERCY JACKSON.


	28. Chapter 28

TODO LO QUE ESTÁ EN CURSIVA ES PROPIEDAD DIRECTA DE RICK RIORDAN PUES SON DIÁLOGOS SACADOS DE LOS 5 LIBROS DE LA PRIMERA SAGA DE PERCY JACKSON.

Apollo levantó la cabeza por sobre la multitud buscando a Percy, estaba seguro de que la había visto un rato antes bailando y hablando con Hermes, pero ahora no estaba por ningún lado.

Camino entre los bailarines rechazando las ofertas para una danza de parte de varias diosas y espíritus de la naturaleza, todas con una tonada distinta en mente.

Todos los que estaban a su alrededor escuchaban la música que desearan por la magia de los instrumentos, pero Apollo al ser el dios patrón de las musas escuchaba las verdaderas canciones que ellas tocaban.

Su repertorio iba desde canciones tan antiguas que el mismo Apollo había escuchado cuando recién llegó al Olimpo hasta canciones sacadas el día anterior por alguna banda pop adolescente de esas que a los mortales les gustaban tanto. Estaba escuchando una de las ultimas cuando Percy apareció en su rango de visión.

Estaba en una de las mesas de bocadillos que Dionisio había colocado por todos lados. Anteros, un diosecillo menor, estaba charlando con ella y hacía continuas señas hacia la pista de baile, las cuales obviamente eran sutilmente ignoradas por Percy. Sonrió divertido al ver el rechazo de la chica, el pobre dios del amor correspondido había sido mandado a volar, eso no se veía todos los días.

Se apresuró a ir hasta ellos, no sería bueno que el diosecillo se ofendiera o algo así por su nuevo rechazo. Se puso junto a la hija del mar y le hizo una seña al dios menor para que se largara, él no parecía muy feliz por eso, pero no podía desobedecer la orden de un olímpico. Se despidió de Percy (que no parecía en lo más mínimo apenada) y le hizo una reverencia a Apollo antes de largarse con sus alitas de mariposa revoloteando.

-Creo, bella dama, que usted me debe algo. – el dios del sol se puso frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa. Percy alzó las cejas, como si le sorprendieran sus palabras.

\- ¿Se refiere a su haiku? – preguntó con una mueca – Porque no tengo idea de cómo escribir uno, y no pienso aprender pronto.

Apollo inevitablemente soltó una carcajada, había estado bromeando con eso del haiku, pero era obvio que Percy no lo había pillado. ¿Tan difícil era saber si un dios bromeaba o no?

-Algo así – había planeado algo diferente para llevarla a la pista de baile, pero esa era una buena excusa. – Pero como estás tan cerrada a la idea de aprender a componer haikus... me conformaré con un baile.

Le tendió la mano con una leve reverencia que logró sacarle una sonrisa a la hermosa chica, ¡bingo!

-Solo un baile – acordó ella tomando su mano. Apollo sintió su sonrisa crecer aún más mientras la guiaba entre los dioses y semidioses que allí había, los cuales le habrían paso, sorprendidos al verlo sacar a la chica a bailar.

Por regla general, Apollo no bailaba en las fiestas. O se subía al escenario a cantar, o convencía a Dionisio de poner una manzana en su cabeza para que él le disparara flecha tras flecha y escribiera su nombre en ella sin golpear al dios del vino o moverle un solo pelo; Apollo nunca, pero nunca sacaba a nadie a bailar.

\- ¿Qué canción? – preguntó Percy cuando llegaron al centro de la pista. – digo, no podemos bailar canciones diferentes.

-Ciertamente no – Apollo estaba horrorizado – tendríamos una descoordinación horrible.

Pensó por un segundo y luego miró a sus musas; Calíope fue la primera en captar su mirada y comprendió lo que quería al instante. Con una sonrisa al ver a Percy, interrumpió delicadamente la melodía que tocaban y creo la introducción para otra.

Apollo sonrió mirando a Percy y haciendo que escuchara la canción real. Pareció abrumada por un segundo ante el sonido, seguramente escuchar la música de sus musas era mucho para una mortal, pero aun así sonrió levemente cuando los segundos pasaban.

\- ¿Es en serio? – preguntó mientras Apollo pasaba ambos brazos por su cintura y la atraía hacia él.

-Si, lo es – el dios del sol le guiñó un ojo en lo que iniciaba el baile.

Settle down with me

Cover me up

Cuddle me in

Lie down with me

And hold me in your arms

Percy rodó los ojos mientras ponía sus manos alrededor de su cuello un tanto incomoda, Apollo era un dios después de todo.

And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck

I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

(Kiss me, Ed Sheeran. Sí, también andaba medio romántica¿ok?)

Vistos de cerca, los ojos de Percy eran aún más hermosos. Finalmente, Apollo halló la verdad detrás del color de los ojos verde mar. Sus iris tenían un fondo azul semi oscuro, el cual estaba lleno de pequeñas motas color verde y azul cielo desordenadas. Una tonalidad preciosa que daba la sensación de mirar el mar desde gran altura por su profundidad y brillo cristalino.

Percy seguía su paso con tranquilidad, aunque parecía un poco aburrida y tal vez nerviosa. No tuvo que batallar mucho para saber por qué lo primero. Era una semidiosa, tenía THDA y bailar en silencio probablemente no la atraía. Decidió charlar un poco, quizá eso la divirtiera.

-Estaba pensando – comenzó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en lo que la hacía girar en su lugar antes de volver a poner su mano izquierda en su cintura y sujetar la mano de ella con la derecha mientras Percy ponía su mano libre en su hombro. – Te faltan solo unos meses para conseguir tu permiso de conducir en el mundo mortal ¿no?

Eso pareció animarla, porque le dio una sonrisa deslumbrante que lo dejo alucinado por un segundo. ¿Podía ser más hermosa? La respuesta era obvia, claramente sí.

-Así es. – asintió ella. – Será la única cosa buena de cumplir quince.

Apollo estuvo de acuerdo para sus adentros. Solo esperaba se mantuviera fiel a su palabra de ser leal al Olimpo; porque si los traicionaba, no sería solo ella la perjudicada, sino también Poseidón al haberse hecho responsable de responder por ella y por cada una de sus acciones (buenas y malas, aceptando las consecuencias de todas ellas) con su honor nada menos. Si Percy fallaba, Poseidón también lo haría.

La semidiosa no parecía ser totalmente consciente del enorme voto de confianza que su padre le había dado, del enorme riesgo que había asumido, solo por ella.

Sacudió esos pensamientos de su mente, era hora de celebrar su victoria, y eso es lo que harían.

-Bueno, entonces, Percy Jackson, tienes mi palabra de que puedes conducir mi carro cuando quieras. – eso pareció sorprenderla, pero no tanto como lo que dijo a continuación. – Y si te hacen falta unas lecciones de tiro con arco, este dios arquero está dispuesto a darte las clases que sean necesarias para que seas la mejor de todas... después de mis niños claro.

Percy sonrió levemente y dijo:

—Gracias. A decir verdad, no soy muy buena con el arco.

¡Baah! quizás no ahora no lo fuera, pero para cuando Apollo acabara con ella, ¡sería una experta, eso era seguro!

—¡Tonterías! ¡Imagínate hacer prácticas de tiro desde el carro mientras sobrevuelas todo el país! -Amaba hacer eso tanto como amaba su música. ¡Era genial! - ¡No hay nada más divertido!

Siempre y cuando no le des a alguien o algo importante. La última vez que eso había pasado el regaño de Hera había durado horas, después de que, mientras pasaba por Ucrania, había atravesado "sin querer" una estatua en su honor haciéndola pedazos en una de sus prácticas de tiro.

Percy no estaba segura de que responder a juzgar por el brillo incomodo en sus ojos, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

\- ¿A qué escuela vas ahora? – preguntó, recordando una conversación que había tenido con Hermes años antes respecto al historial de la chica. – Oí por ahí que te han expulsado de varias.

-Oficialmente me han expulsado de siete escuelas distintas – por la forma en que hablaba, no estaba segura de sí debía demostrar orgullo o no. – Y probablemente se conviertan en ocho al acabar este año. Pero respondiendo a su pregunta, voy a una escuela pública, la preparatoria Jefferson.

\- ¿El aburrido edificio gris a unas calles de aquí? – preguntó Apollo alzando una ceja, una de sus hijas solía ir ahí... hasta que un monstruo la atacó y la expulsaron. Tenían un programa de música realmente terrible. Estúpidos mortales.

Percy asintió con una mueca.

-Probablemente es una de las escuelas que definitivamente quiero que me expulsen – dijo con burla. Apollo sonrió otra vez.

-Es comprensible. – luego se puso serio, no pudo evitarlo, tenía que decírselo. – Tu padre puso sobre sus hombros una gran responsabilidad al responder por ti.

Percy tragó saliva.

-Lo hizo. Y la verdad es que no me lo esperaba. – miró alrededor, como buscando a su padre. Apollo lo buscó también. Estaba hablando con Artemisa junto al nuevo hogar de taurofidio, seguramente dándole la bienvenida de vuelta. La diosa de la caza siempre había sido la sobrina consentida de Poseidón, al igual que él era el favorito. O eso solía decirles cuando eran mas jóvenes.

Volvió a hacer que diera un giro sobre si misma antes de seguir con el baile, el cual fluía tan natural como su conversación.

-Poseidón es un dios muy noble, y te ama con todo su corazón – dijo, Percy debía conocer a su padre si querían su lealtad, debía darle una buena razón para estar de su lado. Y en vista que Poseidón era el dios más cercano a ella... – Daría todo por ti, y ahora lo ha demostrado. Y además tiene mucha influencia en la Asamblea. Odio decirlo, pero si él no hubiera puesto su honor en juego por ti probablemente solo Hermes, Afrodita, Artemisa y yo habríamos estado contigo. Los demás, o habrían permanecido neutrales o hubieran votado a favor de destruirte.

Percy no se sorprendió, claramente lo sospechaba.

-Lo sé. Y agradezco su apoyo, Apollo.

\- ¡Oh, por favor! – exclamo con una risa el dios - ¡No me trates de usted! Somos amigos ahora ¿o no?

La hija del mar parpadeó.

\- ¿Amigos? – parecía dudosa.

\- ¡Claro! Tú me agradas y eres la hija amada de Poseidón; y tu padre y yo siempre hemos tenido una buena relación, por algo siempre estoy de su lado en los conflictos.

Percy alzó una ceja.

\- ¿No estuviste en su contra en la Guerra de Troya? – que rápida.

-Esa fue una excepción. – se excusó Apollo desechando su observación con un movimiento de su mano izquierda antes de volver a colocarla en la cintura de ella. – además, no fui el único que hizo algo poco habitual, digo, Atenea estuvo de aliada con tu padre en esa misma guerra.

Percy le dio la razón.

-Lamento lo que pasó con la chica Di Angelo – dijo finalmente cuando recordó lo que le había sucedido. – habría sido una buena cazadora.

Los ojos de Percy se llenaron de tristeza mientras asentía.

-No tengo idea de cómo decírselo a Nico, su hermano menor. – por la forma en que sus ojos se desviaron de los de él, Apollo supo que Percy ya sospechaba de la ascendencia de los chicos. – estará tan destrozado, Bianca era su única familia y yo le prometí que la cuidaría. Pero ahora está muerta.

-Solo ve siempre con la verdad. Eso quizás ayude. Los mortales, en especial los semidioses, odian que les mientan. Tal vez se sienta mejor si le dices lo que sucedió hablando claramente. – dijo, él no tenía idea de cómo era el niño como para decirle cuál sería su reacción, pero al menos ya tenia la respuesta para el por qué del cambio de Nico Di Angelo en sus visiones.

El chico se volvería oscuro, amargado y solitario, probablemente se resentiría con Percy creyendo que había roto su promesa (el defecto fatídico de los hijos de Hades era usualmente el guardar rencor). Pero eventualmente lo dejaría, podía verlo, el chico disculpándose con Percy por algo y despidiéndose de ella prometiéndole mantenerse en contacto. Podía verlo con alrededor de catorce años riéndose junto a una chica de pelo oscuro que tenia cierto parecido con Hécate y que estaba bastante sonrojada.

-Me odiará – Percy suspiró y Apollo quería consolarla, quería decirle que no era así, que Nico no la odiaría. Pero no podía. Por alguna razón, no quería mentirle, ni decirle nada que la hiriera.

Por fortuna no tuvo que hacerlo, la canción terminó en ese instante y Percy se separó de él antes de examinar la multitud.

-Gracias por el baile, se... Apollo – se corrigió ante su mirada divertida.

-Siempre que lo quieras, cielo – le dio su deslumbrante sonrisa esperando que se sonrojara, pero para su desgracia no lo hizo, solo le devolvió la sonrisa. – Mi baile te debe de haber dejado muy impresionada y no puedo permitir que no disfrutes de mi perfección inigualable.

En lugar de enfadarse o rodar los ojos como siempre hacían los demás cuando él presumía, ella se rio. Y solo con eso, Apollo supo que la chica lo tenia para siempre.

-Iré a buscar a Annabeth, nos vemos después. – y se alejó sin esperar respuesta. Apollo consideró seguirla y entablar otra conversación con ella, pero vio a Poseidón acercarse y decidió darles su espacio. Esperaba y Percy viera en su padre lo mismo que veían su hermana y él desde siempre. Un padre amoroso y un tío increíble.

\- ¿Quién es la afortunada o el afortunado que tanto te llama la atención, Apollo? – dijo una voz a su espalda, una voz que Apollo reconoció al instante. Maldita sea.

-No tengo la más mínima idea de que hablas – dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la mesa de bocadillos más cercana, si iban a tener esa conversación, no iba a ser en medio de la pista de baile.

Nuevamente, todos los bailarines le abrían paso.

-Oh vamos, querido, no te hagas el tonto – resopló Afrodita siguiéndolo. – además, soy la diosa del amor, puedo sentir cuando alguien siente atracción hacia otra persona. Y la que tu sientes es realmente muy fuerte. Hace un rato tuve una sospecha, aunque es imposible, pero no puedo descifrar quien es exactamente, y no sé por qué.

Apollo tampoco, pero estaba feliz de que ese fuera el caso. Se paró junto a una de las fuentes y se sirvió un vaso de néctar frio. Afrodita se puso a su lado mientras lo estudiaba, pero Apollo no la enfrentó hasta que terminó de beber todo el néctar (con sabor a vino) y se sirvió otro vaso.

Cuando la miró tuvo que esforzarse por verla realmente a ella y no caer en su hechizo de tu "ideal de belleza perfecta". Pero, aun así, consiguió un breve destello de Afrodita teniendo los ojos verdes más hermosos del universo antes de que volvieran a ser del azul preferido de la diosa.

Afrodita alzo una de sus perfectas cejas viéndose pensativa.

-Ojos verdes ¿eh? – dijo con una sonrisa medio segundo después. ¡Jodido Estigio! – Veamos. Hace un rato, en la reunión parecías muy molesto cuando tu hermana sugirió unir a la niña de Poseidón a la caza. Después le sonreíste y le levantaste el pulgar, y ¿no eras tú quien que bailaba con ella hace unos minutos con los ojos brillando como dos pequeños soles?

Apollo no respondió, ocupado en beber de su vaso y en evitar su mirada.

-Te enamoraste de Percy Jackson ¿verdad? – esta vez no fue Afrodita quien habló y eso basto para que Apollo levantara la cabeza. Era Hermes.

-Por favor – dijo el dios del sol rodando los ojos – la conozco desde hace solo unos días. No puedo estar enamorado.

Afrodita sonrió mientras enlazaba su brazo con el de Hermes. La dupla del chisme se había unido en su contra, estaba oficialmente acabado.

-Pero al menos sientes algo por ella – dijo la diosa del amor. – Se te nota, amor. Y yo sé de esas cosas.

Apollo suspiró y dijo:

-No sabría decirlo ¿de acuerdo? La chica es realmente hermosa, demasiado para solo tener catorce años, y es divertida y condenadamente sarcástica. – observó a los demás buscándola. Estaba hablando con Annabeth al otro lado de la sala, y parecían tener un buen momento. – Pero es la hija del tío P. Y Caos sabe lo que me haría si se entera que he estado mirando de más a su bebé.

Hermes rodó los ojos.

-Ay, por favor, el tío Poseidón te adora.

-No tanto como ama a su hija y lo sabes. – Y era obvio, pues solo unos metros más allá, Poseidón tenía una "agradable charla" con un extremadamente pálido y asustado Anteros.

-Aun así – Afrodita sonreía como si todo eso fuera una de esas telenovelas empalagosas y cursis que ella amaba ver. – Ustedes dos tiene una historia que llevar a cabo, lo puedo sentir. Demasiado claramente como para que solo sea algo pasajero.

Apollo frunció el ceño antes de mirar a Poseidón, el cual ahora portaba una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras veía a Anteros correr lejos de él, y de su hijita. Estaba a punto de decir que no seria algo duradero, ni algo fugaz, solo sería... nada. Pero entonces la miró y no pudo sacar las palabras. Y cuando Percy sonrió a algo que Grover Underwood le dijo a ella y a Annabeth un anterior pensamiento llegó a su mente.

"Muchos chicos se pelearían por ser dignos de la atención de tan encantadora doncella. Pero en realidad nunca la tendrían, porque en ese momento mismo, Apollo decidió que ya no había vuelta atrás, de ahí en adelante, él y sólo él recibiría esa preciosamente deslumbrante sonrisa sarcástica y atrevida tan propia de Percy Jackson."

Y de pronto no había ni una sola razón en contra, ya lidiaría con Poseidón llegado el momento, ya aguantaría las quejas de Tritón con el tiempo. En ese momento, solo le importaba una cosa.

-Voy a conquistarla – dijo con tanta seguridad que hasta él mismo se sorprendió.

Afrodita sonrió aun más al igual que Hermes.

-Sabia decisión – Afrodita se lanzó a darle un abrazo, uno que hizo que finalmente comprendiera el término "abrazo de oso". De hecho, Apollo casi queda imposiblemente sordo cuando ella chilló en su oído: – ¡Serán mi pareja favorita, lo prometo!

-Cuenta con nosotros para todo, hermano – Hermes le dio unas palmadas en el hombro. – Y que sepas que conozco unos muy buenos lugares para esconderte de la ira del tío P cuando se entere te gusta su bebé.

Apollo lo fulminó con la mirada mientras el dios mensajero se iba carcajeándose como loco del brazo de la diosa del amor. Rodó los ojos y se giró, dispuesto a buscar a Percy y hablar con ella, pero su camino se vio interrumpido por alguien que ni sabía estaba en la fiesta.

\- ¿Qué tanto oíste? – por su mirada divertida, más de lo que debería.

-Sólo un poco – sonrió con una ceja alzada – Así que... ¿Percy Jackson?

-Vete al infierno – la expresión mortal se escapó de sus labios antes de alejarse, escuchando a lo lejos la risa chillona de Rhode.

-Que grosero. – Apollo rodó los ojos mientras Rhode comenzaba a caminar junto a él. – Usualmente no me debería divertir tanto, pero mi hermana resulto ser una chica genial. Solo hablé con ella por unos segundos, ni siquiera estoy segura de que sepa quién soy, pero es muy agradable.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Seriamente. – el olímpico se detuvo y miró fijamente a la náyade. Tenia algunos rasgos de Poseidón y otros de Amphitrite, pero no se parecía en nada a Percy.

Rhode tenía una sonrisa dulce e inocente, y una risa como la de un delfín. Ninguna de las dos se veía u oía mucho. Pero Percy tenía una sonrisa desafiante y maliciosa que gritaba problemas por todos lados, y su risa era delicada como un montón de campanillas sonando a la vez creando un sonido melódico y contagioso. Y ella siempre estaba sonriendo o contando algún chiste.

Rhode se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Es que acaso no puedo hablar con mi futuro cuñado? – aunque su tono no mostraba nada mas que inocencia, Apollo podía ver sus ojos la seriedad de la verdadera razón.

-Rhode – alargo el nombre como solía hacer Poseidón cuando quería que le dijeran la verdad.

-Está bien – dijo la chica suspirando – Solo quiero decirte que apoyaré la relación que puede se lleve a cabo entre mi hermana y tú.

\- ¿Qué? – eso no se lo esperaba.

-Cuando me casé con Helios – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas calmando a Apollo, esa era la Rhode a la que se había acostumbrado con los milenios. La siempre triste por el desvanecimiento de su marido. – mi padre no estaba de acuerdo. Ya se había visto obligado a hacer que Kympoleia se casara con Briares para evitar que Zeus la casara con Ares apenas aquella guerra terminó.

Apollo hizo una mueca, había sido la única vez que había sentido pena por la berrinchuda diosa. Mira que querer casarla con su idiota hermano...

-Así que esperaba tener un poco más de tiempo conmigo, pero estaba tan enamorada que ni siquiera papá se interpuso o dijo algo al respecto. – una sonrisa cargada de tristeza se asomó en su rostro. – Haré lo mismo por mi hermana. Voy a estar de su lado, siempre y cuando ella sea feliz y yo vea que te ama como yo amé y aún amo a mi marido. Incluso intercederé con padre si es necesario. Pero esas son mis condiciones.

Apollo no estaba seguro de que responder, pero no fue necesario, pues Rhode se largó sin esperar que lo hiciera. Parpadeó confundido antes de sacudir la cabeza y volver a buscar a Percy. No hizo falta mucho para que se diera cuenta de que no estaba por ningún lado. Ella y sus amigos se habían ido mientras él hablaba con Rhode. Tendría que ser luego.

TODO LO QUE ESTÁ EN CURSIVA ES PROPIEDAD DIRECTA DE RICK RIORDAN PUES SON DIÁLOGOS SACADOS DE LOS 5 LIBROS DE LA PRIMERA SAGA DE PERCY JACKSON.


	29. Chapter 29

-Del uno al diez, ¿Qué tan horrible es el programa de música en tu escuela según tú, hija de Poseidon? – preguntó en un tono deliberadamente más alto de lo normal con intención de atraer la atención de la pelinegra que en ese minuto pasaba junto a él.

Percy se detuvo bruscamente cuando la mencionó y lo miró como si esperara encontrarse con un monstruo, más cuando lo vio a él, se relajó, pero solo un poco.

-Diez mil – dijo simplemente alzando las cejas mientras escaneaba el parque, atenta a si algo pasaba. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar conduciendo el carro del sol?

-¿Acaso un atareado dios no puede tomar un descanso para ver a una amiga? – preguntó retóricamente Apollo encogiéndose de hombros y dando unas palmadas en el asiento vacio a su lado. – Vamos, chica, siéntate conmigo por un rato.

Percy se removió con apariencia de estar incómoda. Al hacerlo, las bolsas que llevaba en sus manos sonaron al chocar entre sí.

-Debo ir a casa y darle esto a mi mamá, lo siento. – dijo haciendo un gesto hacia donde suponía estaría su apartamento.

-Pues te acompaño – dijo Apollo sonriendo en grande, no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar un rato con ella, a pesar de que la había visto solo dos semanas antes en el olimpo.

-No es necesario – Percy estaba cada vez más ansiosa.

-Si lo es. Es más, quiero hacerlo. – el dios se puso de pie – Te acompaño hasta tu casa y te ayudo con las bolsas. Vamos.

La hija del mar lo miró con la duda brillando en sus hermosos ojos, pero evidentemente decidió dejarlo pasar por esa vez, porque le tendió una de las bolsas mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos un juego? – preguntó Apollo tomando la bolsa y nivelando sus pasos. – Estaba con Hermes ayer cuando me habló de "El juego de las 20 preguntas", y cuando te vi decidí que debía probarlo contigo. ¿Qué dices?

Percy se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Claro, ¿por qué no?

-Muy bien – el rubio estaba oficialmente en racha. - ¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?

Si iba a conquistarla, debía saber todo sobre ella. Y necesitaba saber eso para llevar a cabo su plan. La chica lo pensó por un segundo.

-Las rosas azules.

-¿Azules? – Apollo alzó las cejas. - ¿Por qué azules?

-Es mi color favorito. – Le gustan las rosas, su color favorito es el azul. Anotado.

-¿Tu cumpleaños? – Debía asegurarse de cuanto tiempo disponía.

-18 de agosto – Demonios. Menos de dos años.

-¿Mejores amigos? – Debía asegurarse también de ser amable con quienes nombrara.

-Annabeth Chase y Grover Underwood. – No le sorprendía. Era un poco obvio, pero no perdía nada en preguntar.

-Mmmm... - Se quedó en blanco por un segundo sin saber que preguntar. Percy lo notó, y decidió aprovecharlo.

-¿Qué te parece si nos turnamos para hacer preguntas? – sugirió mirando los arboles aun cubiertos de nieve. – tres tú, tres yo y vuelta a empezar.

-Es una buena idea – Apollo le sonrió. – Supongo que te toca.

-¿Dominio favorito? – preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio.

-Me encantan todos por igual – respondió con sinceridad.

-Ajá – Percy sonrió levemente - ¿Color favorito?

-Amarillo – dijo con obviedad.

-¿Cómo no? – La chica rodó los ojos con diversión. - ¿Cómo es que el sol esta ahí y aquí?

-Los dioses podemos estar en varios lugares a la vez – explicó, no era la primera en hacer esa pregunta. – Tenemos el don de poder dividir nuestras mentes en muchos compartimientos con una que dirigirá todo, pero somos muy distraídos así que por lo general preferimos mantener reducidas las divisiones. Ahora mismo por ejemplo, en el universo solo hay dos yo. Quien dirige todo, está aquí, contigo. Y el otro está allá – apuntó hacia un sol que Percy no podía ver a causa de las nubes y los arboles del Central Park. – conduciendo el carro y escuchando a Led Zeppelin.

-Vaya. – Apollo sonrió en grande al ver su expresión de sorpresa. De pronto pareció recuperarse y parpadeó repetidas veces antes de extender su mano. – Ya llegamos.

Ahora fue el rubio quien parpadeó. En efecto, se habían detenido frente a un bloque de apartamentos. Ni siquiera habia sentido el camino. Le entregó la bolsa con una leve reticencia.

-No es justo. – dijo con una mueca. – Solo pude hacerte tres preguntas.

-La vida no es justa – el indicio de una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Percy atrayendo la atención de Apollo hacia ellos.

-Oh no, voy a hacerte esas preguntas algún día. – Esas preguntas, y unos cuantos millones más. – Prepárate, semidiosa, este dios comenzará a rondar tu vida muy seguido.

Apollo hizo un baile interior al no ver nada más ni nada menos que un poco de emoción en los maravillosos ojos de la pelinegra a pesar de que trataba de mostrarse indiferente.

-Si no hay de otra – dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa más amplia.

Pronto se hizo rutina pasar tiempo juntos. Al menos dos veces por semana, Apollo bajaba del Olimpo o su carro y pasaba toda la tarde con Percy, coqueteándole discretamente y haciéndola reír mientras le preguntaba hasta el más pequeño detalle sobre su vida, encontrándose cada vez más feliz e interesado con su compañía, en vez de ser lo contrario como se esperaría del tercer dios más mujeriego del Olimpo, o más bien, ex dios mujeriego. Desde que comenzó a pasar tiempo con Percy, se había dado cuenta de que ya no miraba a los mortales guapos o espíritus de la naturaleza hermosas de la misma forma. Al cabo de unos meses, en su mente solo existía Percy, y Percy, y Percy. Nadie más.

Y lo que le fue más chocante al notarlo, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo. Años antes, cuando imaginaba el día en que encontrara a la indicada (o indicado, nunca se sabía) no podía soportar la idea de su cabaña en el Campamento Mestizo vacía, pero ahora que estaba Percy, incluso la podía imaginar cubierta con una lona blanca.

Amaba a sus hijos, con todo su ser, pero era consciente de que ninguno de sus antiguos amantes le había encantado de la forma en la que Percy lo había hecho. Ninguno lo había hecho reír como ella ni había conseguido que él se abriera contando toda su vida sin miedo a ser criticado. Porque ninguno era Percy. Y ahora que la conocía, no podía ver a los mortales sin compararlos con ella y su hermosura.

Porque Percy era hermosa, por fuera, y aún más por dentro. Era divertida, sarcástica, impulsiva, comprensiva, amable, solidaria, simpática, sacrificada, leal, sincera, cariñosa, alegre... simplemente maravillosa. La perfección hecha semidiosa. Una hija del lado más puro de Poseidón.

Y de ser posible, cada vez le gustaba más.

Su vida entera habia sido una lucha entre la luz y la oscuridad. Era el dios del sol, maldita sea. Era bastante irónico que fuera el quien luchaba entre ambos lados. Era consciente de lo vengativo que era, lo roto que estaba por dentro y como a veces su oscuridad interior vencía a la luz que debía ser. Y de vez en cuando, ni siquiera quería luchar. Estaba tan acostumbrado al rechazo de quienes amaba, a la indiferencia de quienes debían preocuparse por él, que la comodidad y alegría que sentía estando junto a Percy era casi como una experiencia extra corporal. Con ella, sentía que no tenia por qué fingir ser alguien que no era. No sentía necesidad de presumir sus increíbles atributos o comportarse como un idiota para evitar preguntas indeseadas, solo era él. El verdadero Apollo. Aquel que solo unos pocos habia llegado a conocer y que ya casi habia olvidado que existía.

Y no iba mentir, le encantaba haberlo encontrado. Y le encantaba ser quien era cuando estaba con Percy.

Todos eso, solo lograba reforzar una idea que llevaba rondando su mente por bastante tiempo. Percy Jackson era perfecta para él. Era la indicada. Era... ella.

Y no habia absolutamente nada que Apollo no haría por la hija de Poseidon. Nada.


End file.
